Mistakes of the Present
by Aragorn75
Summary: After the events following Sarkáhn’s demise, Aragorn faces a greater pain than the everyday injury: exile. Problems arise. Can Legolas and Aragorn, with the help of the Twins mend the mistakes of the present and forget the mistakes of the past?
1. Interrupted Meetings

Mistakes of the Present

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except Sarkáhn and whoever else I may mention later in the tale that is not in the Lord of the Rings books.

Summary:**After the events following Sarkáhn's demise, Aragorn faces a greater pain than the everyday injury: exile. Problems arise. Can Legolas and Aragorn, with the help of the Twins mend the mistakes of the present and forget the mistakes of the past? **

Author's Note: Wow! It's been a long time since Mistakes of the Past. Sheesh. I need to start some serious writing to keep me sane. If you haven't read my previous story, I don't know at the moment how much you are going to understand from this story since I am writing as I go (kind of the same way I wrote the last one. I learned what happened as I went. I still have no plan to the story yet). Well, I have written the intro and here it is….

* * *

_Present:_

The woods were silent as a lone man walked quietly through the surrounding trees. His clothes were worn and battered from years and years of abuse from the weather and various encounters with orcs. His head was hooded and bowed as though he were trying to hide from the world.

From his appearance, no one would dare attempt to walk up to him and start a conversation. Yet, there was something in his eyes that seemed to reflect years of experience…and pain. Through these eyes you could see his heart breaking for it truly was. The blue orbs glistened with unshed tears of anguish and frustration. Of course, had anyone been in his place they would not be so different, especially if they had lost their entire family and all that they held dear.

Exile is such a simple word, but one that can shatter a heart in mere seconds. This man had been banished from all that he knew and loved. Nothing would ever be the same again, at least not for him. All it took was one mistake and everything ended—the love, the respect, the hope. It was gone, and nothing would be able bring it back.

This hopeless and despondent man was Aragorn, son of great kings and the hope of the future. He was a man of great strength and honor. But he did not feel strong for he wished desperately to release the tears of anguish and alleviate his aching heart. He knew what he did was wrong, but he also knew that the blame was not solely his. For everything started the day that Sarkáhn was destroyed and their pain had ended...yet it was only the beginning

* * *

_A few weeks earlier_: 

After the defeat of Sarkáhn, Legolas returned to his home after he received an urgent message from his father who had been extremely worried about his son's safety. He was asked to return for an upcoming festival that he was not allowed to miss due to his importance as Prince of Mirkwood. It all went rather well, and Legolas began planning his return to Rivendell when he received a message from Aragorn that said:

_Dear Mellon nin,_

_I know you are planning to return to Rivendell, but I thought it would be courteous to inform you that I will not be there. I do not wish to explain to you the reasons for this in a letter, so I would like you to meet me in the woods where we first encountered Mistad. I must talk to you. Meet me in a week's time. I will see you then, Legolas._

_Your Mellon,_

_Aragorn_

This message had been unexpected and he was rather curious as to why Aragorn did not wish to reveal his information in the letter. Without further thought on the subject, Legolas put the letter down, gathered his supplies, informed his father of his departure, and left the confines of Mirkwood in pursuit of his best friend. But he did not realize that his friend was in more trouble than he could have imagined.

* * *

_Present_: 

Aragorn was sitting quietly by his campfire as the stars shone brightly in the evening sky. He could not believe what had happened since the last encounter with Legolas. He waited patiently for his friend to arrive. He was so deep in thought that he did not notice that there was a shadow looming behind him. Suddenly, he noticed the possible danger, so he hastily took out the dagger from his boot and spun completely around with the dagger at the stranger's throat.

As soon as he noticed who the person was, he breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his knife from the stranger's throat.

"Legolas…I am glad you have come," Aragorn said though 'glad' was not how his voice sounded. To Legolas, he looked tired and deeply troubled.

"I came as soon as I received your letter. What is it that troubles you so? I can see that you have much on your mind."

"I do not know how to explain it," he said with exasperation. "It is so hard to believe…even I do not believe it. It is just not possible. There is no way that…"

"Calm down, mellon nin, you are not making sense. You are rambling like a female," interrupted Legolas who wanted to know desperately what was wrong. He knew what words to use that would snap his friend out of his daze. He could see that Aragorn was troubled, but something else was there, a look of fear he had not see since…no, it couldn't be possible. But he chose to hold his tongue.

"I am not a female, you uptight elf! I cannot believe that you would jest at a time like this!" Aragorn exclaimed at his friend's behavior. He forgot that he had not told Legolas what was going on, and when he saw the confused look on his friend's face he finally began to tell him what happened.

"I am sorry, mellon nin. I am on edge, and I have forgotten that you do not know. This is hard for me to say but…" Aragorn never finished his sentence for out of nowhere an arrow zoomed by his face and imbedded itself in the tree behind him.

"Orcs!" exclaimed Legolas. Both friends were so preoccupied that they never heard the approach of a band of orcs who just happened to be walking nearby. Knowing that they were outnumbered, Aragorn and Legolas decided that the best course of action would be to run and seek some sort of shelter to weather the fight. After firing a few arrows at the orcs, both friends turned and fled.

* * *

After running for twenty minutes, the two friends came to deep cave. Knowing that it would be their only chance of finding shelter, they immediately went inside. Legolas made sure to cover the entrance with brush enough so that it would not be as obvious as to where the two friends were hiding. Aragorn, went on ahead to scout the rest of the cave. 

Holding a torch that he has found on the side wall of the cave, the path began to illuminate in front of him. He could see that the cave continued on a great distance. With one look back to make sure that Legolas was alright, Aragorn continued through their new shelter. He could see paintings and drawings on the wall, as if someone took a rock and carved out pictures in the walls of the cave. There were strange images of a certain human who seemed to be portrayed in each and every image beginning with the first one. As Aragorn looked closely he began to follow the pictures as if they told a story. The pictures followed on after the other down the side of the cave wall, and as each continued, Aragorn kept moving down the wall trying to interpret every image.

The first picture looked as though the person in it had been wounded severely, and there were little scratches underneath the picture but Aragorn dismissed them as unimportant. The next followed a man coming to a strange room. The blood from the wounded man fell to the ground and seemed to sizzle when it touched. The next picture showed the person coming to what seemed like an altar, engraved with strange symbols and ciphers. Aragorn could not quite make out what it was, but he knew that no good would come from it. When he went to look at the next picture, his next step faltered as the floor fell out beneath him. Aragorn tried to remain upright but he could not regain his balance, and he plummeted to the impending wooden spikes that littered the ground beneath him.

* * *

Wow! That was a cliffy. Please give me your thoughts about it so far because I would really appreciate it. I am not anywhere near done writing this story so I am just as much in the dark as you are. I do know what happens next though, and I'm not telling ; )...yet. I hope to update soon, but it would be great to know what you think before I do. Please Review! 


	2. Difficult Healing

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, zilch, zippo, nada (though I wish I owned Aragorn).

A/N: I am writing this in school because I am totally bored in this extra class I'm taking which thankfully ends on Friday. Here is another chapter that I finished. Tell me what you think because I would really appreciate it. Thank you to my one reviewer for giving me some feedback. It means a lot. Here we go again:

* * *

Pain. The sensation completely enveloped Aragorn as his eyes came into focus. Though slightly blurry, he could make out a large opening in the ceiling. '_What happened?'_ When he tried to move, pain lance up and down his body. _'That wasn't such a good idea.' _He was so absorbed with his new surroundings that he barely realized that someone was calling his name.

"Legolas?" His voice came out in a whisper. He was surprised to find how weak his voice had become.

"Aragorn, are you alright? Can you move your legs?"

"Yes, I think so…but I seem to have some sharp objects sticking out of me," Aragorn replied with a note of sarcasm in his voice. Legolas sighed in relief as his friend made a joke.

"I guess if you can make light of the situation, then you cannot be hurt too bad. I am going to make my way down to you. Don't go anywhere."

"I do not think I'll be going anywhere anytime soon," Aragorn murmured to himself.

Legolas looked around the hole in the floor and found a large rock jutting out from the cave wall. After checking it's sturdiness, he tied the rope he had in his pack to the end of the rock. He let the excess rope fall to the ground by Aragorn, and then with one breath, he took hold of the rope and proceeded slowly to the ground by his friend. Careful to avoid landing on any spikes, he landed with Elvin grace on the ground and made his way over to his friend.

There were bloody spikes sticking out of different parts of his friend's body. One protruded from his right shoulder while another just nicked the side of Aragorn's left thigh, though it was enough to create a bloody gash in the leg. The one that worried him most was the on that projected from his left side. It looked like it had miraculously missed any vital organs but it was enough to cause a great deal of blood loss and create a very painful wound.

"You could not just use a rope like normal people. You had to dive in head first," Legolas said to help lighten the mood and draw his friend's attention from the pain.

"First of all…I did not really have much of a choice. Second…If I dove in headfirst, my head would have been cracked open," Aragorn retorted.

"That may be, but because of the hardness of your head, you would have been less injured than you are now."

"Very funny. Now, please…get these things out of me."

Aragorn did not want to make his pain known to his friend though he knew it was a losing battle because Legolas always seemed to know when something was wrong or his friend was lying. Aragorn focused on the opening in the ceiling as his friend attempted to free him of the wooden spikes.

Legolas took a closer look at the injuries and tried to come up with the least painful way to remove the stakes from his friend's body. The fact that they went all the way through his body made his attempts more difficult. He couldn't just pull them out, as they were mounted into the ground, and his friend was too heavy to life completely off of the spikes. They protruded about six inches out of Aragorn's body. _'This will not be easy.' _Finally, Legolas came to a decision.

"Estel." Legolas resorted to using his childhood name to help keep the man calm. "Estel, I am going to have to cut the spikes down smaller so that I can lift you off of them.You need to stay awake. Do you understand me?" He asked, emphasizingthose last words.

"I am not that dense. I can understand what you say unless there is something wrong with your mouth," Aragorn said to reassure his friend that he was not going to die any minute.

"I guess since your mouth is still working and your able to mock me, that you are just fine. Maybe I should leave you here, and let you take care of this yourself…"

"You would…not dare," Aragorn's voice became weaker, but it still held a tone that suggested a challenge.

"Oh, I would, but seeing as how you are stuck and bleeding all over the ground, I guess I will assist you.

"You are too kind."

Legolas took out one of his knives and began thinking about which one to start with. He decided the worst one would be the spike in his left side. He murmured 'forgive me' to Aragorn and began to cut away at the 4-inch thick spike. Aragorn gritted his teeth, but did not cry out. He closed his eyes tightly as his breathing began to quicken. His consciousness was threatening to abandon him, but he knew that with all the blood loss, he would have to stay awake as long as possible.

"Aragorn, stay with me. I'm almost through."

Finally, the top was removed from the spike. Legolas sighed in relief and put his hand to his friend's head.

"You still with me?" Legolas asked

"I…never left," Aragorn forced out.

"I am going to work on your shoulder now. Once that one is broken, I can lift you off of these stakes and bind your wounds. I know the pain must be unbearable, but I will try to make it quick."

Aragorn nodded in understanding and braced himself. Legolas did the same again as he did with the other spike, and finally, after what seemed like hours to Aragorn, the spike was removed as well. Aragorn's strength was waning and his hold on his consciousness was breaking. He started blacking out and, finally, he succumbed to the darkness.

Legolas looked down at his friend and noticed that he was no longer conscious. _'Thank the Valar for small blessings'_ Legolas thought to himself. Now that the spikes had been removed it was actually better that Aragorn was not awake to feel the pain when Legolas lifted him off of the spikes.

Focusing on his work, he lifted his friend's body up and removed him from the clutches of the wooden masses that had invaded his body. After checking to make sure that the stake protruding from Aragorn's leg was not attached to his leg between the skin, he pulled his friend away from the spikes and against the far wall where the ground was flat and devoid of the cruel spikes. He laid Aragorn down and then proceeded to tear pieces of his cloak that he had been wearing. He took the torn pieces and applied them to his friend's wounds. He tied a tourniquet to Aragorn's leg, and then put as much pressure as he could on the shoulder and side wounds. He made sure to take extra pieces of cloth and place them on the underside of his friend since the spikes had gone straight through. With time the shoulder wound seemed to stop bleeding, but he was having trouble with his side. The blood kept coming despite the pressure. Legolas had to tear a second piece of cloth to apply to the wound. Finally, the blood seemed to slow. Legolas gave a sigh of relief when it finally stopped enough for him to bind the wound. _'What I wouldn't give for herbs right now,'_ Legolas said to himself. In their rush to leave the camp, they had left the bag of herbs and general necessities behind. _'The only good thing is that orcs would not be foolish enough to come down here'_…or so he thought.

* * *

A/N: I will update later this week. I promise. I hope you like it. 


	3. Painful Memories and Sudden Departures

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but Sarkáhn.

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I appreciate them. I have managed to come up with another chapter, and before you ask, I don't know what's going to happen next this time because it is not written yet. I know, I'm lazy and slow. But I do have an idea of what is to come. It's formulating. So, here is the next chapter tell me what you think.

* * *

Aragorn felt his consciousness returning. Pain was the first sensation that registered in his mind…then tiredness and lightheadedness. He heard someone speaking to him, but the words wouldn't register. _'This seems oddly familiar. Hasn't this happened before?'_ Aragorn thought to himself. Suddenly, the recent events came flooding back and he remembered what had transpired. He also realized why he was in such pain, and he knew the voice that was talking to him.

"Le-Legolas," Aragorn said in a voice weaker than he expected.

"Estel! Don't you ever do that to me again. The next time you decide to hide in a cave, I will not follow. You are not allowed near wooden spikes, orcs, or caves ever again. Do you hear me?"

"Well, I'm…not deaf." Aragorn made a move to get up but hands pushed him back down.

"Do not move, or you'll start bleeding again. You have lost enough already. I have never seen someone bleed so much."

"What are we going to do now?" Aragorn asked to keep his attention away from anything that had to do with his injuries.

"'We?' No. _You_ are going to stay here. _I_ am going to find a way to get out of here other than climbing back up the way I climbed down here…or, in your case, fell down here. But I am not going just yet. I want to make sure that the bleeding has stopped for good this time. I am not going to leave you until I am sure that you are going to be fine without me."

"You know I am a healer myself. I know what to do and what not to do. I know my limitations," Aragorn said in defense. In truth, he'd rather not stay there anymore than he had to. He did not like the feeling of being stuck in the cave with possibly no way out but up.

"I know that you _know_ your limitations, but you do not like to _obey_ them. It will be well. I will wait here an hour. Should your wounds not decide to worsen, then I shall take that path over there through the caves and see if I can find a way out."

Legolas pointed to an opening in the wall on the other side. It was possible that it was the way down into the pit. Had someone set up this trap, they would need a way down besides the long drop of the trap. Not everyone carries rope on him or her, and in order to clear the bodies or kill whoever is still alive on the spikes, they would need an easier waydown than the ceiling.

"And if we find the way out?" Aragorn asked out of the blue.

"We head to Rivendell so that your father can…" Legolas trailed off as he looked at his friend's face. Aragorn's eyes held a look of utter despair and fear when Elrond was mentioned.

"Estel, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Are your wounds acting up again?" Legolas asked as his worry mounted.

"No," Aragorn whispered silently, "My wounds are not bothersome. All is well…or at least it will be." He tried to sound convincing.

"There is something you're not telling me."

"I…cannot go back. Rivendell is no longer my home and Lord Elrond is no longer my…ada." Aragorn's voice cracked. He could barely force the words out. It was almost if he was trying to tell himself rather than Legolas. It was obvious that he had not yet coped with the entire ordeal and did not quite believe what had happened.

"What…what do you mean?" Legolas could not believe what his best friend had just told him. All he understood was that something was terribly wrong. Then, he remembered the letter.

"I have been cast into…exile." That was the only explanation that Aragorn gave.

"How? Why? When?" Legolas could not grasp what his friend has just told him. He could not believe that Elrond would do such a thing.

"After you left, after Sarkáhn was destroyed…everything…everything changed. Things were stressful. Elrond was more anxious, more worried. He always seemed to be on edge. One day, Elladan, Elrohir, and I went out hunting for an upcoming festival. We were ambushed by a group of orcs who said they heard that Sarkáhn was back and wanted to lend their services. How surprised they were to find that he had been destroyed." Aragorn let out a small laugh though you could here his sadness."Elladan was wounded terribly by an arrow meant for me. When we got home we told ada…Lord Elrond what had transpired. His eyes were full of anger and fear." His voice started to soften. Aragorn's eyes seemed to focus on the far wall as if he was reliving the moment. They glistened with unshed tears. After a moment to regain his voice, Aragorn continued. "Elrond's fury was intense. He blamed me for Elladan's condition…saying that if it weren't for me, his son would be unharmed. Elrohir tried to talk sense into him but Elrond just said that Sarkáhn was not the one that would bring death and destruction to the elves…I was. I was the one who attracted Mistad, and that lured Sarkáhn to come and strike grief into the heart of what once was my family."

"But that is completely unfounded and unfair!" exclaimed Legolas.

"That may be so, but, nonetheless, there is some truth to what he said. Had I not been there, Elladan would have been fine. Because of me, he was in a coma for three days. I know, mellon nin, I am not to blame for events out of my control, but Elrond's words had some basis in fact. Mistad would only communicate with me. Sarkáhn wanted me to ignore Mistad, but I did not listen. I brought Sarkáhn's wrath upon my house."

"Sarkáhn would have come anyway. He was the destroyer of elves after all. Do not believe a word Elrond said to you. Something does not seem right." Legolas was puzzled by what Aragorn has told him. He could not believe that Elrond would say that to his son. Remembering the reason for this whole conversation he slowly and quietly asked, "Estel…is that why Elrond cast you out?" Legolas was almost afraid to ask.

"No, but that fueled the fire. At the festival, the halls were full of elves. Almost every elf in Rivendell attended. It was supposed to be such a joyous occasion." Aragorn gave a small, sad smile at the memory. The whole idea of a glorious party in Imladris always struck a sense of joy in the hearts of the elves. The halls would be teeming with people. In the main room, a great, blazing fire would illuminate the faces of all the elves. Stories would be told in great detail, capturing every aspect of the events and characters. It was enough to make anyone feel homesick, and homesick is just how Aragorn felt. Tears slowly began to trail down his cheeks, though he gave no sign that he even noticed. He just continued in the same, quiet voice. "Everyone was enjoying themselves, and the world seemed to be at peace. After a while, I felt congested by being inside for so long and around so many people. I decided to get some fresh air outside in the garden. Elrohir followed. He asked me if I was alright after what happened with Elrond. Just as I was about to answer, we saw something moving in the trees. We went to investigate. . .a very wrong decision…We saw…We saw…" Aragorn's eyes filled with fear and his breath quickened. In his present injured condition, the added stress caused him much pain and distress. He began to cough uncontrollably sending waves of pain throughout his body.

Legolas became increasingly worried and grabbed hold of his friend's shoulders. Speaking soothingly in elvish, he tried desperately to calm his friend and help ease his coughing. He helped his friend sit up against his chest.

"It's alright, Estel. I am here. Just take a deep breath."

Eventually, his coughing subsided, a great relief to Legolas. Aragorn could barely keep his eyes open as he was far too exhausted to relive his painful memories so soon. With the addition of his wounds, his strength was spent. He made a move to speak but Legolas silenced him.

"Do not speak, just rest. We can continue this later. Recover your strength. I will get us out of here. Worry not."

Finally, Aragorn's eyes closed and he fell into a somewhat peaceful slumber. He mumbled a bit in his sleep, but he stayed asleep. Legolas rechecked the wounds and found that none of them had started bleeding a second time. After sighing in relief, he laid Aragorn back onto the ground._'I have to find a way out of here. I cannot help him here_' Legolas thought to himself. After waiting another ten minutes, he rechecked Aragorn again and decided that he needed to find a way out and get help. He placed his hand on his friend's forehead and whispered softly to him, "Stay safe. I will be back soon."

After lingering for a few more minutes looking at his sleeping friend, Legolas made his way over to the possible exit. Once more he turned around, his heart aching for leaving his friend behind. He knew he had to leave for it was the only thing he could do. Aragorn was in no shape to be moved, and, by what his friend said, his family would probably not be looking for him. He knew Aragorn would understand. With that last thought, Legolas turned and walked through the dark tunnel. Little did he know, he was walking to his doom.

* * *

Wow, that was an exciting chapter. I have not figured out completely the outcome of Aragorn's story, but I do have an idea. Since school is over (thank God) I will have more time to write. Enjoy the story, and if it isn't too much trouble, please review. 


	4. No Escape

Disclaimer: We all know how these things work. I still own zilch except whatever characters I previously owned before.

* * *

A/N: I was so excited by my reviews, don't ask me why but I am easily amused. I love them all. Thank you so much! I appreciate your comments and though I still have no clue what's going on yet, I am getting there, slowly but surely. I have all these ideas for what should happen and why, but I just need to tie them all together. I should have planned this before I wrote it, but then again, where's the fun in that. I want to be surprised too. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Legolas strained to see where he was going. The tunnel was not well lit, and torches were nowhere to be found. He relied solely on his senses and the slight glow that he produced. His determination and worry for Aragorn were the only things that kept him from thinking about the fact that he was underground and in a cave. The more he thought about Aragorn, the more his heart seemed to break. He felt so bad for leaving his friend behind. He began to imagine all the things that could possibly go wrong. He worried about the vulnerability of his friend and the possibility of his wounds to begin bleeding again.

_'What if he starts bleeding and he is too weak to stop it? What if he's unconscious? What if someone or something finds him and they mean him harm? Oh, what am I saying? I am beginning to sound paranoid. If Aragorn knew about this, I would never hear the end of it' _Legolas thought. He tried to keep his mind off of his friend's possible demise and onto positive things like light, freedom, and healing.

After a while, Legolas finally saw a light. The way out loomed before him. He walked through the upcoming opening and came to the main cave that he and Aragorn had been in a few hours before, previous to Aragorn's drop through the ceiling. Relief washed over him at the thought of not having to drag his wounded friend up a rope and out the ceiling. A short walk and freedom and fresh air was imminent. His joy was soon disturbed when he heard voices outside the cave's entrance. _'Yrch. They found the entrance'_.

Legolas carefully maneuvered his way toward the entrance. He could here angry voices. It appeared that the orcs were engaged in a heated discussion. Careful not to make a sound, he slowly made his way closer to the orcs in order to overhear their discussion.

"What are we doin' 'ere? Why are these two so important? We can't even find 'em," one orc asked what appeared to be the leader. The leader was tall and very muscular, and he had a scar over his left eye.

"We are not 'ere for them both, just the human. It was His order. He said he was around here somewhere."

Legolas gave a sigh of relief as he realized that the entrance was hidden enough. He silently hoped that they would not find their way in, though the chances were slim at best.

"Why are we obeyin' someone we cannot even see? I say we take what we got. They are not worth the effort."  
"If He finds out what you said, you're gonna wish for death after He gets through with you. What the destroyer wants, He gets, and if that means the capture of this human, then we will give it to 'im without a fuss." As the orc leader said this, he crept menacingly forward toward the insubordinate. With a great fury, he pulled the rebel by the shoulders, and threw him against what he believed was the side of the wall. With a growl of surprise, the orc went straight through.

Legolas' eyes grew wide. _'Now they found the entrance'_. Legolas tried to avoid being seen, but the orc recovered too quickly and shouted for his comrades. Before he knew it, Legolas was surrounded. Taking out his twin knives, he began to fight. Even though he knew he did not stand a chance, he could never live with himself, if he did not take a few down with him. The first orc attacked wielding a club. He clumsily swung it at Legolas' head which gave the elf the perfect opportunity to stab the assailant in the gut. Two more came and tried to take him bare handed but they met with no avail. The same fate awaited them that resulted from the previous attack. More and more came. For each one killed it seemed more surrounded him. When he thought he had a chance, his hope was shattered. Out of nowhere a large, black-tipped barbed arrow flew and imbedded itself in Legolas' right shoulder. Surprise filled his eyes as he looked up to see the orc leader with a snarl on his face. That was enough time for the orcs to seize him. Two orcs held his arms tightly, disregarding the new wound.

"Well, well, well. Tough fighter ain't 'e. Sorry, elf, but we did not come for you, but where is your little friend, the little human. If you tell us, we'll let you live…though that won't be long with the poison running through your veins. You can either spend your time left in peace or in pain. Your choice."

Legolas remained adamant. He clenched his jaw to resist crying out as waves of pain went up and down his arm. A shooting pain went through his chest as well, but he refused to give them the satisfaction of a wince. _'What new,vile poison is this?'_, Legolas asked to himself.

"Not the talker, are you," mocked the orc leader. "Maybe we'll have to fix that." With one swift movement, he took hold of the barbed arrow, twisted it, and then cruelly yanked it out. Blood seeped out, red tinted with black. Legolas could no longer hold it in. His arm was on fire and the pain was excruciating. Despite his pride and stubbornness, he let out a yell that could probably have been heard in Mordor. The orc leader just laughed and put his mouth close to Legolas' ear.

In a low whisper he said, "We have orders to take the _human_ alive. You, on the other hand, can be disposed of in whatever way we desire, payment from our master." In a louder voice he said, "Let's have some fun boys!"

* * *

_Orcs were everywhere. They were closing in. He was surrounded. His sword was covered in black blood and bodies of the dead were strewn at his feet. He heard a name calling out to him. A warning echoed through his head. It was Elladan. His brother was trying to tell him something. He looked around and saw an arrow speeding towards him. His eyes widened in shock as his brain finally grasped the seriousness of the situation. There was no time, not a minute to spare to avoid the dreaded path of the arrow. His mind was reeling. Just as he accepted his incoming fate, something pushed him and the ground came up to meet him. He was lying on the ground and a weight lay on top of him. Blood dripped on his shoulder, but he was unharmed. Where was the blood coming from? Horror filled his eyes. Long, dark hair spilled over his back. Elladan! He lifted the weight and discovered his brother with an arrow sticking out of his chest. His heart began to beat rapidly. He could not believe his eyes. He looked to see who the archer was as blind fury took over his emotions. And then he saw an orc with a scar over his left eye. He had a look of satisfaction on his face and said in hateful voice, "You will be the reason for their deaths. Their blood is on your hands." Before Aragorn had a chance to cut the orc down, he was hit over the head. All he could hear was laughter…chilling laughter…the words were so familiar...but where did he hear them before... _

Aragorn awoke with a start. Sweat beaded his forehead and his heart threatened to escape from his chest. He was reliving that day, reliving that moment. _'The dreams never leave'_, he thought to himself. He would never forget and in his heart he knew that. He could not think about that. Too many painful memories resurfaced. Aragorn refused to think about it for another second. What happened that day would forever be burned into his soul, but he could not reveal it to his friend yet. It was too fresh.

The icy grip of fear came over him as he looked around. Legolas was gone. How long had he been asleep? Where had his friend gone? Too many questions made his head hurt. He felt lightheaded and disoriented. Aragorn took a deep breath and regained his bearings. _'Legolas probably went to look for a way out. All will be well. He is fine'_. Aragorn allowed himself to succumb to that comforting thought until all of a sudden he heard a yell that resonated off the walls of the cave. It could have only been one voice: Legolas.

* * *

A/N: Please review and help me out a bit by telling me what you like (you have no idea how gratifying it is to hear your thoughts); ) 


	5. Hopeless Situations

Disclaimer: Same as always

A/N: Thank you for all those who are reading this and DawnStrider for your review. This is kind of a short chapter, but I needed to cut the story here. I hope you like it!

* * *

With the speed of an elf, Aragorn bolted upright which was a very wrong move. He could not help but gasp as he felt a pull in his side, and it seemed that his leg had stiffened over time. The room spun around him and he was beginning to feel nauseous. He felt lightheaded and his consciousness threatened to leave him again. Aragorn never realized how serious his blood loss was until he could not keep himself from turning on his side and losing his stomach. He was sweating and extremely tired. _"What I wouldn't give to be back in Riven…'_ Aragorn stopped his thoughts right there. There was no home to return to, no family that missed him. Legolas was his only companion now.

'_Legolas!'_ The thought of his friend jarred his memory and despite his wounds somehow he managed to raise himself off the ground using the wall. He awkwardly stood on his stiffened leg, which pained him greatly to put pressure on it. After gaining his breath, he looked at his bandages to make sure he was not bleeding again. Unfortunately it seemed that his side was starting to bleed. Putting his hand on his side, he tried desperately to stem the flow of blood. Thankfully, it stopped. Wiping his hand over his brow, he managed to find his way along the wall. He had no plan should he run into trouble and he knew he was in no shape to be useful, but he could not leave his friend. Aragorn took a deep breath and prepared for what lay ahead.

* * *

His mind was all a fog. Nothing seemed to make sense. Legolas had no idea what was going on. His shoulder throbbed unmercifully, and he could feel that he had a fever. His right arm seemed to be completely numb. His chest hurt to breathe and he probably had a broken rib or two.

The orcs were very engrossed in their "fun". It seemed like hours to Legolas. Every fist brought more pain. He could not remember the entire ordeal because he believed that he must have passed out sometime during it. He wanted to be stronger, but he let out a few yells of pain. Legolas worried about Aragorn, but he appeased his mind. If the orcs spent their time focused on him, then Aragorn would be safe for the time being. He knew the emotional and physical pain that Aragorn was suffering and he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against the orcs.

Now that he was fully awake, his relief over Aragorn's wellbeing was shattered. The orcs were no longer there. Only one stood guard over the prisoner. The orcs must have believed that Legolas was too injured to put up much of a fight by only leaving one orc to keep watch so that Legolas didn't leave. He tried to remember what happened but his brain would not seem to cooperate.

The orc which kept guard noticed that his charge was awake. He grinned evilly and gave Legolas a swift kick in the ribs. Legolas wrapped his arm around his middle and moaned in renewed pain. His body protested to the new abuse as his energy was quickly demolished. He focused mainly on staying awake. The orc seemed to understand what Legolas wanted to know, so in a deep, nasty voice he said, "You wonderin' 'bout the others? They went down the tunnel over there. They noticed the gap in the floor and blood on the ground below. Figured you were 'iding your friend down there. Must be wounded, eh? Easier for us to do our job, then."

The orc watched as Legolas' face paled as he went on about his wounded friend. His eyes looked tortured and guilty. He silently cursed himself for having left his friend alone. Legolas would have faced death for his friend if it would save him, but the chance of defeating all the orcs and rescuing Aragorn was impossible. He was wounded himself, and trying to escape with an orc on watch with no energy was a death wish. All he could do was pray that his friend had awakened and was aware of the danger. Maybe Aragorn could find another way out or at least a place to hide. Even that thought gave little comfort. A single tear traced its way down Legolas' cheek as he muttered to himself, "Forgive me, mellon nin. I failed you."

* * *

Aragorn was cursing his body for its weakness, but the desire to get to his friend kept him from collapsing on the ground. His head pounded as the walls seemed to spin around him. Blood was seeping through the bandages, but thankfully, at a slower rate. Aragorn could not afford to lose anymore blood and he knew it.

Finally, after struggling to keep himself upright, Aragorn made it to the entrance of the tunnel. He took a deep breath as the tunnel before him was pitch black. In exasperation he said aloud, "How am I supposed to find Legolas in this? This ought to be good." With renewed adrenaline, he took a step into the darkness. Before he managed to take another step, he heard something. Footsteps. They were coming towards him and it sounded like many. The thought of it being rescue party never entered his mind, as Aragorn heard deep voices speaking in a dark tongue. _'Orcs'_.

Stumbling back over his feet, Aragorn clumsily made his way back into the open cave. Now what was he supposed to do? There was no way he could take on a group of orcs in his condition. Fighting was his absolute last resort. His eyes searched the walls of the cave. There had to be somewhere he could hide. The hope of finding a hiding place was gone. His eyes desperately searched for something until they finally laid on the opening in the ceiling. _'The only way out is up. Legolas is going to kill me…if I don't kill myself on the way'_.

With that last thought, Aragorn, with one hand held firmly to his side, attempted to make his way back over to the ground he was before where Legolas had put the rope. Part of him wished that Legolas had left the rope tied to the rock, so that he wouldn't have to hook it from down there, but at the moment, he had no choice but to try and loop the rope as quickly as possible.

As he went to pick the rope up, Aragorn's legs gave out. His breathing quickened as he tried anxiously to control the pain. He was so lightheaded and sweat beaded his forehead. His leg was cramped, his side was on fire, and his shoulder...Aragorn tried not to think too much about it. He needed to believe that his shoulder would support his weight. _'This is going to be a disaster waiting to happen, but I have to do this'_. There was nothing worse than being found by orcs wounded and vulnerable. With one last breath, he picked up the rope and cautiously made his way through the myriad of spikes. He picked up the looped end of the rope and desperately threw it up hoping that it would find a rock to attach itself to. He had no idea how close the orcs were, but he really did not wish to find out. Any noise would echo through the tunnel, but there was no telling how far away they were. Aragorn was so preoccupied with his impending doom, that he had no idea that an orc waited for him above.

* * *

A/N: Please review, it would make me happy; ) 


	6. Great Escape

Disclaimer: Same old, same old

A/N: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. I appreciate your opinions and advice. I am happy. I also want to thank all those who arereading the story. I will admit, I have no idea what is going to occur next, so I guess we will both be surprised. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Legolas was despairing over Aragorn. He berated himself for being such a horrible friend and for leaving him behind. Just when he thought that all hope was lost, he saw the rope he had used earlier appearing and disappearing over the hole. It had to be Aragorn. The orcs could not have made it to him yet because there would have been too much noise in the pit. Valar knows that a group of orcs in an enclosed area could not remain silent. Then, Legolas saw blood on the rope where Aragorn's hand must have held it to toss it up. He had to help him.

Cautiously, Legolas looked up at his keeper. It appeared the orc had seen the rope as well. He turned toward Legolas and said, "Is that your little friend trying to escape. 'owunfortunate for 'im to waste all that effort just to end up in my 'ands. Don't you go anywhere, elf, though with the poison in your veins, I don't think you'd make it that far." With a chuckle and another kick to Legolas' chest, the orc slowly made his way toward the hole. He was so silent that Legolas barely heard him. He never knew an orc could walk almost undetected.

His arm was worsening. Legolas looked down too see that his shoulder was turning black. He could feel nothing on the right side of his body. It hurt to breath as the broken ribs sent shooting pains through his tender chest. He was dizzy, no doubt from the poison, and he could barely stay conscious.

Despite his injuries he knew he had to help his friend. All the orc would do is stand there and make sure Aragorn never got out. And if somehow he did manage to hook the rope on something, the orc might cut it and send Aragorn cascading back down onto the spikes. Legolas stood with new vigor, using the wall to support him. The orc was too engrossed with Aragorn's desperate attempts at escape, that he never noticed Legolas picking up a rock lying on the ground. _'I hope this is enough'_ Legolas silently hoped. As silent as an elf, or as silent as he could be in his wounded state, he walked slowly up behind the orc. With a swift pull back, Legolas bashed the rock over the back of the orcs head, sending him into oblivion. Instantly, Legolas dropped the rock and made his way to the open pit.

"Estel?" Legolas asked quietly so as to not draw too much attention to himself should any other orcs be lurking about. "Estel, is that you?"

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked in a raspy voice.

"Aye, mellon nin. It is I. Quickly, I know not how much time we have. Throw me the rope and I will help you. I know the orcs' plan. They intend to capture you."

"That's all, and I was…worried they'd come to ask if I'd like to share tea with them."

"Ah, the sarcasm escapes, and I worried you were beyond help."

"Here, Legolas, catch!"

Aragorn threw the rope up and with his left arm, Legolas caught it. He tied the end to the same rock that he had used before (just in case he could not hold onto the rope and dropped his friend), and then took some rope before the knot in this heads, running it around his back, so as to help pull Aragorn up. Holding the rope on both sides of his waist, he prepared himself for his new endeavor.

"I want you to tie the rope around your waist. I am going to help pull you out of there because I don't think you have the strength to climb by yourself."

Aragorn was in too much pain to argue that Legolas was just as wounded if not more so as he was. He nodded silently and tied the rope securely around his waist, careful of his side. He looked up into his friend's face which could be seen in the opening. Legolas saw that he was ready, and then proceeded to pull with his good arm. Aragorn place his hands in the rope above him and placed his feet on the side of the wall. Thank the Valar that the opening was not in the middle of the cave or Aragorn would have never been able to aid Legolas. Both work silently. Deep ragged breaths could be heard from Legolas, as his ribs protested the strain. His left arm burned from the use, as his right arm was barely any help. Aragorn could here his discomfort but knew he could do nothing for his friend until he had escaped.

Finally, Aragorn was at the mouth of the opening. He placed his arms on the sides and proceeded to pull himself up. Legolas let go of the rope seeing that his friend was steady and then reached his left arm out to help pull Aragorn up. Both lay panting on the ground in pain as they were finally on solid ground. No rest for the weary though. Aragorn rose up and unfastened the rope just in case the orcs decided to follow once they found he had escaped. Crawling on all fours, Aragorn sat heavily down next to Legolas.

"What happened to you, mellon nin?" Aragorn forced out through deep breaths. He could barely stay conscious himself, but he knew that they were nowhere near safe yet.

"A new…poison. I cannot feel…my right arm and it is spreading down my side. They said…I would not live…much longer." Legolas seemed worse off than Aragorn.

"Stay with me, mellon nin. I will get us out of here."

"Really?" Legolas asked with a weak smile. "I guess your…wounds have miraculously…healed."

"I admit, I am in pain and I think my head is going to fall off, but we have to get out of here before…" Aragorn never finished his statement as it seemed that the orcs found the end of the tunnel and were down in the lower part of the cave. Furious yells reverberated off the walls as the orcs realized that their prey had escaped. Aragorn looked down to see them searching for hidden openings in the wall. The leader was yelling orders, threatening the lives of his superiors. His eyes widened when he noticed that the orc leader had a scar over his left eye…the same one who shot Elladan that day. Shaking his head at the strange coincidence, Aragorn whispered to Legolas that they had to leave.

Legolas was almost unconscious. His head rolled back and forth and he was mumbling incoherently. The poison was spreading quicker than he thought. Carefully, Aragorn lifted Legolas so that he would lean on his side. He guided Legolas' steps as they made their way out into the daylight. Before leaving, Aragorn made sure to pick up the black barbed arrow so that he would have a sample of the poison. I was late afternoon, and Aragorn knew they needed help. He did not recognize the kind of poison in Legolas' body, and he was already injured himself. His strength was waning. There was only one place that would provide them with the help they needed. There was only one healer who had a chance at saving his friend and finding a cure for the poison. His heart clenched at the thought. He was not supposed to return, on pain of death. Aragorn shook his head at his fears, repeating over and over in his head that they would never turn Legolas' need for help away. With one last breath, Aragorn started what would be one long trek back to Rivendell. With all haste, Aragorn led Legolas as quickly as he could away from the cave. All Aragorn hoped for besides finding safety was that the orcs did not follow them on their way or it would surely be the end.

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, dun….God, I love doing that. I know, the orcs talk funny, but I didn't know how else to make them seem….orc-ish. So ignore that if it becomes bothersome. And I tried to explain the way Legolas held the rope the best I could. I could picture it in my mind, but I don't think it came out quote right. I hope you understand what I meant. Anyway, I hope you all liked it, please review and put a smile on my face ; ) 


	7. A Brother's Reflection

Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask?

A/N: I finally wrote another chapter. Amazingly, it's longer than some of my others. I decided to bring Elladan and Elrohir in so this chapter is partly about them, but there is a long flashback regarding Elladan's awakening and a heartbroken Estel after he is blamed by his father for Elladan's injury. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Life was peaceful back in Rivendell. The flowers were as beautiful as ever in the gardens. The river brought tranquility to the inhabitants as one could get lost in the sound of the water lapping the shore and the rush of the current. It hardly ever overflowed since it was constantly kept in check by the Lord of Rivendell, Elrond. The waterfall left a slight rainbow where the water met the river below. The sound it made was like everlasting thunder. Orcs were nowhere to be found, and the woods remained undisturbed. It was almost as if nothing could ever go wrong here…almost.

Elladan and Elrohir were having a difficult time since their brother was sent away by their father. Elrohir was completely at a loss as he saw no rational reason why Elrond would blame Estel for wounding Elladan. He tried so many times to tell his brother that his father's words meant nothing and that he was just under a lot of stress, but Estel would just smile sadly and shake his head. Elrohir could not fathom why that night of the festival had sent Elrond so over the edge. It was not Estel's fault that…No, he couldn't think about that now. It just brought up too many upsetting memories when his little brother was cast away forever.

Elrohir sat silently outside on the balcony of his room contemplating life as it was, now that Estel was gone. He tried so many times to change Elrond's mind, to make him see reason, but he was just as stubborn as ever. Nothing could sway his father's decision no matter how irrational. He knew that Elrond must have had a good reason for what he did but he just could not see it.

Elrohir was so lost in thought that he did not hear someone sneak up behind him. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder causing Elrohir to jump at the touch. He heard a chuckle behind him and he knew in an instant the identity of the newcomer.

"Elladan, I thought I told you never to sneak up on me like that. I swear, one of these days you are going to be the death of me."

Elladan let out a small laugh as his brother reminded him so much of Elrond. Quickly, his smile faded as the thought brought back his anger at his father. He still had not forgiven him for exiling Estel that night. It was not just that night though, but the day he awoke after the orc attack to a tearful and exhausted Estel. He could remember the pain in his eyes that day. That look of utter despair and hopeless was something Elladan never wished to see again. That day was so clear in his mind.

* * *

_Estel sat on the side of his brother's bed holding Elladan's hand in his own. Silent tears coursed slowly down his cheeks, splashing on his brother's arm. In his mind, he was lost and alone in the world, and no one was going to be there to help him. Estel whispered the words, "I'm sorry" over and over again as he faintly rocked back and forth. _

_Elladan's mind was completely hazy. He could barely remember what happened to him. Pain was the first feeling to greet him on his awakening. As he tried to figure out where he was and what had occurred, he felt a constant dripping on his arm and a warm hand holding his own. Slowly, he attempted to open his eyes, ignoring the pain in his chest. What he saw shocked him. His little brother was sitting next to him, crying and muttering apologies. Elladan barely ever saw his brother cry as Estel always believed crying to be a human weakness, not to mention his pride would never allow it. _

_Gently, Elladan unraveled his hand from his brother's and lifted his fingers to brush the tears away from Estel's cheek. This movement caught his attention, and quickly, Estel sat up straighter, wiped his palms against his eyes, and forced a smile on his face. _

"_How are you feeling, gwador nin?" Estel quietly asked with a hoarse voice that no doubt was a result of his crying._

"_Wonderful." Elladan softly replied as his voice was barely above a whisper. Ignoring Estel's disbelieving look, he delicately asked, "What is wrong, little brother, to make you weep so?"_

"_N-Nothing. I was just worried about you. You have been unconscious for days from the terrible wound. We were worried you would never awaken." Estel wasn't lying, but he also wasn't telling the whole truth. Elladan could always tell when Estel was trying to hide something. He knew his brother would be worried for him, but not to this extent. Something else was bothering him._

"_I would be flattered that you felt so deeply about my well-being to shed tears if I did not know you any better. You are a bad liar, Estel. Something is wrong besides my condition." Elladan gently tried to coax his brother into talking by putting his hand underneath Estel's chin to make his brother look him in the eye. He hoped his brother would see that he was not there to judge and that he did not believe Estel was weak for crying. _

"_It's just…You were wounded so terribly by that arrow that was meant for me. You almost died because the arrow was ripped from your chest before anyone could get to you. No one knows why it happend, but for some reason, Elrohir believes that the orcs took it. You almost bled to death."_

"_They took the arrow? That's strange even for orcs." Elladan could not fathom why a bunch of orcs would steal an arrow. Every reason that he could think of was more unlikelyas the next. Dismissing his thoughts about something so trivial, Elladan decided to see what was really bothering Estel. He knew that part of his brother's pain was result of his injury, but it could not have been just that. _

"_I know there's more to the tale than that. You have too much guilt in your eyes for it to just be about that day. What else happened while I was unconscious?" _

_Estel cast his eyes down. He could not look his brother in the face. He did not want to cause Elladan more stress that could hinder his recovery. How was he supposed to tell his brother that his father had actually blamed him for what happened? He knew how upset Elladan would become should he learn what had transpired between himself and Elrond. Estel tried desperately to avoid the whole situation. He thought that if he told Elladan how serious his condition had been that he would not question further. With a sigh, he resigned himself to the fact that he would have to tell him. Elladan was sure to find out sooner or later. It would be better to come from him rather than someone else. Elladan softly questioned him again pulling Estel out of his thoughts. _

"_What's wrong, little brother? What is it that you feel you need to hide from me? Tell me what happened."_

_Finally, Estel broke. He could no longer hold his pain inside. His heart was breaking as each thing his father said echoed in his mind. Tears streamed down his face again and his breathing quickened. _

"_A-Ada told me that I was the one who caused your injury. He said… that I was foolish to let an orc surprise me with an attack. If it wasn't for me, you would never have been hurt in the first place. My being there caused you to come so close to death. Immortals should not have to face death, only weak humans." Estel's voice became softer. It was so low that Elladan had to strain to hear him. "He said…he said that it was because of me that Sarkáhn had brought his wrath upon our house. Not only did I cause your injury by my carelessness and weakness, I also lured Sarkáhn to attack and other's were hurt because of m-me. I bring tragedy and heartache to our family." _

_By the time Estel had finished, Elladan's face had gone from understanding to astonishment and then finally to anger. How could his father say those horrible things to Estel…his son! Estel had essentially broken down into sobs, crying even harder than when Elladan first awakened. Elladan put his hand on Estel's shoulder, showing his support, and then proceeded to raise himself from the bed. He had to speak to his father immediately. Estel quieted down enough to understand his brother's intentions. He calmed himself quickly, and attempted to stop his brother's efforts._

"_No, Elladan," Estel said with reddened eyes from crying, "You are still too wounded to leave your bed. You may break your stitches and that would be even worse for you…and me." _

_Truthfully, Estel did not want his father to ask how the stitches were broken. If Elrond discovered that Estel was the only one in the room, somehow he knew that his father would find fault. For once in Estel's life, he was truly afraid of his father. _

"_Estel, he cannot treat you like this. It was NOT your fault. There has to be a reason for his outburst, and I intend to find out what it is."_

"_Please, Elladan, I am not used to begging. Rest and recover before you confront Ada. I do not want to be the reason for your healing to be hindered. Just…do as I ask."_

_It was against Elladan's better judgment, but he had never in his life seen Estel so desperate. The anger inside him dissipated, and pain began to cloud his mind. He had aggravated his injury more than he would have liked. _

"_Alright, Estel, I will wait. But I promise you that Ada will never say those kinds of things to you again. He will not get away with what he did." Slowly he eased himself down onto the bed. He laid one hand over his chest wound, and he reached the other hand out to grasp Estel's. _

"_Promise me one thing, Estel."_

"_Anything, Elladan." _

"_I never want to see you beg again."_

"_I promise, gwador nin."_

_For the first time, Estel actually smiled. Elladan gently squeezed his hand and then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep._

* * *

"Elladan? Elladan, are you well?" Elrohir had been trying to gain his brother's attention for the past five minutes.

"I'm sorry, Elrohir, I was lost in thought. I was reminded of the day I awoke from my injuries and found Estel in my room, crying and asking for forgiveness."

"Poor, Estel. How could ada be so cruel that he would exile his own son? I miss him dearly."

"So do I, dear brother. So do I."

"I think this has gone on long enough. We should just confront ada about what happened and try to figure out why he exiled Estel. Something is not right. Ada…is not right. I think there is more going on than meets the eye and it's our job to discover what it is," Elrohir said in a determined voice.

"You are right. We must find ada quickly. Then we must search for Estel. I cannot imagine the state he must be in."

With a nod of agreement, the twins went out in search of their father to learn once and for all why their brother had been abandoned.

* * *

A/N: Wow. I managed to go a whole chapter without writing about Aragorn being injured (I must be slipping ; ). Just so you know, the italicized part is a flashback. I figured you would understand that, but just in case. I was overwhelmed by the wonderful reviews I received from the last chapter and I appreciate everything you had to say about the story. I would be very grateful if you reviewed this chapter as well. Tell me what you think; ) 


	8. A Glimmer of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing though it would be great if Aragorn was mine.

A/N: Sorry about the wait, but the weekend got a little hectic, my birthday was on Monday, and I am a very lazy person. I managed to write another chapter. I hope you all like it. Thank you for those of you who reviewed and those of you who are reading this story. I really appreciate it!

* * *

It was safe to say that Aragorn was tired. His head hurt and his side throbbed unmercifully. He could barely walk on his left leg as it pained him where the spike had nicked his thigh. His right leg wavered as it had to endure almost the full weight of both his and Legolas' bodies. Sweat accumulated on his brow as Aragorn tried to keep Legolas at least semiconscious while trying to make sure that both he and Legolas did not fall flat on the ground (which at that point, if they did, he would never be able to get up again).

Legolas mumbled incoherently the whole time. It seemed that whatever the poison flowing through his veins was, it was spreading rapidly. Aragorn knew that Legolas was close to collapsing. Aragorn had managed to keep his friend walking at least somewhat so that Aragorn did not have to carry him. It was truly a blessing because he knew that in his own injured condition, he would never be able to support the full dead weight of another body, even one as light as Legolas'.

More worrisome than Legolas' condition was the thought that the orcs would soon catch up. That one thought is what kept Aragorn going at a constant pace rather than rest once in awhile. Eventually, he did not notice how much time seemed to pass or how much distance he put between them and the orcs. He focused on the road ahead and healing for Legolas.

Finally, they seemed to have made it back to the clearing where they first met. Believing that they had time to spare, Aragorn carefully lowered Legolas to the ground. Before leaving his friend's side to search for any supplies that might be left, he decided to look over Legolas' wounds. To his horror, he noticed that his shoulder was black, spreading quickly down to about several inches above his elbow. Swallowing hard to keep the nausea at bay, Aragorn forced himself to forget about the shoulder wound for the moment and look for any other wounds that his friend may have sustained. He gently opened Legolas' tunic and found massive bruising around the rib cage. Feeling for any breaks, he determined that there were only two broken ribs and one cracked one. He sighed with relief that none of the ribs that had been jostled on the journey had pierced a lung.

Seeing that his friend was not in danger should he leave him for a few moments, Aragorn stood up and began searching for any supplies that might be left. He looked to find that the fire had been put out, as it seemed a small pile of dirt was all that remained within the area that had previously been used as a fire. The orcs, no doubt, must have stayed a while longer than expected that they actually bothered to put the fire out.

Without sparing a second glance at the fire, Aragorn moved on to more pressing matters. A little ways from the fire pit was the rock that he had been sitting on when Legolas had met him that night. On it was a spare cloak that he had brought with him when he left Rivendell. Surprisingly, it was in better condition than his present one. Seeing need to take it with him, Aragorn picked it up and continued to scan the area.

Besidethe rockwas all that was left of his bag with medical supplies. It was ripped and torn as if two orcs decided to pull it at both ends. The contents littered the ground around it. Carefully, Aragorn knelt down and began to search for anything left that could still be useful.

Relief swept over him as he found a small amount of athelas that was not trampled by the numerous orc feet that had been there as was shown by the footprints that were present on the ground. He quickly picked it up and made his way back to Legolas as fast as his injured body would take him.

There was no time to boil the athelas. He would just have to use it the way it was. Aragorn put the plant in his mouth, chewed it, and then placed it on the entry wound in Legolas' shoulder. Legolas gave a moan of pain when contact was made with the wound, but he never regained consciousness. Worry settled over Aragorn's features. He knew that they needed to get to Rivendell quicker, but there was no way in the condition both of them were in. Silently, he prayed.

Just when he began to give up hope of ever returning with Legolas alive, he felt something nudge his shoulder. Looking up with weary eyes, Aragorn saw that his horse, Amara, had returned. He believed that his horse had run miles away from the campsite when the orcs approached. At the time, there was too much commotion to notice whether or not his and Legolas' horses were stilled tied to the tree or if they'd run off. Seeing that neither one was present upon entering the site, Aragorn assumed that the horse had run for safety and had been leagues away by then. His heart leaped for joy when he saw his beloved horse…the only remnant of his life in Rivendell…his last companion.

"You are a sight for sore eyes, mellon nin," Aragorn said as he rose to pat his horse on the nose. "I almost gave up hope of ever making it out alive. Come, Amara, we need to help Legolas."

The idea of trying to get an unconscious Legolas onto a horse was easier said than done. Aragorn did not know if he could support Legolas' weight enough to get him on top of the horse without aggravating his own injuries further. With a sigh, he carefully bent down, gathered Legolas in his arms, and then stood up slowly. His side protested the added weight, and Aragorn almost doubled over and dropped his friend on the ground. Clenching his teeth against the wave of pain, Aragorn gently placed his friend on the back of his horse. As soon as he settled Legolas on top, Aragorn fell to one knee. His breathing quickened as the added strain sent shooting waves of pain through every wound on his body. His hand automatically went to his side, which seemed to pain him the most, as it was the most serious wound. He pressed his hand against it, only to come back with his fingers covered in something wet…blood. _'This is not good'_ Aragorn said to himself.

He could not afford to lose much more blood. He was already pale, sweaty, and exhausted. He could barely manage the pain as it was, but to add more blood loss to the list would certainly put him over the edge.

Aragorn was so preoccupied with his injuries that he nearly jumped when his horse nudged him on the shoulder again. He looked into its brown eyes and seemed to find a new wave of energy. Seeing the horse brought back his need to get Legolas back to Rivendell as quick as he could. With one final deep breath, Aragorn slowly raised himself back to his feet. He grabbed what was left of the athelas, and he took the spare cloak that still lay draped over the rock. He replaced his tattered and torn cloak that had holes in it from the spikes and blood from his wounds. Then, he mounted the horse behind Legolas and urged his horse on. He hoped that his side would stop bleeding soon and that he would be conscious by the time he reached Rivendell. Worry for his friend began to overshadow worry for himself. His hope was that they would make better time and be back in Rivendell in a few hours, if both could hold on that long.

* * *

A/N: Wow, another chapter. I don't know when the next update will be, but believe it or not, I have homework due in the middle of the summer that I have to mail into school. Yes, physics it is. Then a week from this Saturday I go on vacation. I hope to update at least twice, but I can't promise anything. It depends on my inspiration. I will update before I leave though. Well, enough about me. Please review and make this author forget about the fact that she has homework due in the middle of the summer. 


	9. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Aragorn, but I don't. But at least I can do the next best thing: write about him.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story and keeping track of what is going on. Thanks to DawnStrider for the constant reviews. I must say, I find them very encouraging. I plan to update one more time this week, and then I go on vacation for a week starting Saturday/Sunday. Then you'll have to wait. Sorry about that. Anyway, here is the next installment and I hope you like it.

* * *

Aragorn had been riding nonstop since both he and Legolas came across his horse. Despite his weariness, Aragorn urged his horse on with all haste for he knew that his friend would not last much longer. His own consciousness was waning and his own condition became more serious as the day passed. Finally, when he thought all hope would be lost, he saw the gates of Rivendell in the distance, offering solace from the pains of the world. Aragorn could not have felt any more relieved when he saw it, that not even the fact that he was exiled, could dampen his spirit.

He had noticed the border patrol elves trailing him all the way to the gate. As soon as they reached the gates, he found that both he and Legolas were surrounded at arrow point by every elf on guard that night. Pain, worry, and anger passed over his face all at once. His mouth was dry and he could barely speak above a whisper. Mustering all the strength he could spare, he said as loudly as he could in his hoarse voice, "Please! Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, is in need of Elrond's healing hands. He is dying! Please, I need safe passage." Desperation could be heard in his voice, but the urgency in his eyes showed his need was great. The elves hesitated. Just when he believed thatthey would turn them away, a voice rang out that belonged to none other than Glorfindel.

"Back down! Let them pass!" Glorfindel's command rang through the air. He was mounted on a beautiful white horse. He pushed his way through the group surrounding the two friends.

"Go back to your posts!"

Finally, they all dispersed. Aragorn sighed in relief and nodded thanks to Glorfindel, but he refused to meet the older elf's eyes. Glorfindel noticed this and smiled sadly.

"Please, Estel, do not shy from me. I hold no grudge against you. Though your father may kill me for saying this, I think there was an error in his judgment. You will always belong here. It is and always will be your home."

Tears welled in Aragorn's eyes. He would have loved to have said more to the elf, but he did not want Elrond to find out and possibly punish Glorfindel for allowing them passage. In addition, the thought of getting Legolas help occupied his mind completely.

"Thank you for your kind words, Lord Glorfindel, but Legolas is in dire need of medical attention."

Glorfindel slightly winced at the formal words that Aragorn used, but decided to ignore the incident and continue the conversation later. Nodding in agreement, he led Aragorn's horse into the main courtyard. He dismounted his horse, but bade Aragorn to stay on his. He was afraid that he would fall if he dismounted unaided.

"Please, Estel, stay on your horse. I can see the weariness and pain in your eyes. I will inform Elrond of your presence. I do not want you to risk your health." Aragorn was about to protest but Glorfindel cut him off. "Do not argue with me. I have been to death and back. You are more injured than you wish to appear. You are in just as much pain and danger as Legolas. Do not insult my intelligence."

Glorfindel smiled as he meant the final words as a jest. He expected a retort from Aragorn along the lines of, 'What intelligence?', but the words never came. The man remained silent. He told Aragorn to wait once more, and then darted off to find Elrond. _'That boy is in more pain than he lets on,'_ Glorfindel thought sadly as he ran through the house in search of his friend.

* * *

In a room of elegance, amid shelves containing numerous books about great battles and romances, maps and charts, histories and fantasies, was a small wooden desk, handcrafted with care, engraved with many intricate patterns and designs. Sitting in this desk among the books and paperwork sat the Lord of Rivendell, Elrond, looking ever so serious and deep in thought. Worry lines were etched in his face and it looked as if he hadn't slept in days. It seemed the world was unkind to the Elvin Lord. With a great sigh, as if the answer to life's biggest question just slipped through his fingers again, Elrond rose and walked silently to the balcony of the room.

Rivendell was as beautiful as ever. The sun was shining, the river wasgradually flowing, birds were chirping outside the window, the grass wasas green and ashealthy as ever. What more could be wrong? Elrond closed his eyes and wished that the world did not look as beautiful as it did today for he was certainly in no mood to enjoy it. So many memories raced through his mind. His mind flashed with memories of the dreadful day that his son was injured and then all of the events that transpired after that incidentfollowed. That night…Elrond opened his tortured eyes to clear his mind of those horrible memories. That was the night that he banished his only son to a life of solitude…a life without a home.

Despite what his sons thought, Elrond's heart was broken the moment he uttered the words of condemnation to his son…his Estel. His anger toward him was only a front to the worry that he held so deep in his heart. They could never know the torture he went through in his mind when he came to the only decision he could find at the time. They had no idea what was going to happen. They had no idea what he knew. They had no idea that he was trying to keep his son safe. Elrond gave a bitter laugh at this thought.

"Safe? I think I may have put him in more danger than I meant," Elrond stated softly aloud.

"Put who in more danger?"

Elrond jumped at the voice behind him. He did not hear the approach of his two twin sons. Banishing his previous thoughts, Elrond forced a smile on his face and beckoned his sons to come in. He saw the worry etched on their faces at his appearance and nodded that he was fine. He saw Elladan looked expectantly for the answer to his earlier question when they entered the room.

"Do not worry, my sons. It is nothing you need to concern yourselves with. I was just rambling." Elrond tried to placate his sons' need for answers by simply brushing them off as if nothing was wrong.

"But, ada, you don't ramble." Elrohir grew concerned.

"I was lost in thought. I repeat, it is _nothing_ to worry about," Elrond said with a slight emphasis. His tone came across colder than he intended, but he wanted to make it apparent that he was not going to talk about it and there was no arguing. "I am sorry. I meant not to worry you. I assure you that I am well."

The anger Elladan held resurfaced again as he remembered why they were there in the first place. Believing everything was well with his father he moved on to more pressing matters.

"Ada, we came here for a reason. We want to know why you banished our brother when you know that he had nothing to do with my injury or the occurrences that night," Elladan demanded bluntly. Elrohir nodded in agreement.

"Well you did not take long getting to the point. I figured you would question my reasons; I just wondered how long it would take."

"Ada, you did not answer us," Elladan said losing his patience.

"I am not going to. You need not know why I did it. I do not need to explain my actions to anyone, not even you. I will stand by my word. I assure you, Lord Aragorn will be fine." _'At least I hope,'_ He added to himself.

"But, ada," Elrohir said as his anger began to build as well, "How could you exile your own son? It is unjustifiable!"

"Elrohir-," Elrond began but he never finished his sentence (silently he thanked the Valar that he did not need to continue their conversation at the moment).Yells were heard from the guards. Almost instantly, Glorfindel burst through the door, worry etched on his face.

"Come, Elrond, it is Legolas and your s…Aragorn. They have come on horseback. Legolas is terribly injured, and Aragorn does not seem to fair well either. The border guards allowed them passage as Aragorn claimed it to be an emergency and that Legolas…Legolas would die."

Worry and concern flashed across Elrond's face. Even though he exiled him, he certainly didn't want to see Aragorn injured and hurting. Despite what the twins and everyone else seemed to believe, he would never turn down anyone in need of medical attention. With a curt nod of understanding, Elrond quickly made his way down to the courtyard to see to his patients. _'Valar, let them be alive'._

* * *

A/N: Now we know Elrond is not completely the bad guy after all. See, he's not unfeeling and cold. But what is he trying to protect Aragorn from? How will he respond to seeing his son again? What happened that night (truthfully, your guess is as good as mine)?We may find out in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think; ) 


	10. Home is Where the Hurt is

Disclaimer: See Chapter one for the whole thing.

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They are the only things that keep me writing. For all who are enjoying this story, you may be happy to note that I am NOT going on vacation next week. It's a long story, but just don't ask. So, here is the next update, and there will be updates next week. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Aragorn was trying desperately not to pass out. He did not want to be in Rivendell anymore. Memories of the last time he was there came to mind and his hope that he would be accepted again because of his injuries vanished. He did not believe his father would take him in after what happened that day. The conversation would remain forever imprinted in Aragorn's mind.

* * *

_"I have no choice. I must banish you from Rivendell." _

_Aragorn's shocked eyes met Elrond's cold ones as the terrible words were uttered. His mind refused to believe it. This could not be the same man who told him when he was a child that nothing he could ever do would cease his love for him. Elrond would always be his ada no matter what. When the young elfling children did not accept Estel's friendship because he was human, who dried his tears? When he broke his arm because he tried to prove to his supposed friends that he could climb a tree as fast as they could, who mended both the pain in his arm and the pain in his heart? When he felt lost and alone when his heritage was revealed to him, who reassured him of his identity? This could not be the same man. _

_Aragorn was hurt…hurt more than he ever thought possible. _'Is this what it is like to feel your heart break?'_ His confused mind wondered. The world seemed to be crashing down around him. His worst fears of rejection were coming true. Maybe, in his mind- a small part- he knew that he never truly had a home. He tried to stop himself from thinking such nonsense. He tried to tell himself that it was not his fault. He tried to wake up from the horrible nightmare, but it was real. _

_He barely noticed that someone was talking to him. When he looked up to see his father standing there, the image was blurry. For a minute he thought he was going blind until he realized that his eyes had filled with tears. One even managed to trace its way down his cheek. Trying to find his voice, Aragorn cleared his throat and quickly asked Elrond what he had said._

"_You may stay the night, Lord Aragorn, but I expect you gone by morning. Remember: do not ever return here on pain of death. The guards will be informed that you are no longer welcome." Elrond turned to leave the room, to give the human time to accept what he had just been told. His robes were flowing behind him as he moved quickly to leave. Aragorn could not accept it yet and he refused to believe it. He grabbed Elrond's arm before he walked out and pleaded with him._

"_Ada…Lord Elrond, do I really mean so little to you? Why are you doing this to me? I-I never meant to bring pain and suffering to your house. Surely you believe me?" His eyes pleaded with his father. "What have I done for you to hate me so?"_

_His last question hung in the air. The tension grew as Aragorn awaited his answer. He searched his father's eyes for any sign of remorse, of love, or even pure hatred. But there was nothing there. No emotion could be deciphered whatsoever from the blue orbs that were but a few inches from his own face. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Elrond softly whispered a reply. The words seemed to echo forever in Aragorn's head after that moment. The world shrunk away and left him in darkness. He felt his heart break in his chest. He could no longer hold himself up. He let go of Elrond, who quickly walked out of the room. Aragorn sunk down to his knees as tears cascaded down his cheeks. A wound was made that day on his heart, one that left a scar so great that nothing would ever erase it. He was shocked; he denied the truth. What had he done to make Elrond hate him so?_

"_You, weak human, were born."_

* * *

The words rang in his head as clear as if they had just been spoken. That was the one day he would never forget as long as he lived. He barely noticed that tears were falling from his eyes and onto the wounded elf in front of him. Quickly, he wiped his face when he heard footsteps hurrying towards them. It was now or never.

Four elves hurried around the corner: Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, and Elrond. Worry was etched on their faces. _'No doubt that they are worried more about Legolas' welfare than my own,'_ He dismally thought.

"Estel! What have you done this time?" Elladan questioned good-naturedly. His smile fell when he looked at his brother. He hung his head in shame and refused to meet anyone's eyes. Aragorn's silent reply was, _'What have I not done?'_

"What happened, Estel?" Elrohir asked breaking the silence.

"I met Legolas in the woods. We ran into orcs and tried to hide in a cave. He was caught and they shot him with an arrow that held some kind of unknown poison. I have the arrow here." He handed the arrow to Glorfindel, who hurried inside to prepare the things that Elrond would need. "I tried to help him, but we had no herbs since they were left at the camp." Aragorn made sure to leave out the whole part about him falling through the floor, getting hurt, and having to walk halfway back to Rivendell. Elladan knew that his brother was hiding something, but he refused to press the matter in front of his father.

Elrond had yet to meet Aragorn's gaze. Through the entire story, Elrond made sure that he was checking on Legolas' injuries. When the story finished he nodded, picked up Legolas in his arms, and proceeded back into the house. Before he walked back inside, he came to a stop, turned around and faced Aragorn for the first time.

"Are you injured, Lord Aragorn? I will not deny you treatment. After all, you managed to keep the prince from dying."

"I am fine, my lord." Aragorn nodded his head in reverence. He did not miss the backhanded compliment at the end of Elrond's statement. That was the last of his self control. He could take it no longer. He definitely was not going to stay in the house even if he was dying. It was not that he was angry, but he knew his heart could not take it. He spent that last night in Rivendell, studying ever aspect of the house, every detail, including his room. How cruel it would be to see it all again and then be cast away.

Elrond nodded to Aragorn and then hurried with Elrohir on his heels to help the dying prince. Aragorn was completely transfixed as he watched his father and brother walk away that he almost didn't notice that Elladan stayed behind.

"Where do you think you are going, brother?" Elladan asked as he grabbed Aragorn's horse by the reins as his brother tried to depart.

"Let go, Elladan. I have no place here."

"That may be so, but you are far more wounded than you let on. That was not the whole tale was it?"

"I'm _fine_." Aragorn was becoming annoyed. Why wouldn't his brother just leave him alone? It's not like he even cared.

"Despite what you may think, I hold no grudge against you and I find no fault in your heart. Elrohir and I were actually going to come looking for you after we had a nice long talk with ada about why he would banish his own son." Elladan was still angered by the whole thought of his father being that cruel.

"Please, Elladan. Do not feign kindness. My heart could not take it." Aragorn's emotions were out of control, and his body was starting to break down.

"Estel, you are pale, sweaty, most likely feverish, and you would accuse me of pretending to care. You are my brother as much as Elrohir. I would defy my father if it meant that I could show you how much I care. Please, gwador nin, stay and let me heal your wounds. I know I made you promise me and I may seem hypocritical, but I will beg on my hands and knees if it will make you stay."

Aragorn could no longer hold it in. Tears streamed down his face and the events of the last few days replayed in his mind. He was exhausted; he hurt in both body and mind. Aragorn slowly and clumsily dismounted from the horse. He would have fallen if Elladan hadn't caught him.

"Help me, gwador nin. Help me heal." With his last words whispered, Aragorn fell unconscious in his brother's arms.

* * *

A/N: Poor Aragorn. I hope you all liked it. Please review and cheep me up since the family vacation just went down the tubes. 


	11. Protection Means Rejection

Disclaimer: Same old, same old

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I miss vacation, but your reviews made me happy because it gave me something special to read when I was online. I am so glad that you are all enjoying my story. This is probably the longest chapter I ever posted. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks again for reviewing. You really made my day. This story would have died a long time ago if I didn't have such wonderful responses. Even one good response tells me that at least I am making someone happy. Thank you!

* * *

"What have you done to yourself this time?" Elladan whispered aloud. He carefully gathered his brother in his arms and slowly carried him into the house. He climbed the stairs and walked into the Healing Ward.

Inside, Elrond, Elrohir, and Glorfindel were busy working on Legolas' injuries. Elrohir and Glorfindel were solely focused on the injuries that could be healed without too much special attention, like the broken ribs. They were constantly hovering over the elf's body, poking and prodding, and bandaging and cleaning. Elrond, however, was focused on the poisoned shoulder wound. The elf's arm was blackening quickly, and he knew that no matter how much he cleaned the wound, it would never stem the poison in the young prince's bloodstream. Elrond did all he could with the little he had. Then, he arose from his chair, wiped his forehead, and dismissed himself from the room.

"I must find the antidote to the poison. Little can be done without it. Elrohir, continue working on his other injuries. Glorfindel, I may need your help."

Glorfindel made sure that Elrohir would be fine without him and then went to join Elrond. Before they made it through the doorway, they noticed Elladan carrying Aragorn in his arms. Glorfindel muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "You have awful timing, young one". He looked to his friend to see what the lord's reaction would be.

Many emotions crossed Elrond's face when he saw Elladan standing in the doorway with his son in his arms. Anger, concern, worry, and…regret. His eyes looked as if an inner battle was going on about whether or not he should stay and help his son or go and care for Legolas. Even in Aragorn's injured state, Elrond still had difficulty looking at his son. Not out of anger or shamefulness at his son's previous actions, but because of anger at his own. He felt ashamed for exiling Estel, and regret was the one emotion that showed clearly in his eyes. He did not want his son ever finding out because it would just make everything so much harder. The more his son hated him, the easier it was to let him go. Elrond could not take it if he saw his son's eyes pleading with him not to leave him. His heart would break all over again. He was so close to just rushing over to his injured son, gathering him in his arms, and caring for him like he did when Aragorn was sick as a child. _'NO!' _Elrond told himself, _'You cannot let him back into your life, if not for your sake, then for his!' _Elrond closed his eyes and shook his head as if to clear the many thoughts that ran through it. He quickly calmed himself, and against every instinct in his body, he did not bother to look his son over.

"I see that Lord Aragorn was indeed injured. I trust you can take care of him, Elladan, for I must see to it that Legolas gets the antidote for the poison. He is not expendable, after all." Elrond never quite met his son's eyes, for he knew he would see the rage that he could feel emanating from his skin. Without another word, Elrond left the room with Glorfindel at his heels. Before leaving the elder elf gave Elladan a sad smile of apology as his eyes locked with his.

"Do not hold this against him. I have known him many years. There is something wrong that he is not telling us. Do not take his words to heart. I worry about him."

Elladan had to bite his tongue. Angry was not the word for his feelings. Enraged was more like it.

"I worry more about Estel."

With a nod of understanding, Glorfindel followed in the direction Elrond had gone. Elladan watched him leave, almost transfixed as he tried to keep his temper at bay. _'Why should I worry about Ada when he has no worry for Estel? What could possibly be so wrong that he would banish his own son? As far as I'm concerned he's fine. He said so himself.'_ Despite what he thought in his angered state, a small part of Elladan knew that Glorfindel made sense. A small part worried about his father. He saw the change after that night. That was the night when…

Elladan was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a soft moan coming from his arms. It seemed Aragorn had awakened. Pain was etched in his features and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"El-dan," Aragorn murmured. His voice weak and strained.

"Shhhh, Estel, worry not. I'll fix you up and you'll be as good as new in no time. Rest, Estel," Elladan said soothingly. Seeing that his brother's condition was deteriorating, he quickly carried him over to the bed next to Legolas. Gently, he laid his brother on top of the covers, and looked down to see where his brother was injured. Before he could remove Aragorn's outer cloak, his brother became agitated. Aragorn batted his brother's hands away from his clothing and fought to get up from the bed. Elladan could not fathom why his brother was reacting this way until he noticed where his brother's eyes were focused.

Legolas was lying on the bed next to him, barely breathing with Elrohir looming over him trying to bandage his ribs. Despite the discomfort Elrohir must have been causing, Legolas was not moving. Not one sound escaped his lips. His face did not flinch in pain. He just lay still, almost as still as death.

"Legolas! I have to get to him." Aragorn was fighting using the new rush of adrenaline that surged through his veins. Fortunately, he was still too weak to dislodge his brother, but he did put up a good fight.

"Estel! Estel, listen to me!" Elladan tried to gain his brother's attention. It was almost as if Aragorn was off in another world. "Lasto beth nin, Estel. Legolas will be fine. You-have-to-calm-down." Elladan slowly said the last words in order to get through to his brother. Finally, Estel's eyes met with his brother's.

"I have to help him. It's all my fault," Aragorn said in a small voice that betrayed how heartbroken he felt.

"Estel, listen to me," Elladan demanded softly, but firmly. Aragorn refused to meet his eyes. He knew there was more to his brother's sadness than just Legolas. Being in this house caused enough pain as it was without the day's events to add to it.

"Estel, look at me." Aragorn's broken eyes met his brothers. Elladan's heart broke when he saw the misery clearly written in his eyes. It was a pain that went all the way down to the core of his soul.

"Estel, none of this is your fault, not Legolas' injuries, not your injuries, not Ada's feelings. Legolas will be fine, and so will you. Let me take care of you."

Aragorn finally seemed to relent. His arms slackened and he allowed his brother to lay him back down onto the bed. His breathing was rough and quick. Sweat beaded his forehead as his skin burned with fever. The pain threatened to overwhelm him.

Elladan knew that he needed to help his brother fast. He carefully began to remove Aragorn's outer cloak so that he could see where his brother's injuries were located. Seeing that there was not a mark on his cloak meant that Aragorn was wearing his spare so that he could hide his injuries from everyone. Then,he would not have to stay in Rivendell. _'Oh, tithen pen, did you really wish to hide yourself that desperately that you would risk your own life?' _Elladan mused.

As soon as Elrohir finished with Legolas and accepted that there was nothing left to be done except wait for an antidote, he made his way to the side of Aragorn's bed. Elladan was just removing the cloak when his brother walked over. After it was removed, both brothers gasped as they saw the blood that was seeping from both his shoulder and side wounds. They were both infected as well as the thigh wound.

"What happened to you?" Elrohir asked aloud.

It was time to go to work. Elrohir made sure to take care of the thigh wound as it was less serious and easier to treat. In mere minutes, it was cleaned and bandaged. Then, he moved on to the side wound which Elladan was silently working on to control the bleeding. Both of Elladan's hands were pressed tightly against the wound which still bled freely. Anger surged through his veins at the thought of his father leaving without lending aid to his son. Elrohir noticed his brother's distracted look and realized that he did notnotice that more blood was seeping out on the sheets beneath Aragorn.

"Elladan, look at this. It looks as if whatever pierced Estel's side, went completely through."

This made the entire job even harder. They desperately tried to stem the flow of blood on both sides of the wounds. Aragorn groaned under the added forces. His consciousness was returning much to both of his brothers' dismay. His teeth were clenched and his breathing was even more rapid. The pain that ran up his side was excruciating. He tried to move away from the source of the pain, but a voice stopped his endeavor.

"Saes, Estel. Do not move. We have to stop the bleeding. Relax and rest, gwador nin," Elladan said quietly but forcefully.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the bleeding stopped and both brothers padded the wound thickly in bandages and then wrapped the wound tightly to keep the pressure. Aragorn groaned as the bandaged was tied at last.

"We're almost through," Elrohir assured him.

The shoulder wound was taken care of in much the same fashion as the side wound with the exception of a sling. They created it to keep Aragorn's arm immobile so that he would not put too much stress on the healing wound with the weight of his arm. It already looked as if he pulled the wound open even more than it should have been. No doubt that happened from the climb from the bottom of the cave (though they did not know yet).

Aragorn waited for his brothers to finish so that he could try and get his breathing under control along with the pain. The constant prodding and pushing on his wounds left them even sorer than they had been with almost no respite.

"There. We are finished, Estel. You can rest. I will return shortly with some of the tea that you love so much," Elrohir said teasingly as he walked over to the table on the other side of the room where Elrond had left some of his herbs, including the ones for the tea. Undoubtedly, he anticipated its use. While Elrohir worked on the tea, Elladan tried to keep his brother awake until Elrohir came back with the medicine.

"Estel, is there anything else I should know? Say...how you became injured in the first place?" Elladan asked trying to get his brother to talk about his experience.

"It is nothing important," Aragorn said trying to avoid the entire conversation. He did not want his brother to think him weak and clumsy, nor did he want to lose the love that he so desperately needed. He liked the feeling that maybe he wasn't in the wrong, but if his brother found that to be false, he would be rejected all over again. Then, realization dawned on him. No matter how much he wanted his brothers to accept him back, he knew that Elrond would never allow it. _'Maybe it is better to be rejected,'_ Aragorn thought.

"When will you learn that nothing you could ever do would stop my love for you?" Elladan asked hoping that his brother would reveal what happened. This was his chance. This was Aragorn's way out.

"Lord Elrond used to say that to me and look how easily I lost his love. Look, Elladan. I know you are trying to make me feel better, but I have accepted that I have nothing, but your pity…that is worse than nothing." It broke Aragorn's heart to hurt his brother like this, but he did not want him to get into trouble with Elrond because he cared. He'd rather have Elladan hate him because it would just be easier for him to leave. Aragorn did not intend to spend much time within the walls of Rivendell. As soon as he could move and made sure that Legolas was alright, he planned to leave as quickly and unnoticeably as possible.

"Estel, what has gotten into you? You know Elrohir and I care about you? You--"

Thankfully, Aragorn did not have to hear the rest for Elrohir chose to walk over at that moment and gave his brother the tea he had made. He silently handed the cup to his brother and waited as he drank the contents down. Elrohir took the cup, went over to the closet, grabbed a new pair of sheets and covered his brother with them. Aragorn did not fight the feeling of sleep any longer. His body was tired and so was his heart. The sooner he healed, the quicker he could leave. As long as Elladan was angry at him, their parting would be much easier.

He was more like his father than he thought. Both thought it was easier to push others away in hopes that they could avoid an emotional confrontation and become hurt in the process. What neither of them understood was that the more they pushed others away, the more they hurt themselves…the more their own hearts broke.

* * *

A/N: I must say that was longer than I anticipated. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me how the story is; ) 


	12. Cure for the Sick, Prayers for the Lost

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thank you sooooo much for your reviews: QueenofFlarmphgal, DawnStrider, and Siegle. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and following what happens. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Books were everywhere. They were strewn across the room. All different books: some open to pages with columns about herbs; other's had pictures of different plants; still others were about various diseases and poisons. Amidst all of these books, were two very worried elves whose focuswas solely basedon the discovery of the identification of the poison in Legolas' veins. 

Elrond was bent over the arrow that Aragorn had brought back. He carefully inspected the tip. The black substance seemed to coat every barb. Elrond winced as he imagined the pain Legolas must have been in when the arrow was ripped from his shoulder. He knew Aragorn would never remove a barbed arrow in that manner nor would he be so vicious. Elrond inspected every aspect of the poison including its texture and color. He constantly consulted the books next to him hoping there was something there to help. Finally, he resigned himself to the fact that Aragorn was right, and that it was indeed a new poison. It was not that he did not believe him; on the contrary, Elrond trusted Aragorn completely when it came to healing. It was just that he was hoping against hope that it would not be a complex poison that might possibly have no cure.

Accepting the fact that it was an unknown toxin, Elrond immediately began gathering herbs that would counteract its apparent effects like fever, coma-like symptoms, and blackening of the appendage. _'Why do they keep finding bigger and better ways to destroy the body?' _Elrond asked himself in frustration. He was so tired of orcs. He was tired of their torturous ways, their horrible weapons, and their constantly developed poisons. Elrond just wanted life to be simpler.

"When did it get so complicated?" Elrond asked not realizing he had said it aloud. He looked slightly embarrassed when Glorfindel turned worried eyes toward him. This was not the first time he had let his thoughts become apparent for all ears. It was also not the first time that Glorfindel was witness.

Glorfindel, who had been working vigorously to help find the cure, looked up when he heard his friend's voice. He could see the lines of worry, pain, and frustration that seemed to be etched permanently in his friend's features. There were dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. All in all, Elrond looked terrible. Glorfindel was worried about him, but he never let it show. He tried to be compliant when Elrond ranted and raved about the stupidity of the creatures in Middle Earth, including his sons. He was there when Elrond banished Aragorn as he tried to talk some sense into him. Eventually, he relented and came to agree with Elrond only because he asked him to havetrust in him. So far, Glorfindel had been trusting of Elrond's decisions, but after ignoring his injured son completely, he worried that maybe there was something incredibly wrong with his friend.

"Elrond, we've been friends many long years. I have saved your life and you have saved mine countless times. You told me that night that I should trust you in your decision. You said that everything was for the best. I have trusted you this far, but I must express my worry for you. Estel was terribly injured upstairs, and you didn't even give him a second thought. I know you better than that. You would never deny medical attention to anyone, not even your worst enemy because you are a healer. You ease suffering. Why would you not ease the suffering of the man you once called son? What is wrong with you my friend?" Glorfindel's words struck a nerve. Elrond's eyes flashed with pain and anger. Glorfindel hoped that maybe Elrond would open up, but instead he just closed himself off even more.

"What I choose to do is none of your business. I owe no explanation to you. I am absolutely and unequivocally well." Elrond's fiery response would have stopped anyone from further questions, but Glorfindel was not intimidated so easily. Anger surged through his veins as well.

"Do I need to remind you that of all the people on Arda, you owe me an explanation more than anyone? I trusted your word and kept your sons at bay. I played mediator between both you and them so that peace could be kept. I was there for Elladan and Elrohir when everything in the world seemed hopeless after you banished Estel…their hope as well as yours. How dare you tell me that I have no business when that child is up there injured and heartbroken thinking that he has no one left in this world. Your sons will not even speak to you without being reminded of the pain you've caused them. I have known you longer than anyone. Trust me and tell what is wrong!"

Glorfindel shouted the last words as the anger reached its peak. He had held it in all that time and finally, he felt better than he had in a long time. He knew that he was not mad at his friend, at least not so much that he would abandon him. Glorfindel knew that so far, speaking kindly to Elrond was not giving him any answers. Maybe rage would work better, and it appeared that it had.

Shame showed clearly on Elrond's face. There was no trace of anger whatsoever for he knew that he deserved it. If anything, he owed the truth to Glorfindel. The pain in his heart was overwhelming, but he knew he had to face the facts. He had to tell Glorfindel. But he was not ready. If he was going to tell his friend, he would have to tell everyone else as well.

"I know, Glorfindel. I have not been totally truthful with anyone, especially you. I promise that I will tell you what is going on when we find the cure for Legolas. I do not wish to have to tell the tale twice." Glorfindel was about to object when Elrond held his hand up to silence him. "Listen to me, mellon nin. I promise you that I will tell you everything, but I just need to time to get my own thoughts together. There are more pressing matters that need my attention." Elrond's eyes pleaded with Glorfindel to trust him this one last time. Glorfindel could see that truth in his friend's eyes, and he knew that Elrond had finally given in and wouldfully explain what he knew.

He nodded his acceptance of Elrond's apology, and with a smile he told him, "I am going to hold you to your word this time. I swear that if you do not do as you say, there is no force on Arda that will keep me from my revenge." It was truly meant in jest, but it held an underlying tone that Glorfindel was not kidding, and that should Elrond back out of the agreement, there would be consequences. Elrond smiled back at his friend and then continued to search for the cure.

Time passed slowly as the two elves searched desperately to find a cure for the poison that infected Legolas. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Elrond managed to formulate a potential treatment that could destroy the vile toxin in the prince's veins. He explained everything to Glorfindel, and after rechecking its validity, the two quickly left to give Legolas the cure.

* * *

Aragorn tossed and turned in his sleep. He was lost amid the painful memories of the past as he was held in the grip of a raging fever. His wounds had festered for too long, and it made him extremely sick. He constantly cried out half in Elvish about prior incidents. Words like, "Sarkáhn" and "Sarniâ" were used over and over again. He seemed to be reliving the horror of the last couple of months. 

Elladan and Elrohir were beside themselves with worry at their brother's condition. They tried their best to keep the fever at bay but it was to no avail. They resigned themselves to the fact that they would have to let the sickness run its course and have faith that their brother would be strong enough to fight it. Elrohir attempted to keep his brother calm by crushing athelas into a bowl so that the fumes would ease Aragorn's mind. When that failed, all the twins could do was sit and watch their brother suffer from the fever and the memories. The silence was often broke by his constant ramblings.

"Stop…No, leave him alone…Ada, don't you die on me…Please, I'm sorry…I'm sorry Elladan…Elrohir…I took your father away…Forgive me," Aragorn shouted hoarsely in his feverish state. Elladan quickly took his brothers hand in hopes of calming him. Quietly in his ear, he whispered comforting words in Elvish. Tears were in his eyes as he watched his brother suffer and the memories that Aragorn relived began to resurface in his own mind. He remembered that night when Elrond had died. No one ever really talked about it because it was too painful to speak of. Now, the memories flooded his mind full force.

Elrohir notice his twin's distress, and quietly began to speak to him from the other side of Aragorn.

"Elladan, do not dwell on the past. Our brother needs us right now. Be strong for him."

Elladan heard the truth in his words and nodded, closing his eyes to stop the tears from streaming down his face. He had to think of something else to focus his mind away from the past. Then, his father flashed in his mind again, except not when he "died". He thought of the emotional stress that he caused on the family especially Estel when he banished his human son. This sent him off on another tirade of anger.

"Where is ada when his son is up here in the fits of a feverish nightmare? How could he leave Estel when he was so injured both physically and emotionally? He is such a--" Elladan never finished as another cry from Estel interrupted him. The raised voice of his brother reminded him of the night Elrond banished him. The anger scared him, and the fear of his father resurfaced. Aragorn's eyes flew open and his eyes locked with Elladan's, yet he was not seeing him.

"I'm sorry, Ada…You must believe…me…I'm sorry I was such a burden. I'm sorry…I was born," Aragorn's fevered mind apologized. Elladan knew exactly what was happening. While Elrohir tried to lay Aragorn back down onto the bed, Elladan spoke soothingly to his brother.

"Shhhh, ion nin, there is nothing to be sorry for. Ada is here. Just let your weary mind rest." Elrohir looked at his twin and forgave him for his deception. In Aragorn's mind, Elladan was his father, and the only way to put him at ease was to have his father calm him. It had the desired effect and Aragorn laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes, a sigh of relief escaping. Elrohir picked up the cool cloth by his bedside and wiped Aragorn's forehead whilemuttering calming elvish words.

Seeing that his brother was once again relaxed, Elladan rose from his chair and made his way over to the balcony on the other side of the room. He needed to get some fresh air. This night was taking its toll on his heart and after what he just said to his brother, he needed a break. The cool air caressed his face and eased his mind. He took a deep breath and looked out to see that it was night. The stars illuminated the sky and reminded Elladan that there is always a little light in the darkest of nights. He turned around saw that Elrohir was taking care of Estel, whispering and cleansing his forehead. Then, he looked back at the darkened world and began to pray softly.

"Oh, Illuvitar, please mend this broken family. Ease my brother's suffering and heal his broken heart. Let Legolas live and see the light of another day. I do not think Estel could suffer another trauma, and to lose his best friend would surely kill him. They share a bond that death could not destroy…the bond of brothers. Keep them safe." Elladan tooka breath and continued.

"Do not let gloom settle forever on this family. Help ada to see…to see that the he has caused pain that may be beyond repair. Bring back the love that we once shared and the peace that we enjoyed. Help ada find his way.

"Give Glorfindel the strength to help ada. They have been friends for so long. Let their friendship shine through the night. May he help ada so that he can worry no longer." Elladan almost stopped there, but after a moment of silence, he decided to express what _he_ really wanted. He worried about how everyone else was feeling that he almost forgot about himself.

"As for Elrohir and I, we just want our brother back. We want out family back together again. You know...no one really smiles anymore. It seems that since Estel had gone, lifehad becomeso dull. Laughter was as rare as a flower in the winter frost. Despair seemed to settle over this house and cling to it and its inhabitants. Please...bring back our hope...my hope and heal this family's heart."

Tears were slowly tracing their way down Elladan's cheeks. He wiped his eyes with the palms of his hands, and then with one last glimpse into the starry night,he turned around and went back inside. Illuvitar must have smiled on Rivendell for the stars shined a little brighter against thedarkness of thenight sky.

* * *

A/N: I think I spelled Illuvitar right, but if not, tell me. I would be grateful. I wasn't sure who Elladan would be praying to, but I gathered it would be Illuvitar. I think prayer can do wonders for the soul. So, I hope you all liked it and please review; ) 


	13. Unexpected Strength

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers: QueenofFlarmphgal, DawnStrider, and Siegle. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I still don't know what's going to happen yet, but I have some ideas. Thank you for your patience. Eventually, we'll figure out what happened "that night". Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Elrond and Glorfindel hurried up to the room, and ran quickly to Legolas' bedside. Elrond mixed the herbs with water and boiled them, and gently tried to administer the concoction to the ailing prince. Elladan and Elrohir saw that they had returned. Elrohir nodded for his brother to go and that he would stay and care for Estel. What happened next was unexpected to say the least. Elrond had underestimated Legolas' strength even in his wounded state.

As soon as Legolas felt someone lift his head, his delirious mind mistook them for a predator. Without another thought, Legolas pushed against the person leaning over him, spilling the boiling liquid onto his wounded shoulder. He was unable to suppress a cry of pain, and it tore through everyone's heart. The throbbing in his shoulder was excruciating, but it only served to fuel his anger and fear. Glorfindel tried to hold the elf down with Elladan's help who looked worriedly at the struggling being. Their attempts were futile because as soon as Legolas had cried out in pain, Aragorn began to struggle against Elrohir.

Aragorn had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past half hour. He was not completely coherent, but he had a feeling of security. He remembered hearing Elrohir speaking softly to him in elvish, so he knew he must be somewhere safe. As soon as he heard his best friend cry out in renewed pain, Aragorn's instincts became alert, and he tried desperately to rise from the bed and go to him. His fever had lowered, but not enough to deem him well. He was pleading with Elrohir and as his breathing began coming in gasps as he put too much pressure on his side. His distress was not missed for Legolas hearing was no less sufficient than it had been when he was well.

With a rush of adrenaline, Legolas dislodged Elladan from his legs and kicked him in the side of the face, knocking him to the ground. Elladan fell to the ground, his vision blurry. He shook his head a few times trying to regain his senses. Before he could rise, Glorfindel landed on the ground next to him. Legolas had pushed him off making the older elf lose his balance. He tripped over Elladan's prone form and fell flat on his back. Had the situation not been so serious, Elladan would have had a few choice words to say regarding the blonde elf's clumsy moment. His thoughts were interrupted, as Elrond began pleading with Legolas to calm down.

"Legolas, saes, lasto beth nin. You are safe. It is I, Elrond. Be still!"

Elrond's words fell on deaf ears for Legolas' mind refused to register the elf lord's presence. Elrond found that he had no other choice, but to use force. The elf needed rest, and he stood chance of aggravating his injuries even more by his constant movements. He had broken a few ribs and there was a chance that he could dislodge one and drive it into his lung. Legolas was not well, and his rapid movements could cost him his life. Dreading what he would have to, Elrond prepared himself to do what was necessary. Before he had the chance, Aragorn hobbled over, his free hand pressed firmly against his side, while Elrohir supported his weary body. He sat down on the bed next to the elf whose wild eyes shot around the room, looking for any possible threat. When he felt someone sit down beside him, his arm stretched out and was instantly wrapped around the man's throat.

"Daro, mellon nin, daro," Aragorn whispered calmly hoping that his friend would release him so he could talk. He removed his good hand from his side and placed it gently on Legolas' outstretched one. Fortunately, Legolas responded as he had hoped and he eased his grip, his strength waning.

"Lasto, mellon nin. Avo 'osto (Fear not). I am here to help you. You are safe and so am I. Let us help."

"Estel…" Legolas whispered as a note of recognition flickered in his eyes. It seemed that the poison and the fever had not completely taken over his friend's mind.

"Yes, Legolas, it is I. You are wounded and you need rest. Nothing here will harm you. Rest. Rest."

"It h-hurts, Estel."

"Iston, iston, mellon nin. I will help you. Take my hand and lay down. I will help you rest."

Legolas nodded his head, exhausted from his outburst. His energy left just as quickly as it had come. He allowed his body to relax and he fell back onto the bed, resting comfortably on the pillow. With his hand still entwined with Aragorn's, he closed his eyes and smiled. He muttered something over and over again, that was barely audible, but Aragorn understood: "Estel is safe." Aragorn smiled knowingly at his friend. He held his friend's hand firmly and closed his eyes. He concentrated hard and then after a few moments, he reopened them. He had helped his friend enter a healing sleep that would calm his nerves and help heal the injuries that were not the poisoned wound. It would also help him fight the infection and the fever.

Weary and drained, Aragorn almost fell off of the bed. His whole body trembled as he seemed to have overexerted himself and used what little energy he had. He fell into Elrohir's open arms, just as he had fallen into Elladan's earlier. His eyes were half open, but he was still conscious. He allowed his brother to take him back to the bed and lay him down. At the moment, Aragorn could not have cared about his injuries or weariness because he felt so happy to be able to aide his friend. That was his last thought as his world went black.

* * *

Elrond had been amazed at his son's stamina. He did not think he would have had enough strength to make it to Legolas' bed let alone put him into a healing sleep. Despite that fact that he did not treat Aragorn himself, he always could sense the amount of energy lost and damage taken. He was happy that he did not have to force Legolas into unconsciousness and it seemed that his son kept him from having to act upon the notion. After seeing that Legolas was well enough for now, he walked over to Elladan and Glorfindel who were at the foot of the bed.

"Are you both well?" He questioned concerned that they may have been injured.

"I think I will be fine, it was just a knock on the head. I may have a bruise later, but I don't think I have a concussion," Elladan answered still in shock after what had just happened. He could hardly believe that Legolas would have the strength to hit him that hard. Apparently, everyone had underestimated both Legolas and Aragorn and the bond that they shared.

Elrond nodded after checking Elladan to make sure that nothing was wrong as he had said. Satisfied that his son was not injured, he allowed him to go back to Aragorn's bedside to help his brother. Elrond's gaze lingered for a few moments on his wounded son, and then he turned back toward his friend.

"And you, mellon nin? How do you fare?" Elrond asked with a slight smile when he saw Glorfindel's face. He looked stunned, not because Legolas pushed him, but because he actually tripped and fell to the ground.

"I think the only thing that will be bruised is my pride. I imagine that I shall never live this down?" At Elrond's nod of amusement, Glorfindel just sighed in defeat. "I guess I shall have to start formulating my revenge." Elrond gave a small laugh and then turned back to Legolas. He walked over to the bed and rechecked his shoulder. Glorfindel came up behind him.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I think he will be, but it is too soon to tell. Though the possible cure was spilled, he managed to spill it all over his shoulder. It was not exactly how it was to be administered, but it did enter his bloodstream nonetheless. It may actually have turned out for the better because it may help heal the wound as well."

"Did he aggravate any of his other injuries?"

"No, his broken ribs are still in place, and nothing else seems amiss. All we can do now is wait and watch him carefully. I don't know how he managed to do it, but Aragorn may have helped him a great deal," Elrond said proudly dropping his usual cold exterior when it came to mentioning his foster son. Glorfindel didn't miss it.

"Do I sense a bit of pride in your voice?" He asked.

"I- I…" Elrond stammered. "Do not think too far into this. I stand by what I said. He is no longer my son and he is here because he is injured, nothing more, nothing less." With that Elrond turned away, and walked to the table against the wall to get a bowl of cool water and a towel to help soothe Legolas' feverish body.

"You are a bad liar, my friend." Glorfindel mumbled when Elrond was out of earshot. "You care more about that boy than you know."

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked it. Sorry. I know not much happened, but we're getting there.Please review and tell me what you think; ) 


	14. Pain and Tears

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N: Thank you DawnStrider, QueenofFlarmhgal, and Grumpy123 for your reviews. I enjoy hearing from you and learning your opinions. I am so glad that you are enjoying the story so much. Thank you also to those who are reading this story. Here's the next chapter for you those fans who care LOL.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir loomed worriedly over their human brother's body, checking each and every injury that he had sustained. Elladan shook his head in exasperation as it seemed that his side wound started bleeding again. Panic rose in his mind because he knew that Aragorn could not afford to lose anymore blood. Everything seemed to be going wrong for their brother.

Elrohir noticed his twin's distress as he watched him press his hands harder against the wound. Seeing the problem, Elrohir excused himself and ran to get some more herbs that would help in their endeavor to stop the constant bleeding. This was one of those moments when their father's aid would have been greatly appreciated. Knowing what Elladan's reaction would be, he decided that Aragorn's wellbeing outweighed his twin's anger. With renewed courage, he walked over to his father and asked him for his help.

"Ada, please, I know how you feel about Estel, but he really needs your help. Elladan won't admit it but his wounds are beyond our skill. Estel is going to bleed to death if we do not control the loss soon." Elrohir who was usually calm in a crisis was almost pleading with Elrond to help Aragorn. His worried eyes searched his father's hoping to find the answer he sought. With a sigh of relief, Elrond consented.

"I will help, ion nin."

Both elves walked over to Aragorn's bed. Elrohir carried a variety of herbs with him, hoping that they would be of some use to their father. Before Elrond got even a foot from the bed, Elladan's protective side, not to mention his anger, resurfaced.

"What are you doing here, ada? Stay away from Estel. It's your fault he is like this. You cause him too much pain which is something he could do without right now." Elladan would have liked to have said more, but worry overpowered his anger. He made sure that his energy was focused mainly on getting his brother better. He was so occupied with Aragorn's injuries that he did not see the hurt in his father's eyes.

Elladan's words struck Elrond hard. A pain erupted in his heart as he saw the truth in his son's accusations. In truth, he knew that it was not truly his fault that Aragorn was injured so, but he as good as caused it. By sending his son away in so much pain, he should have just stuck a sign on his chest that said, "I am vulnerable, come get me!" Elladan had no idea just how much guilt had eaten away at the elf lord's heart. The last thing he had wanted to do was cause him injury. Elrond had just not realized that injurieswere not always physical.

He really thought that he could handle sending Aragorn away. He thought it through so long and hard, and finally, he came to the conclusion that it was the only option. Despite his instincts, he told himself that he could handle it: the hate in his son's eyes; the pain in both his and his son's hearts; the loss of love between them. Elrond was not prepared for this…any of this. He was not prepared to meet the wrath of Elladan and Elrohir…not even Glorfindel's fury. He mentally prepared himself for Aragorn's anger. He half expected Aragorn to send hateful letters, and in his heart he hoped that he would show up in Rivendell defying his exile. This broken and wounded Aragorn was not something he expected at all. He never thought that he would hurt his son this way. He was a healer. Healerswere supposed toprevent people from further injury and keep them safe. In his mind he thought that he was keeping Aragorn safe by sending him away, but it had come to the point where his heart refused to believe it anymore, not after all that happened.

Elrond could no longer keep up the charade. His heart ached to be near his son, to heal him. He could not take the pain in his heart or the pain in his son's eyes any longer. He wanted his son back; he just hoped that Aragorn could forgive him. _'I have to help him. I have to tell him…I'm sorry. He cannot die without ever knowing, how much I love him! I do not even know if he can ever forgive me, but I swear in this moment, that I will make sure he knows I love him everyday, whether he returns it or not. I will never let him forget. He is my son, and I am his father!'_

Elrond was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand lightly touched his shoulder. He turned to see a very concerned Elrohir looking into his eyes. A hand came up and wiped the tears that had been streaming down his face. In that moment, Elrohir knew that his father was sorry for everything that he had said to Aragorn.

"Are you alright, ada?" Elrohir asked softly his eyes searching his father's.

"No, ion nin, but I will be when your brother is well again." With that said, Elrond moved quickly over to the bed, gently nudged Elladan away from the body, and began to heal his son as he had done so many times before. He saw the fear, worry, and anger in Elladan's eyes.

"I will help, Estel, as I have always done and always will."

* * *

Bright light. A bright light was the first thing that Aragorn became aware of as he slowly returned to consciousness. He squinted his eyes hoping to block out the light and keep his head from pounding anymore than it was. He heard someone get up from somewhere beside the bed. Then he heard someone closing the curtains, and soon the room darkened. Grateful for the dimness in the room, Aragorn tried to thank the unknown person as soon as he could see straight. He opened his eyes, to find Elrohir, smiling, beside his bed.

"Welcome back, little brother. You had us all very worried."

"El…" Aragorn attempted to say, but the words would not form. His mouth felt like cotton, and his head was all fuzzy. He wastrying to remember what had happened, when everything came flooding back at once making his head hurt even worse. A groan escaped his lips that Elrohir easily detected.

"It's alright, Estel. You have been unconscious for three days. You are supposed to feel lousy. It all comes with being injured," Elrohir teased hoping to lighten his brother's mood.

Aragorn wasn't listening to his brother though. His mind was too occupied with being in Rivendell again. His heart began to ache as he realized that he would have to face his father again andthose cold, unemotional eyes. Then, after he healed, he would be sent away again. It was like being a stranger in a house where everyone hated him and they couldn't wait for him to leave. He did not share Elrohir's cheerful attitude, for his thoughts were consumed with the pain of the last few days and what he would have to look forward to in the future. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt trapped in this room…in Rivendell. He wanted to leave. He tried to move, but pain spiked up and down his side ceasing his movements almost immediately. Tears were building in his eyes whether from the throbbing of his injuries or the pain in his heart, or both, he did not know.

Elrohir noticed his brother's distress and gently took his hand. He whispered calming words in elvish as he placed his other cool hand on his brow. The fever had only just left him the day before and finally Aragorn had been able to rest peacefully. He worried for a long time about whether or not his human brother would make it. The first night, it had spiked so high that Elrond was having trouble keeping it under control and worried that there would be brain damage. Thankfully, their prayers were answered and it dropped again by the next morning.

Aragorn allowed his senses to return as the pain became manageable again. He realized that he would not be moving for some time no matter how much he wanted to. There was no escape at the moment. He turned his head and saw Legolas lying on the bed next to him. He was so pale and lifeless that he almost thought he was dead. Panic raced through him and his breathing became more rapid, causing his wounds to hurt even more. He tired to talk but, his raspy voice would not complete a full sentence.

"El…Leg…las…is...al-" He could not finish anymore as his brief talking sent him into a coughing fit which instantly made him gasp for breath. He curled in on himself and clutched his side willing the pain to go away. Elrohir could do little to ease his brother's hurts and that was tearing at his heart.

"Shhhhh, Estel, breathe through your nose." Seeing that his words were not reaching him, he lifted Aragorn, sat behind him, and leaned his brother back so that he was lying on his chest. "Breathe with me, Estel. Legolas is fine, but he needs you. You have to take care of yourself first. Everything is fine, gwador nin." Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Aragorn's breathing eased. Elrohir laid him back down on the bed, and then went to a small table and poured a glass of water. He helped Aragorn drink some, and then placed the glass on the table next to him.

"Better, Estel?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You have to rest. You lost way too much blood and your wounds had become infected. We almost lost you a few times. Dying now would be a very bad way to show your gratitude to our repeated efforts to keep you alive."

"I am sorry, Elrohir. I'm…just not ready to be here…to face all of this: me, you, Elladan, Glorfindel…Elrond. Not to mention I still haven't explained everything to Legolas. There is just too much here that I cannot handle right now. The wounds are still too fresh." Elrohir knew that he was not referring to his physical wounds, but the ones that scarred his heart.

"I understand, Estel. We will give you time to sort everything out. Valar knows that you'll have plenty of time seeing as how you are not to leave that bed until told otherwise. Just think of it as time to rest and recuperate and let old wounds heal. Do not worry anymore. For right now I want you to just rest. I love you, little brother. I hope you always remember that." Elrohir kissed his brother on the forehead and then left him alone to rest.

Aragorn watched him go, forcing a smile on his face. As soon as his brother left, he allowed the renewed pain of being in this house again to wash over him. His heart ached more than he ever remembered. Every memory hurt him more and more. Finally he did something he hadn't done in a long time…he cried. Aragorn cried silently into his pillow ignoring the twinge of his wounds. He cried until finally, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I really wish I could be there. I think men are sexy when they cry, and Aragorn is no exception. I mean in ROTK: EE, when Aragorn was upset because the Army of the Dead refused him and he saw those Corsair ships, I was so in love. All he needs is one tear. Just one. That's why you got to love Wolverine in X2 and X3, but that's another story altogether. I am babbling again. Please review and tell me what you think; ) 


	15. Discussions

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you Estelstheone, QueenofFlarmphgal, and DawnStrider for reviewing my story and telling me what you think. I read each of them and I appreciate your opinions (not to mention they make me happy: ))Thank you also to those who are reading this story and who don't leave reviews (I do that quite a lot actually). I know this chapter is a little short, but I have to think about what is going to happen next. I have a few ideas floating around, but I didn't want to further it too much before I begin something that I don't want to happen or explain. So, I hope you all like this chapter and I promise that in the next chapter or so, big things will start happening. Hopefully, I will know and decide what happened that night. Without further ado, here we go!

* * *

"What's wrong, ada?" Elladan asked calmly of his father. He noticed the change in his appearance since his brother was healed.

Elrond, Glorfindel, and Elladan were all gathered in the study quietly discussing the injuries of both Aragorn and Legolas. Elrond sat at the desk in the middle of the room, while Glorfindel and Elladan pulled up two armchairs so that they were all facing each other. It had been three days since that terrible night. Elrohir had volunteered to take thenext watch, swiftly seating himself in a chair between Legolas' and Aragorn's beds. He knew that there were many pressing matters that needed to be discussed so the four elves decided that someone would stay with the two recovering patients at all times in case something should go wrong.

Elrond looked much better than he had months. The bags had almost completely vanished form under his eyes as a result of his first good night's rest in weeks. He had not told anyone, but nightmare constantly haunted his sleep. He intended to reveal them when the time was right, but for now, they were his secret.Elrondseemed less pale and his strength seemed to return after his first decent meal. The worry lines lessened after he treated Aragorn and Legolas, but there was still something stirring behind his calm blue eyes. There was a deep-seated worry that remained within his heart, but he had yet to reveal the situation to anyone, not even Glorfindel. He promised that he would when everyone was well again, or at least coherent, and he planned to follow through with that promise. He saw Elladan's questioning face and was slightly puzzled until he vaguely remembered him asking him something. His mind finally registered and he forced a smile on his face.

"There is nothing wrong, Elladan, at least not right now. I have faith, that in time, all will be well again."

"Ada, I know that there is something you are not telling us," Elladan said forcefully but without anger. It seemed that after he had healed Aragorn, the rift between Elrond and his son seemed to mend. Elladan had finally realized that there was indeed something amiss and he intended to find out what.

"There is, Elladan, but as I have told Glorfindel, I will not explain anything until Legolas and Estel awaken and I know that they will be fine. I do not wish to repeat the story more than once." Seeing the look of disbelief in his son's eyes and quickly added, "I promise. Glorfindel has already threatened me should I not keep my end of the bargain. Do not worry, ion nin."

Elladan seemed to accept his response and he dropped the subject entirely though worry stilled gnawed at his mind. Then the main focus of the conversation drifted to the health of their two newest patients.

"How are Legolas and Estel faring?" Elladan asked wanting the opinion of his father since he was probably the most gifted healer in all of Middle Earth.

"Estel will be well after a few days of rest. His fever had me worried though. I will be much more comfortable with his condition when he finally awakens." As if on cue, Elrohir walked through the doors with a large smile on his face. Elrond understood immediately and he mentally sighed in relief.

"Am I to understand that Estel has awakened?" Elrond asked their new guest.

"Yes, father. He woke up a few moments ago. He was in a great deal of pain though as soon as he moved, but when I reassured him that Legolas was alright, he calmed. He conceded to resting as the pain of his injuries ebbed away."

After Elrond asked a few pressing questions about his son's health, such as his reaction to light, his memory, and the most painful of injuries, he felt even better than he had in days. His moment of joy was interrupted when Elrohir mentioned his mental state.

"He is very upset though in more ways than one. He said he was not ready to face everything or everyone yet. I told him that we would give him the time he needed and he seemed content with that though I know not for how long."

Silence consumed the room. Elrond refused to look at anyone especially his sons. His worry came back double what it had been before. He knew the cause of all of his son's pain was his fault entirely. There were no excuses. He ignored his son when he needed someone the most. He banished him for his own reasons without ever consulting Aragorn and his feelings. What kind of a father was he? He felt ashamed, more so than heever feltin his life. Elrond's hope of salvaging both his and Aragorn's relationship was bleak. Finally, He broke the silence.

"I suppose he has every right to be uncomfortable," Elrond began softly and sadly. "If time is what Estel wants, then we will give it to him." Those last words weighed heavily on the elf lord's heart. He was afraid that time might not be enough to heal Estel this time. He banished those kinds of thoughts from his mind and reminded himself that he needed to have hope. After all, he named his son Estel. Determination crept back into his voice when he looked at all the sad faces around him.

"Chin up, everyone. Estel will be fine just as he always has been. You know the old saying, 'Time heals all wounds.' I believe it is true and Estel will be proof of that." Elrond said these words more to comfort everyone else. He knew that his son held no grudge against Elrohir, Elladan, or Glorfindel because they accepted him. They cared when no one else did. He was the one that Aragorn was afraid of, the reason that he could not deal with everything now. It would not be long before Aragorn accepted the twins and Glorfindel back into his life. He himself would be the one that would have the most difficult time. He was pulled out of his brooding when Elladan spoke up.

"At least we know Estel will be well again. Is that not what matters?"

"Of course, young one, that stubborn human can pull through anything. It is a gift that the Valar blessed him with. I do believe that it has also rubbed off on Legolas for he seems to be just as 'accident' prone as Estel," Glorfindel added hoping to get Elladan to smile again. He was rewarded with a large grin as Elladan thanked the elder elf for his lightheartedness in such a grim situation.

"Speaking of Legolas," Elrohir began, "How is his condition? The whole time I was there, he neither moved nor made a sound. It is no wonder Estel thought him dead upon first awakening."

"I am afraid that the poison was very strong. It has been very trying on his system. He needs more of the antidote that is for certain, but I believe that he will be well again. The blackness is already fading and the wound is beginning to heal. Regretfully, I have no idea why he is not responsive to the world around him. Perhaps it is just his body trying to fight the invading poison. I will not know until I have had more time to examine him. I plan to give him another dose, and then I shall have the answers to your questions. As a matter of fact, I think it may be time to mix the rest of the antidote and give it to Legolas. Excuse me." With that Elrond rose from his chair and walked down the hall to his healing room, so that he could gather the herbs he needed. He returned moments later to the study. At his bidding, Glorfindel retrieved the book that held the ingredients in it, and all three elves watched as Elrond mixed the rest of the cure.

* * *

A/N: I know not much happened, but I promise the story will pick up. Just think of this as a little interlude of calm. Please review and tell me what you think; ) 


	16. Riddles in Dreams

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you DawnStrider, QueenofFlarmphgal, and Grumpy123 for reviewing my story and telling me what you think. I have nothing but respect for you and your opinions, and I must say they make my day. Thank you always to those who are even reading this story. Without people reading it, what's the point in writing it? I told you things would begin picking up, and so they have. Here's the next chapter

* * *

A cold, disturbing voice echoed through his mind. Chilling laughter enveloped his thoughts as his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. The voice was so distant yet he recognized itfrom somewhere, like a distant memory, repressed into the recesses of his mind. Fear clouded his mind in a shroud of doubt and uncertainty as the voice repeated over and over again the same terrifying words: "He will be mine. You cannot stop me this time."

The world around him was as black and empty as a night without stars. He was floating in a black abyss of nothingness until all of a sudden a light flashed before his eyes and the images changed.

An elf, tall and lean, stood before him, dressed elegantly in deep magenta robes overlapped with a deep green vest of sorts. The blonde hair was neatly gathered half up behind his head where it was delicately braided. The rest of the hair lay covering his shoulders. The elf smiled at the man before him. It was not a cruel smile for there was warmth about it that the previous voice had lacked. The man recognized the elf's face; it was one he thought he would never see again. Sarniâ!

He was standing with his arms spread as if he was trying to hold back an overwhelming tide. His blue eyes met the man's. Not a word was spoken aloud for Sarniâ's mouth never moved, yet a voice reverberated in the man's mind. The voice was not unsettling like the first voice was. This one was melodious and it had a calming effect on the man. What was said was not candid for as usual, the elf spoke in riddles, no doubt, the only way he would communicate. The voice was forever etched in the man's mind, while the words that seemed so clear at first began to fadeaway. Quickly the man recited what was spoken at the bidding of Sarniâ.

**I cannot speak plainly, the dark one will know**

**But I must leave a message, you'll learn as you go**

**Something is stirring, a change in the wind**

**One must repent for where he at once sinned.**

**Steps have been taken, the path has been clear,**

**His power is growing, his time drawing near.**

**Prevent what is coming, demolish the vice,**

**He's been here before, not one time but twice.**

**How many times must this evil one die?**

**The truth to that question is naught but a lie.**

The man stood before the elf bewildered to no end. It was so like Sarniâ to never speak plainly. Like Gandalf, they had a knack for alwaysspeaking around a subjectand never getting to the point. It could be quite irritating at times, but that was what made them unique.

When he was sure that the man had gotten the message, Sarniâ smiled in relief, and released the darkness which he appeared to be holding back. He lingered a few more seconds in the man's mind, telling him that they would meet again. As soon as it dissipated, evil entered the man's world again.

The horrible voice filled his mind again, sending waves of pain through his head. Whoever it was, he was being more persistent in his attempts to drain the man of his courage and resolve. Finally, when he could take no more, he clutched his hands to his head and yelled for the voice to stop. At the same moment, Aragorn awoke in his bed, his hands clutching desperately to his head willing the pain to cease.

* * *

Elrond, Glorfindel, and the twins were on their way back to the healing ward to administer the rest of the antidote to Legolas and also to check on Aragorn. Just as they entered the room, they saw Aragorn jerk awake, clutching his head as if in pain. His breath was coming in short gasps, as his heart beat accelerated. Sweat beaded his forehead, and groans of discomfort and pain could be heard.

Elladan was the first to his side. He gently took his brother by the elbows and tried to ease his brother's hands away from his head. Calm elvish words penetrated through the fog in Aragorn's mind, and he physically relaxed, as his breathing returned to normal. There were traces of tears on his face as he struggled desperately against the invading presence in his mind. The bandages on his arm and shoulder ripped from the force of raising his arm to his head. Thankfully, no blood seemed to be seeping through the bandages, leaving Elladan to believe that the stitches were not torn. Seeing that his brother was still not aware of his presence, he continued speaking to him, as Elrohir came over with new bandages.

"Be still, little brother, all is well. It was just a dream, nothing more."

Elladan glanced worriedly at his twin who had begun to wrap a new dressing around the shoulder wound. It seemed that Aragorn was deeply troubled and his mind was wreaking havoc on his body. Elladan automatically assumed that the disquieting dreams were somehow related to his father and Aragorn's banishment. Before he could even ask, Elrond interrupted.

"Is he well? Has he done anymore damage to himself?"

"No, ada, he will be fine. He just ripped the bandages covering his shoulder when he raised his arm. The stitches are intact. We can take care of Estel. Why don't you help Legolas?" Elrohir suggested. The words were not meant as an insult, but rather the fact that there was no permanent harm done and Legolas was in worse shape than their brother at the moment. Elrond understood his son's meaning, and nodded his agreement. Before he left, he place his hand on Aragorn's knee and sent calming waves through his son's body, hoping that he could at least give some comfort to his troubled mind. Elrond knew that his presence would not be appreciated anyway for Aragorn still did not trust him. It would take time. Elrond turned and walked over to Legolas' bed where Glorfindel was already seated, leaving the family some time alone.

"Is the young one alright?" Glorfindel asked seeing slight hesitation in his friend's eyes. Elrond seemed to be pulled out of deep thought when he gave a reassuring smile to the blonde elf.

"Yes, he is fine. Elladan and Elrohir can take care of him. It was just a nightmare, no doubt one of my causing." Before Glorfindel could object Elrond continued. "How is Legolas? Has there been any change?" Glorfindel hesitated, but ignored the elf lord's previous statement.

"He is still the same as when Aragorn calmed him after his attack. He does not seem to have moved and he is paler than before. Are you sure that this is the antidote?"

"I do not know. I believe it to be, yes, but I am not positive. By all accounts, it should work. After I administer more of the antidote, I will probe his mind and see if there is something foul at work here." Glorfindel nodded in agreement that it was the best course of action. He watched as Elrond coaxed the wounded elf prince into drinking the rest of the treatment. After it was administered, Elrond placed one hand on the elf's forehead, and entwined the other in his hand. He concentrated hard until everything around him shifted and he was in a trance-like state. He would find out what was wrong if it was the last thing he did. It was bad enough that Aragorn didn't have a father (at least not to him), butElrondwould be damnedif he allowed Aragorn tolose his best friend as well.

* * *

A/N: More Aragorn angst in the next chapter, as he reveals what happened (I think). I know, Sarniâ is back, at least sort of. I know he speaks in poems that aren't really riddle-like, but I have a thing for writing poetry. It will become more of a riddle later. Sarniâ has just begun. Please review and tell me what you think because it makes me so happy ; ) 


	17. Shocking Confrontations

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you DawnStrider, QueenofFlarmphgal, and Sielge for your reviews and also to everyone reading this story. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

On the other side of the room, Aragorn had fully awakened and became more alert of his current surroundings. He was finally released from the dream, but his eyes constantly darted around the room, as if something was there that was watching him. He held firmly to Elladan so that he would retain his grip on reality. After a few minutes, Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief and began to relax against his pillow.

Elrohir had finished rewrapping the bandage around his brother's shoulder, while Elladan held tightly to Aragorn's hand. His twin gently wiped away the tracks of tears that had leaked out while Aragorn was in the throws of the nightmare. Calming words were whispered in his ear as the nightmare ebbed away, and the pain of his injuries returned at full force.

Aragorn let out a groan of pain as his overexerted body made its protest for the sudden, forceful movements. He rolled over on his side, when Elrohir finished rewrapping his torn bandages, in hopes that he could stop the persistent pain that seemed to be his constant companion. His head pounded, but he was not sure if it was a result of what happened in the dream, or just the weight of the last few days. All in all, Aragorn felt terrible, more so than he had in a long time.

It just seemed to have not been his year. First, a psychotic demon disguised as an elf terrorized his entire family. Then, a friend of Elrond's, who everyone thoughtwas the demon, materialized in the form of a creature dressed in black, who did nothing but speak in riddles and play with his mind in dreams. If that wasn't enough, his father "died" at the hand of Sarkáhn and left his whole family to grieve his passing, until suddenly, Sarniâ came backandbrought Elrond back to life using his help. _'What more could a man ask for?' _Aragorn thought dryly. Finally when all seemed to be going well, everything changed again, and before he knew it, he was exiled and injured with his best friend at his side. _'No one could ever say my life was uneventful.'_ Aragorn's musings were cut short when he heard Elladan's voice and saw concerned blue eyes boring into his own.

"I'm sorry, Elladan, did you say something?" Aragorn asked completely at a loss for what to say.

"I asked if you were alright. You were lost in deep thought for a moment there and I worried that your injuries were worse than we thought." Elladan responded kindly though Aragorn could hear a deep-seated worry in his voice.

"I am fine, gwador nin, at least as well as I can be in this condition." Aragorn tried to sound reassuring, but Elladan could detect that his mind seemed far away, even now.

"What is wrong, Estel? Is the dream stillbothering you?" Elrohir asked reminding the two that he was still present.

"No…well yes, but I do not really wish to talk about it. It was nothing really, just a dream about orcs, as usual." Both brothers knew that he was lying, but they decided not to press the issue. They knew Aragorn would tell them in his own time, and as was promised earlier, they would give him the time he needed. Both elves nodded in understanding and proceeded to change the subject.

"So, how was it that you became injured so, dear brother?" Elrohir asked.

"Well, actually, it was kind of strange. Legolas and I were at camp and…"Aragorn trailed off as he realized that he had forgotten about his friend. "Legolas! How is he? Is he well? There was poison on the arrow that I've never seen before. Did you find the cure?"

Aragorn barely took a breath between questions. He began to rise from his bed, ignoring the throbbing pain in his side because he knew that Legolas' wellbeing outweighed his own. The twins tried to hold him down, but he would have none of it. Aragorn slowly sat up, and was just about to stand when he noticed Elrond was looking at him from Legolas' bedside. In a matter of seconds, Aragorn froze where he sat, eyes wide in shock, sorrow, and a slight tinge of fear. He could barely breathe. There he was, the man that he once called father. Aragorn was not ready for a confrontation right now…his heart was not ready. He couldn't be here any longer. This was why he never wanted to set foot into Rivendell again. This was why he didn't want to become attached to Elladan and Elrohir, even Glorfindel again. He had to leave. Before anyone knew it, Aragorn managed to clumsily stand on his own two feet while clutching the bedside table, and he stumbled his way out the door. Both twins looked from the door where their brother left and then back to their father's eyes. With a tired sigh, Elladan and Elrohir quickly left in search of their brother, which they knew would not be a hard endeavor inhis injured state. They left so quickly that they did not see the single tear trace its way down the old elf lord's face.

* * *

Elrond had been completely and totally concentrated on Legolas' seemingly unchanging condition. He was deep in a healing trance trying to assess the damage done to the elf prince's body. He had indeed found the cure to the poison, but it did not explain the constant unconscious and unresponsive state that Legolas was in now. Elrond searched through every part of Legolas' body, but there was nothing to be found. He discerned that the only possible cause for his condition had to be either of a darker nature or a mental state. The elf lord prepared himself to enter the prince's mind, realizing the danger of breaching such privacy without consent from the patient. He knew Glorfindel would support his decision, knowing that it was the only course of action. So,Elrond continued.

Legolas' mind was dark and lonely. It seemed that he was completely present as was normal in the mind, but there was something else holding the prince from regaining his senses. Elrond delved further into his mind, and was taken aback when he felt a great evil lingering in the back of the prince's mind. So, this was what they were dealing with. He called to Legolas many times, until finally, a voice answered, almost inaudibly.

"I am here, hir nin," Legolas responded softly.

"Legolas, there is an evil presence here that I am going to help you cast out. It has been holding you unconscious and drawing from you your strength."

"Iston, but it was too strong for me to fight."

"You must push the evil out, Legolas. I will lend you my strength as well. You must cast this presence from your mind and break the connection."

Legolas nodded numbly, as though he was drugged, and with great effort he did as Elrond suggested. He felt a surge of energy as the elf lord pushed some of his own strength into the elf. Legolas barely knew what happened because one moment there was darkness and the next, a blinding light erupted and the evil was cast out for good. Elrond spoke gently to the prince, and he coaxed him into entering a healing sleep again, assuring him that nothing evil would return again. In seconds, Elrond was conscious again, tired and slumped over slightly due to the use of his strength.

Glorfindel watched the entire scene unfold before his eyes, worried that his friend was facing something he could not control. Relief flooded his features when Elrond came out of his trance and locked tired eyes on his.

"Am I to assume that it has gone well?" he asked seeing the weary look in his friend's eyes.

"Aye, mellon nin. There was something evil there. It was a familiar presence, but I could not ascertain its origins. Right now, I care not. Legolas is resting comfortably, and I assure you that he will awaken sometime in the next few hours."

"Do you have any idea how the presence came to possess Legolas' mind? He was reactive when we went to give him the antidote. Even Estel was able to put him in a healing sleep."

"I believe that there is more to this poison than meets the eye. There was a reason the arrow was specially used to incapacitate Legolas. From what I can understand, itwas an orc arrow, and from the deepness of the wound, it was probably shot at relatively close range. Now why would an orc have to shoot an elf when they are standing only a few feet apart?"

Elrond was puzzled to say the least. He knew that there was something happening that no one was expecting, and something evil was stirring. He had a bad feeling that what his dreams were telling him were going to come true. Elrond had not told anyone, but the reason for his sleepless nights was a result of constant nightmares haunting his sleep. There were flashes of the past and the events that had transpired in the past few months. Something was wrong and if his instincts were right, the events of the past months have not ended. On the contrary, he believed they were just beginning.

Elrond was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard voices coming from across the room. It seemed that Aragorn was coherent. He could hear Elladan and Elrohir trying to calm him, as he desperately tried to make his way over to Legolas. When he heard the franticness in his twin sons' voices, he turned quickly around to see what the commotion was. It seemed that Aragorn was as stubborn as ever and wanted to see Legolas whether they liked it or not. _'Some things never change,' _Elrond mused. He looked at his son who stood on unsteady legs. He was about to stand and help him to his friend's bedside, but what he saw in Aragorn's eyes made him stop.

There was fear and heartbreak in his eyes that was never there before. It looked as if the light that was once Estel, that was once hope, had been extinguished. There was something broken in his eyes that almost stopped Elrond's heart. As soon as he saw Aragorn turn and try to run from him, Elrond realized what he had done. He knew that he hurt his son terribly; he just never realized how much until that moment. He watched his twin sons leave after their brother, and he could hold it no longer. He allowed his sorrow to show as a tear fell down into his lap.

* * *

A/N: I actually wrote part of the next chapter, and I must say, Aragorn is in for a rough time. Let's just say things become more puzzling. I think that I actually know where this story is going (at least somewhat, just not down to the last detail). Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review ; ) 


	18. Evil in Imladris

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thank you, DawnStrider and QueenofFlarphgal, for your wonderful reviews. I appreciate them and the thought. I also thank all those reading this story which I know is about 100 anonymous people. I hope you all like this chapter. I'm trying to pick up the pace and get this show on the road, as they say. Here we go!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aragorn didn't realize where he was headed until he found himself in his father's study. He was standing in the doorway, arm outstretched against the doorframe, trying desperately to keep himself upright. Sad eyes looked around the room as memories of older, happier times flashed through his mind. When his eyes rested on the red high-backed velvet cushioned chair that sat behind the desk, his mind drifted to more peaceful times. He could remember clearly the time when he was little boy, sitting in that chair on Elrond's lap while his father read him stories of ancient times and taught him about herbs. _'Come to think of it, that was the first time that I learned about athelas,'_ Aragorn mused.

When he lost the happiness of the memory, the sorrow of the present hit him full force, and he needed to sit down. He staggered painfully into the room and taking a deep breath, he sat down in the red velvet chair. Trying to ignore the constant ache from his injuries that, at the moment, seemed like his only companion, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be swallowed in the warmth of the memories again. He was pulled yet again out of his peaceful reverie by footsteps that were coming down the hall. Aragorn assumed that it was his twin brothers coming after him until he listened more intently and realized that the footsteps were heavy and loud. They were definitely not the quiet, light steps of an elf. Panic rose in his chest. _'How could an orc be in Imladris?'_

He tried to banish the thought from his mind, but he before he knew it, an orc had stepped into the room, slammed the double doors shut, and placed one of the chairs near the door against the handles. Aragorn knew it wouldn't hold long, should his brothers discover his location and he silently prayed that they would come soon. He was too wounded to fight, but he would stand his ground until he collapsed before he would allow himself to be taken by an orc. He mentally prepared himself for what would come when the orc turned around to face him.

The orc that faced Aragorn made him close his eyes and reopen them again. The orc standing before him was tall and muscular, but most peculiar and familiar of all, there was a scar over his left eye that ran approximately from his brow to the top of his cheekbone. Aragorn would remember that face anywhere. That was the orc that shot his brother, who intercepted the arrow meant for him. That was the orc that tortured Legolas and was responsible for his current unconscious state. Anger flowed through his veins, and with a rush of adrenaline, he stood ignoring his protesting body. He would not show weakness in front of this filth.

The orc looked amused to say the least. He let out a grinding laugh as he watched the weak human struggle to hold his ground. A wicked smile graced his face as his rapacious eyes roamed over Aragorn's body. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little human. How's your brother feeling? Is 'e dead yet. I 'ope not, 'cause that would spoil my master's plans." The orc pressed forward slowly, trying to intimidate the man in front of him. Aragorn grabbed the nearest thing to him which was a copy of one of his father's favorite healing books, _Herbs That Can Save a Life_. It was heavy and thick which could prove useful. The orc just laughed.

"What you goin' to do? Read to me?" The orc continued to mock the human. As the orc approached the desk, he picked up the black barbed arrow that that was used to injure Legolas. With a smile of satisfaction, the orc began backing away toward the door to the bewilderment of Aragorn.

"Sorry to cut the visit short, but I have what I need. I would love to stay and torture you, but my master will want this right away. I see you hurt your shoulder. 'ope it doesn't worsen." Before the orc could go, the door began to shake as Elladan and Elrohir tried desperately to enter the room. Aragorn could hear their voices calling to him.

"I'm in here, Elladan. There is an orc with me. Do not ask questions, just come in quickly." Aragorn then turned locked eyes with the orc. "You are trapped. What are you going to do now?" It was his turn to mock the orc.

"Fortunately, I have a second plan. Honestly though, I almost counted on this." At that moment the orc let out a yell. Suddenly, a ladder was latched to the balcony of the room. With an arrogant smile, the orc turned to leave. Aragorn refused to allow this orc to get away a second time. He rushed towards the orc with the book in hand. Apparently, the creature expected an attack, and he turned around in time to jam his hand into Aragorn's healing shoulder. With a cry of pain, Aragorn fell to his knees. Spots danced before his eyes and he could have sworn that his arm had fallen off. His whole arm went numb from the impact, and he could barely keep his eyes focused. The orc smiled in satisfaction, and ran quickly to the ladder. Before leaving, in one sudden movement, he threw a cruel dagger in Aragorn's direction. Not even looking to see if it met its mark, the orc climbed quickly down the ladder and left the house of Elrond with his accomplice.

Aragorn noticed the sudden movement of the orc, and on pure instinct, he quickly lifted the book into the air. In a matter of seconds, he felt a sharp impact as the dagger embedded itself in the book directly where his head would have been. Sighing in relief, Aragorn put the book down and turned it over. _'Herbs may save your life, but this book works wonders, too,' _Aragorn thought dryly. At that moment, his brothers had broken down the door somehow and entered the room franticly.

"Your late," Aragorn stated tiredly as his brothers rushed forward.

"Better late then never," Elrohir retorted.

Before either of them knew it, Aragorn lost consciousness into Elrohir's arms. Elladan looked his brother over and found that his shoulder wound had reopened. Blood was once again leaking through the bandages.

"Estel, you really need to stay in bed and never leave it again," Elladan muttered as his brother picked up Aragorn and carried him slowly back to the healing ward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elrond was astounded when he learned from his two sons what they believed occurred in his study not ten minutes before. He almost didn't believe them when they said that an orc had somehow made its way into Imladris. All he was certain of was that his son was hurt and bleeding, and he needed to help him. He set himself to the task of healing his son's shoulder again while his twin son's tried to explain the situation to him.

"What do you mean 'an orc'? How could an orc get into Imladris?" Elrond asked in bewilderment.

"I do not understand it myself, ada, but that is what Estel said. We did not actually see the orc, but we found an orc dagger embedded in your favorite herb book with Estel bleeding all over himself from his shoulder." Elrohir responded as he watched Elrond's calm hands replace the stitches in his human brother's shoulder. Aragorn moaned underneath the ministrations, but did not awaken.

"Was there anything missing from the room?"

"Nothing of great importance. Only the arrow that had pierced Legolas seemed to be missing." Elladan responded after thinking about the question for a few minutes. He thought that the loss of an orc weapon was no great cost, but his father seemed to believe otherwise. Elrond had stopped his ministrations for a moment as the words his son had said to him had sunk in. After a few minutes past, the elf lord sighed tiredly and continued with his task at hand.

"Is everything alright, father?" Elladan asked who had been listening to the conversation in silence. He was too lost in his own thoughts to add his input into the story. He knew that everything was connected somehow. Everything seemed to have started the moment Sarkáhn stepped into their lives. He was pulled out of his daydream when he heard the silence in the room. He looked up to find Elrond looking as troubled about the whole situation as he felt. Elrond looked into his son's eyes and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Everything will be well in time. I am as troubled about everything that has been happening as you are. I have my own suspicions as to how an orc found its way into this haven, but I do not wish to dwell on unanswerable questions at the moment. As to the orc stealing the arrow, I fear that something evil is stirring, but I know not what. All we can do right now is rest and recuperate. These two young ones," Elrond said looking from Legolas to Aragorn, "are in need of comfort and aid. We can give them that."

The twins nodded there agreement at their father's words. There was truth in what he said. Evil was stirring, but they could nothing about that with the little knowledge they had. Right now, they needed to focus their attention on the wellbeing of Legolas and Aragorn both of whom were having a rough week, especially the latter. They were worried about how their brother would react seeing the great elf lord standing over him, bandaging his shoulder wound. It was not something either of them looked forward to.

As if on cue, Aragorn began awakening. He felt someone's hands all over his shoulder, prodding and pulling, as a bandage was tightened around the tender wound. His mind was hazy as the world slowly came into focus when he forced his tired eyes to awaken and take a glance at his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was running away and being attacked by an orc in Elrond's study. _'An orc?' _Aragorn's mind wondered as the thought had finally sunk in. His mind was muddled with so many things that he could barely keep anything straight. He half expected to be lying on the ground, hands bound, in some orc camp watching a group of the loathsome creatures arguing about whether or not they should torture him a little more before eating him. Aragorn almost laughed to himself as the thought crossed his mind. _'Nah, they'd never go for me. My meat would be too tough. Anyway, no one likes food that would bite back,' _he mused dryly.

Finally, the young human decided to open his eyes and see for himself where exactly he was. The smell of fresh air and herbs reached his nose before any of his other senses came to life. When the faint smell of athelas reached his nostrils his body slightly stiffened as his other senses grasped the reality of the situation. The soft, gentle touch of the fingers that held him down could have belonged to only one person: Elrond.

He was afraid…simple and true. He was afraid of what he would find when he finally opened his eyes and saw the one person he thought he would never see again. Aragorn tried desperately to fall back asleep but his body would not allow it and his mind was too alert to simply shut down again. It was a losing battle so Aragorn braced himself for the confrontation he had been avoiding since he had arrived in the Last Homely House.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: That was kind of a cliffy. It will probably be the big confrontation in the next chapter. And what is with that scar faced orc? What could he want with that arrow and how did he enter Rivendell? So many questions to which not even I know the entire answer. Please review and tell me what you think; )


	19. Dreaded Conversation

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: Thank you, DawnStrider (here's your long-awaited chapter), Estelstheone (I want to cuddle him, too), and QueenofFlarmphgal (here we go again), for your wonderful reviews. Thank you also to those reading this story. This is the longest chapter I have ever posted or written for that matter, and I hope you all enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elrond was worried when Aragorn did not open his eyes after a few minutes. It was almost like he was trying to stay asleep. The elf lord's heart was breaking inside as he understood that that was exactly what his son was trying to do to avoid him. Because of his stubbornness, pride, or just out of pure instinct, he refused to let his sorrow and grief echo in his voice as he spoke. He gathered all his strength and forced himself to emanate calm waves of emotion toward his son as he gently spoke.

"Come, Estel, you can awaken. All is well. Nothing will harm you here." _'No one will harm you here,' _He added mentally to himself.

Whether it was fear of his father's wrath should he not awaken as asked, or because his body just refused to rest any longer, Aragorn awoke. His vision was blurred for a few minutes, and he couldn't help but grimace as the muscles in his shoulder pained him when he tried to arise from the bed. Strong and steady hands gently pushed him back against the bed and whispered for him to stay still. He recognized the voice to be that of Elladan. Finally, after catching his breath and allowing his vision to clear, the shapes in front of him began to take form. He almost jumped from his bed and ran to the door when he saw Elrond's worried eyes looking at him in concern. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that his two brothers were standing by his bed. He silently thanked the Valar that he wouldn't have to be alone with his father. Ignoring the looks from his family, he turned his head and focused on the bed on the other side of him.

Legolas looked better than he had been when Aragorn first awoke. Color was returning to the pale features and he seemed to be more at peace, a peace that did look so much like death as it had before. He saw Glorfindel sitting beside the prince's bed, reading a book silently. The blonde elf looked up from the book that he was reading, sensing that someone was looking at him, and gave a reassuring smile to Aragorn. This seemed to ease the human's worry about his friend's condition, and the man rested back against the pillows once more. For a moment he felt calm. He felt a great deal of relief that had seemed to weigh down on him to the point of exhaustion. For once in his life, he felt like he was soaring above the clouds, free and safe. But that was just for a moment.

Aragorn's sense of freedom and serenity collapsed when he looked to see that his father was still there, but his brothers seemed to have left. Fear began welling up inside the man threatening to burst. Panic was taking over his body, and he felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. He wanted to scream but no words escaped his throat. He couldn't deal with this now. He turned his head again. His last hope was that Glorfindel was still in the room, but it seemed that he had left as well.

Aragorn's breath came in short gasps as his wounds began to flare up through his panicked breaths. Elrond switched quickly into healer mode when he saw his son's distress. He took his son's clammy hand into his own warm one, and began to speak soothing elvish words of comfort, willing Aragorn's breathing to slow. Eventually, the man calmed, but the panic never left his senses.

This was the moment he had avoided since he arrived. How was he supposed to talk to the one person who he had loved so much in this world that had later rejected him and despised his very being? What was he supposed to say? Aragorn was feeling sick with questions and his head pounded from the constant confusion. Words would not form on his lips for there were none to express how he was feeling at that very moment. All Aragorn could do, was lock eyes with his father and try to distinguish whether he meant harm or not.

When he looked into his father's eyes he saw something he never expected to see again. There was remorse, sorrow, shame, love, and anger all scrambled into one complicated emotion. Aragorn could barely decipher one from the next as he saw the inner turmoil that seemed to be warring inside his father's mind. At first, he was taken aback by what he saw in Elrond's eyes, but when the sudden urge to forgive him entered his mind, Aragorn dismissed the feeling completely. How was he to know if this was all not some trick? _'Elrond would have to gain my trust back, piece by piece, and maybe, I will be able to mend that which was broken. Though I know that despite the most delicate and precise way to put the pieces of my heart back together, there will always be a scar, maybe not visible, but it will never be forgotten how and why it had broken. I will have to live with that for the rest of my life,' _Aragorn thought sadly. He always believed that his father could fix everything, but it seemed that there were just some things that could never be fixed for certain things are never meant to be broken. A healer can only heal so much.

Aragorn was brought back to the present when he felt a hand against his forehead checking for fever. His first instinct was to pull back from the touch, but when he realized Elrond's intention he calmed his senses and relaxed against the new contact. Finally, after minutes of tension that seemed to envelop the room's very air, Elrond spoke.

"Estel, I…How are you feeling?" Elrond stammered. He knew that was not how he wanted this conversation to start, but he couldn't bring himself to just come out and speak his mind. Aragorn seemed to understand this, so he made the first move.

"What do want, Lord Elrond? I know there is a reason for our solitude, excluding Legolas since he seems to be unconscious at the moment," Aragorn answer coldly.

He did not mean to sound a harsh as he did, but the anger and grief that he had held in for so long was threatening to explode inside him. A voice in his mind kept reminding him of what happened that day and what words of hurt were spoken. Aragorn was about to apologize for his candid and somewhat formal attitude he had, but he thought better of it. He liked seeing the pain on Elrond's face as he flinched when he did not call him father. _'What did he expect? Did he really think that nothing would have changed and that I would just come crawling back to the person who loathes my existence?' _Aragorn thought irritably. Another part of him regretted letting his anger get the better of him, knowing that relying on anger, meant a loss of common sense and understanding. The calmer side of Aragorn won the battle of control for the moment, but his fury was becoming increasingly strong. For now, though, he patiently awaited his father's reply. Finally, he spoke.

"Estel--" Elrond began, but was quickly cut off by his angry patient.

"Do not call me that. You have no right! You have no right after what you did." Aragorn was becoming increasingly agitated at this point.

"Aragorn," Elrond began calmly, "I don't know what to say or where to begin…" Again Aragorn interrupted.

"An apology would be a nice way to start. Better yet, how about an explanation! I don't understand what you want from me. Did you really think that I would just come right back into your life as the adorable human you adopted all those years ago? You owe me a lot more than, 'I don't know what to say'!" The anger was overwhelming him. Aragorn tried to take deep breaths, but it would not fade. He was finally getting what he wanted: a chance to release all the unexpressed rage that he had trapped inside for so long. He actually liked being angry. In fact, he savored every reaction, every word. It made him feel so much better.

Elrond looked his son in the eyes and understood what was happening. This was not going to be an easy conversation, but he had to say his peace before another day went by, another day for his son to hide his feelings. His son needed this as much as he did. In most cases this was the first step to healing and finding trust again. _'In this case, it may lead to the hatred of me for the rest of his life,' _Elrond mused sorrowfully.In a sense, he accepted his son's anger, even invited it. For every word that Aragorn spoke, the more Elrond felt responsible adding to the already heavy burden of guilt that hung over his head. It was easier to have Aragorn yell at him and tell him that he was wrong, than to be yelled at and tormented every day and night, in his own mind. This was somehow better…better for both of them. Elrond decided that this conversation would not end with him walking out. He was going to say what he needed and listen to Aragorn's anger even if it took them until the end of their days. With new resolve, Elrond tried to continue what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, Aragorn. I understand your anger and your hatred of me. I turned you away when you needed me the most and I know that at the moment you think that I blamed you for everything, but you have no idea what I've been going through."

"What _you've_ been going through!" Aragorn exclaimed in total disbelief. "What…How! How could you! How dare you make this about yourself? How could you sit there and apologize and then make excuses for your actions? How arrogant could you be? I mean I always knew that elves were proud creatures, but--" Aragorn never finished his statement. Elrond had had enough of his son's behavior. He knew that Aragorn had every right to feel the way he did, but right now, his patience was drawing thin.

"Stop, Aragorn. I know you have every right to be angry with me. I know I was wrong, but apologies will never be enough and you know that. I could say that I was sorry everyday for the rest of your life, but it would never be enough. I am trying desperately to tell you what happened so that you can understand, but you won't stop for five minutes and allow me to speak. You keep saying you want explanations, but I cannot give you any if you will not listen!" Elrond emphasized his last words hoping to break through his son's angry pretense.

"I'm all ears," Aragorn said not even leaving the slightest hint that he had been affected by what Elrond had said.

"Listen then, and listen well. I would not presume to know and understand what you have been going through." Aragorn snorted, amused at his father's words, but Elrond continued, ignoring the interruption. "You have to understand something as selfish as it may be. I have been in more pain than you know for the past few months. I have not slept a single night without being haunted constantly by Sarkáhn. His voice echoes in my mind leaving me no peace at all. A great sense of foreboding has held my senses ever since his 'death'. There has been a feeling growing that we have not seen the last of him. That night, when you went out on that balcony…what you saw scared me. I was more afraid than I have ever been in my entire life. No one knows this, but that night, my dreams became worse and more vivid. That night, Sarkáhn came to me in my dream and told me that he would be returning. He was coming back to kill everyone…but he was going to start by extracting his revenge on you." Elrond paused allowing his information to settle in his son's mind. Aragorn seemed strangely quiet all of a sudden, and the look of anger that coated his face earlier was gone. Now, his face seemed paler and a strange look of fearful understanding was readable in his features. Elrond was concerned that an injury had reopened or he was in some other kind of pain.

"Are you alright, Aragorn?" Aragorn seemed startled, but nodded his head, allowing the anger to return to his face again, though fear still flashed in his eyes.

"Continue, my lord," He said nonchalantly.

"If you're sure…" Seeing his son nod, Elrond continued. "When I awoke that night, I could barely breathe. I could sense a presence in my room, one that I had not expected to feel again. All the same, it was the presence of someone who I would recognize in a heartbeat…Sarkáhn. I know that you do not believe me, and I'm sure no one else will, but I would know better than anyone else since he lingered in my mind after I had…'died'. I do not know how or why, but I have finally figured out that the evil I feeling stirring and awakening is Sarkáhn.

"I know that none of this excuses what I did, but I will tell you now that I fought with myself for days over what to do. Sarkáhn's voice would penetrate my thoughts everyday, telling me that you would die first after much pain. Visions of you bleeding and helpless would enter my mind, and I could not bear the torture. Finally, after struggling with mind for so long, I came to the only decision I could, the only way I knew how to protect you: exile. As I look back now, I see that there were many things I could have and should have done, including explaining everything that I knew to you and everyone else that I cared about. I stopped myself every single time I was close to revealing the truth when Sarkáhn would just laugh and tell me that everyone would think I was crazy and that I could never stop the inevitable. I believed a demon's ghost, and I sent you away, saying harsh things that I will remember and regret for the rest of my life.

"I tried to keep you safe and this is what happens. You come home injured, naturally with Legolas, trying to hold yourself together when everything that was safe and happy around you, fell apart. All I can say is that I am sorry. My intention was only to keep you safe from harm. I just didn't realize that I would cause you more injury than anything else on Arda could."

Elrond finished, as tears brimmed his eyes. He refused to let them fall, however. He just sat quietly looking at Aragorn awaiting a response. He expected sarcasm, anger, and total disbelief when he opened his mouth, but the voice that he heard was none of these things. It was sad, broken, and almost child-like.

"I…I don't know what you want me to say. I know I should be angry with you. After all, not only did you hurt me and blame me for things that were not my fault, you _lied_ to me. The whole thing…your anger, the blame, your words…everything, even the exile…it was all a lie. You let me believe it all." Aragorn's eyes looked accusingly at his father. Surprisingly, his voice remained eerily calm. "You could have told me the truth, but you lied to me and then allowed me…to believe that I was nothing. You spurned my existence. You wished I was never born. Did you or did you not tell me these things to my face?" Silently and shamefully, Elrond nodded never taking his eyes away from his son's.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Aragorn repeated. "I just don't know anymore. I think…I think I need to be alone for awhile. I just… I don't…I can't deal with this now. Please, leave me."

Elrond was reluctant to leave his son, knowing that his emotions were all over the place. If Aragorn were left alone, irreversible damage could result. He had yet to fully accept what his father had told him, and right now, he was doing the only thing he knew how to do: hide. Aragorn was planning to wall his emotions back up and avoid any painful confrontation. By not accepting it, he did not have to face any of it. Despite how much it hurt him, Elrond accepted his son's anger knowing how badly he needed release. But this calm, yet broken, voice showed that his son was forcing his emotions away from the surface, burying them deep within where no one would find them. He hadn't realized he was still sitting on the side of his son's bed, when he heard Aragorn's voice again.

"Please, leave me!"

Hearing the desperation in his son's voice, Elrond consented to his wishes, and left the room. Before leaving he looked from the doorway and saw that Aragorn's face had not changed. There was still a lost, broken expression of shock and denial. The elf lord sighed and silently walked down the hall to see his sons and best friend. He did not wish to tell them what happened, but he would have to sooner or later. He didn't want them talking to Aragorn just yet. A little time and space was what the man needed now, not hundreds of questions about a painful subject. Elrond knew that he would find support in Glorfindel. After all, that is what best friend's do. _'Maybe all Estel really needs is Legolas._' Silently, he prayed that Legolas could help pick up the pieces of Aragorn's broken heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well, I think there was lot of angst in that chapter. I hope this satisfied everyone's desire for the first big confrontation between Elrond and Aragorn. There will probably be more, but I don't think any quite as intense (who knows). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and some nice feedback would be very much appreciated. Please review (It will be more interesting than my summer reading) ; )


	20. A Shoulder to Cry on

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you, QueenofFlarmphgal and Sielge, for your wonderful reviews. Here is my next update. I am sorry about the wait, but my daddy is in the hospital and I have been there visiting since Thursday. Everything will be fine, but we could use a little prayer. On a happier note, I managed to write another chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The world around him was blurred and dark. He had trouble grasping where he was and what had happened. Voices penetrated his thoughts. They seemed so familiar yet so far away. Certain words reached his ears, until they began to make sense and the voices became louder. Consciousness was returning to him. He was finally able to understand what was being said as the conversation continued. Those voices…he knew them. It sounded like Aragorn. Yes, it had to be. That means that he is alive and well. The other voice, though…who was it? Why are they apologizing? Elrond? Everything that had happened began returning as the memories became clearer. Legolas was starting to awaken.

He didn't want to open his eyes and reveal that he was coherent and listening to the conversation between father and son. In addition, he didn't have the strength to deal with worrying about his injuries and alerting Elrond of his condition so that he could spend the entire time asking him questions about his health and then drugging him back into unconsciousness. Finally, deciding that feigning sleep was the best course of action at the moment, he continued listening to the conversation.

Elrond was dreaming about Sarkáhn? The nightmare isn't over? Legolas' heart began to pound. He suddenly began to understand everything. The orcs outside were talking about a master that they couldn't see. The master wanted Estel for some reason. There was a grudge of some sort. The puzzle pieces were falling into place…well at least some of them. There were still so many unanswered questions, but with the information he had, Legolas could do nothing but listen more.

As the conversation continued, Legolas actually felt a great swell of pity for Elrond who had been tormented so by the ghost of an enemy long dead. He could actually understand the elf lord's decision. Of course, he did not agree with his choice, but he believed in the elder elf's judgment and accepted that it was the only thing that he thought he could do at the time.

As Legolas contemplated what he had just learned, Aragorn's voice penetrated his thoughts again. He heard despair deep in his voice that was being placated by a sense of denial. _'Oh no, mellon nin. Do not go down that road. You have to deal with this,' _Legolas thought sadly trying to will his friend to stop trying to cover his emotion. He had known Aragorn for years. He knew every detail about his friend, and he had a great understanding of his friend's personality. He remembered that night, when everyone believed Elrond had died. Even then, Aragorn almost refused to accept what had happened. There was no anger, grief, or guilt, which he always felt when something happened out of his control. That night, Aragorn tried to hide everything and deny what had happened, but Legolas was there. He knew how that had ended. Aragorn sobbed into his friend's arms after angrily yelling at him. That was his friend's way of dealing with things. Accept everything later, when it all finally bursts.

He knew that he had to be there for his friend, now more than ever. Legolas didn't want to risk moving with Elrond still in the room. Thankfully, he heard Elrond get up and leave to Aragorn's bidding. This was his chance.

Legolas opened his eyes slowly not sure whether it was day or night. If it was day he did not want to be struck with the bright light so soon after awakening as had happened so many times before. He slowly lifted his lids to find that it was nighttime at the moment, to his relief. _'This may be a little easier than I thought.'_

He fully opened both of his eyes and looked around slowly. He waited patiently while the room stopped spinning as his pounding head seemed to hurt with the beating of his heart. Legolas tried to remember why his head throbbed unmercifully and came to the conclusion that it probably had something to do with the poison that was in his system. He vaguely remembered awakening when the antidote was being administered, but he could not fully recall what had happened. All he knew was that he had the feeling he did something harmful to someone and Aragorn had to calm him. He made a mental note to ask about it later.

As the world around him stopped its constant spinning and his dizziness ebbed away, Legolas slowly rose from the bed, mindful of his wounded shoulder and ribs. All in all, he didn't feel too bad, and his ribs felt almost healed, though still tender. _'I must have been out longer than I thought,' _Legolas thought still confused somewhat. Pieces of his memory still hadn't completely returned. Forgetting any pain at the moment, Legolas focused on his task, and grabbed the table by his bed and rose to his feet. A voice rang out in the room as his movements became detected.

"Legolas, what in all of Middle Earth are you doing? You should be resting!" Aragorn bellowed worriedly from his own bed. He barely had the strength to sit up at the moment, but if need be, Aragorn was ready to rise should his friend fall.

Legolas cringed as though he were a child being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He hoped that Aragorn wouldn't be so concerned over his injuries at the moment realizing that he was giving his friend another reason not to deal with what had happened. He turned around slowly to face his friend.

"I am--" Legolas never got to finish because Aragorn interrupted his statement, just as he had done to Elrond earlier.

"Fine? Somehow I find that hard to believe. I am not going to sit here and let you hurt yourself further." Aragorn was about to rise from the bed when he caught the look on Legolas' face.

"Don't you dare, human," Legolas growled though not in anger at his friend, but frustration at being treated like he was about to fall to pieces. He was tired enough, and his friend was having family problems. He didn't need to be coddled. He knew exactly what Aragorn was trying to do and he was not going to let him. Slowly he made his way over to his friend's bed and sat down on the side. Legolas closed his eyes when he began to feel lightheaded. _'How long has it been since I've eaten anything?' _Legolas questioned himself rhetorically. Even though an elf could last longer without food, an injured elf was another story. Ignoring his present discomforts, Legolas opened his eyes and looked into the troubled grey orbs in front of him.

"I am going to be fine, Estel. I just have a headache, probably because I haven't eaten in a while. My shoulder feels much better since there is no more numbness and tingling. My ribs seem to be almost healed. How long have I been asleep?" Legolas asked not allowing his friend to interrupt as he explained to him every detail about his health at the moment.

"You've been unconscious for almost five days. I don't know what happened. When Lord Elrond tried to give you the antidote you struggled and tried to escape. You kicked Elladan in the face, and then Glorfindel tripped over him when you pushed him away." Seeing the guilty look on his friend's face, Aragorn shook his in assurance. "Everyone is fine. Elladan has a bruise and Glorfindel is just sulking about his bruised pride. You actually made me drag my wounded body over to your bed to calm you when Lord Elrond's words gave you no comfort. After that, you were unresponsive for a while. I don't remember what happened after that. You'll have to ask Lord Elrond."

Aragorn looked away when he mentioned his father's name. Legolas caught it but didn't have a chance to comment when his friend began telling him what had transpired while he was unconscious including the orc in the study, the missing arrow, and his reopening wounds. He even explained what happened when they arrived since Legolas was unconscious and incoherent. He did leave out the part about his dream since not even Elladan and Elrohir knew about it. But other than that, he told him everything...well almost everything, except what had just transpired between himself and his father. Legolas did not let on that he knew what happened, at least not completely.

"You are hiding something, mellon nin."

"No, I am not."

"I have known you too long. Do not lie to me."

"Nothing is wrong, Legolas. I am fine now. My wounds will heal if I can rest long enough for them to do so. Elladan told me he was going to tie me to the bed," Aragorn said with a smile trying to bring the elf off topic, but Legolas wasn't smiling.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, what is wrong?" Legolas rarely used his full, true name unless he was angry or threatening him because of some prank. Aragorn looked up startled, but refused to speak.

"Oh, so now you're going to use the silent treatment. How childish of you!" Legolas said exasperated. He was debating whether or not he should just tell him that he knew more than he thought. He never had a chance to decide anything because Aragorn's angry voice penetrated his thoughts.

"I'm childish? I am no child! I am sorry if I will not live as long as you, but to men's standards, I am a man!" This was an age old discussion that never seemed to be resolved. Legolas usually only called him a child in jest and Aragorn knew that. But now, Aragorn truly was acting like a child and even he knew it.

"You are childish, Estel, because you are _acting_ like a child. There is something wrong that you are not telling me. I am your best friend, your mellon. Tell me what is wrong!" Legolas was so close to just telling him that he knew, but it would be better for Aragorn if he would tell him on his own.

"You're right, Legolas. I was acting like a child. I am sorry…but there is nothing wrong that you need to concern yourself with." At first, Legolas thought that he had finally gotten through his friend's thick skull, but it seemed that Aragorn was evading him yet again. Legolas could take no more of it.

"I know, Estel! I know what happened between you and your father just moments ago!" Legolas blurted out unable to contain himself any longer. He could not stand idly by while his friend tore himself to pieces inside refusing to show his pain to anyone.

When Aragorn heard Legolas' confessions, he looked surprised for a moment, but that was quickly masked by anger. Why did he always have to put his nose in other people's business?

Legolas saw the anger and a sense of repetition flashed through his mind as he remembered that dreadful night and how Aragorn used his anger to mask his pain until the tears finally surfaced.

"How dare you! I never thought an elf, especially a prince, would stoop so low as to eavesdrop on a private conversation. I guess that shows how much integrity the elves have." Aragorn knew that he was not being rational, but at the moment, it was all he could do to keep from having to dwell on what had transpired.

"This sounds almost identical to your tirade about how arrogant elves can be when you accused your father of being too conceited to think of other people's feelings," Legolas said trying to make his friend think back to his earlier conversation.

"You know nothing about that," Aragorn growled trying to keep himself from losing control. He knew that he was not going to be able to hold up the charade for much longer.

"Oh really, I don't? I heard the entire conversation. Elrond banished you for his own selfish reasons though he truly wished to protect you, and then you decided to close yourself off from the world. Denying that any of this occurred is only going to make the pain worse. Tell me what happened!" Legolas demanded.

"Why do I have to tell you what happened when you already seem to know?" Aragorn asked brokenly. In that few seconds, it seemed that his anger had abated and there was nothing left. Legolas watched his friend's shoulders slump, and the look in his eyes, told him that he had had enough. He looked utterly and totally defeated. The fight was gone from both his eyes and his voice. Legolas became gentler in his approach to Aragorn because he knew that his feelings were closer to the surface, not to mention it looked as if a few more words would push him over the edge.

"Estel…I understand that this is painful, but you have to start accepting what happened. This will only eat away at you until you finally acknowledge its presence. Please, do not shut me out. Let me in as you once did…Remember that night when you felt your entire world collapse around you…when your father was killed…I will help you heal as I did then. Trust me, mellon nin." Legolas' eyes spoke truth when Aragorn searched them. He trusted his friend with his very life, and now, he trusted him with his soul. Aragorn nodded his head in acceptance, and for the first time in a long while, he allowed himself to cry into his friend's shoulder, while gentle arms wrapped around him.

Legolas smiled softly behind his back. _'Maybe he will be alright after all. I have hope…Estel…everything will be well again. He will heal…they all will,' _Legolas thought as he allowed his friend to release the pain that had been added by his father's confession. Legolas willingly accepted his friend into his arms lending a shoulder to cry on. If only everyone had a friend like that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: There is still more Legolas and Aragorn conversation to come and probably more Elrond explaining to the rest of the family what transpired. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and give me something fun to read that does not involve summer reading or hospital monitors ; )


	21. One Day at a Time

Disclaimer: Same old, see chapter 1

A/N: Thank you QueenofFlarmphgal for your review, I enjoyed it thoroughly. Thank you also to all of you who are reading and enjoying this story. Sorry about the wait, but I was sick the past three days, but good news, my daddy is coming home on Saturday. Here's the next chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elrond walked slowly down the hall trying to take as much time as he possibly could so that he would not have to talk to his family right away. He was still reeling from what had just transpired between his son and himself. This was not the way it was supposed to be. Yet Elrond sighed, for he did not expect anything different. How did he expect his son would take the news that basically everything that he had said to him was not only hurtful, but a lie as well? He had ruined everything and it was possible that it was beyond repair. _'How could I have been so stupid?'_

Finally, he was standing right next to the doorway that led into his study. He would have to face the rest of the family and tell them exactly what he told Estel. The things he had just said were not even known to his twin sons or Glorfindel and he knew that they were in for a shock. He may have lost one son that night, but was it possible for him to lose two more? How much more could one father's heart take?

With a sigh of defeat, he entered the room, despondently preparing himself for one of the hardest moments of his life. His heart anticipated rejection from everyone present. Maybe, father and son were not so different after all. Both had sampled the bittersweet taste of rejection from those that they loved most. As he walked into the room seeing the eagerness painted on the elves' faces, Elrond thought dryly,_ 'This is going to be a long night.'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Finally after what seemed like hours, Aragorn had stopped crying into his friend's shoulder. The tears had finally stopped and his breathing calmed and slowed. All the pain of injuries forgotten as the two friends sat quietly on the bed.

Embarrassed, Aragorn was the first to pull away. He never liked crying in front of others, yet here he was weeping like a child. Maybe, he really was childish after all. He could not look his best friend in the face so he continued to stare at the blanket that lay outstretched on top of the bed. He felt uncomfortable at the moment and wasn't sure what to say. Silence and tension enveloped the room, leaving the awkwardness to hang in the air between the two friends.

Legolas knew his friend well enough to know what he was thinking. He understood what he was feeling, but he refused to allow him to slip back into his calm shell of total denial. For one, it was not healthy, and two, he would never be able to live with himself. He promised long ago that he would always keep him safe and protect him. Estel made the same oath. It was the silent promise that had no need to be said allowed for it was written in the very core of his heart, right down to his soul. It was the promise of undying friendship and loyalty and everything that goes with it. They were in it forever, and Legolas would see to it that if Aragorn was ever in trouble, he would always be there to lend him support. That was the unspoken agreement, and Legolas never broke a promise.

"Estel…what happened? What are you feeling?" Legolas asked quietly hoping for a real answer and not some vague use of words in an attempt to keep him off the subject. Surprisingly, he was given his answer.

"Betrayed…that's how I feel."

Aragorn's low, defeated voice almost broke Legolas' heart. He had never seen his friend so depressed and alone. It was moments like this, when he knew that Aragorn would feel alone even with a hundred people in the room. It was the isolation of a mind that tried so desperately to cope with the new information it had been given.

Legolas waited a few moments to see if Aragorn would continue, but it seemed that his friend would not offer any information that was not requested. So, he tried again.

"Why do you feel betrayed, Estel?"

There was complete silence as the question was asked. The words seemed to echo forever in the stillness of the room. At first, Legolas thought that he wouldn't answer, but Aragorn did, and this time he was angry.

"Why do you think? My father, I'm sorry, Lord Elrond, lied to me. He _lied_ to me! He destroyed my life. He yelled at me, blamed me for things that were beyond my control. When Elladan was injured, there was no comfort. There was no, 'Do not worry, ion nin, this is not your fault'. There was only, 'How could you do this to me and my family?' According to him, I brought suffering to everyone that I loved. Then, if that was not good enough, he thought he'd kick me while I was down, and he banished me for other events that were beyond my control. And of course, you know what happened after that." Aragorn gave a chilling laugh that sent chills up Legolas' spine. "I must say though, there is a true irony to all of this. I do bring suffering to those I care for. I mean, you and I are living proof. We go out and come back injured every time we go anywhere together. _That_ cannot be a coincidence."

Legolas sat quietly through his friend's tirade waiting for his chance to talk some sense into the troubled man. But at the last statement, Legolas could no longer control himself. There was too much guilt here, and not all of it was caused by his father. This was an argument that would never be resolved as long as Aragorn lived. Whenever Legolas was injured, it was automatically the human's fault, at least in his own mind. That was always how it had been. He had to admit that he too had his fair share of guilt trips, but they always resulted after the shock of the incident. Once that wore off, pure common sense kicked in, not to mention Aragorn, and the guilt was no longer an issue. Legolas was so sure that Aragorn understood it the same way he did, but apparently he was wrong.

"Wait a second, Estel. Are you saying that every time we return from anywhere injured that it is your fault? That you are like some bad luck charm or some magnet?" Legolas asked in total disbelief. Aragorn remained silent giving Legolas his answer.

"Don't you dare, human. Don't you dare go down that road. You know nothing that transpired the other night was your fault. You could not have stopped the orcs from harming me if you tried. You were seriously wounded. There are so many if's but none of them will change what happened. And for your information, there have been numerous occasions when you have been injured and I was not. I have been down that road, but you always tell me that I should not feel guilty for events that I could not change. You even said it earlier that Elrond blamed you for things out of your control. You acknowledged that what he told you was lie; therefore, you were never at fault to begin with. So why now? Why is it all of a sudden your fault again?" Legolas asked in frustration at his friend's behavior. It took a moment, but Aragorn found his voice.

"I don't know, mellon nin," Aragorn said quietly. "I just don't know anymore. So much has happened lately, so many coincidences. Why would the same orc that shot my brother, hunt us down and shoot you with an arrow almost identical to the one from Elladan's chest? Why was the arrow missing from his chest when I found him, and the arrow that shot you, stolen by the same orc? There is something at work here...something sinister. This all makes me think that maybe it's not just coincidental that we always seem to come back wounded whenever we are together," Aragorn finally admitted. He allowed his response to hang in the air for a moment before continuing.

"I know, Legolas, that it is not my fault, but sometimes I can't help but feel partly responsible. And now, after all that's happened, things become even more unclear who is to blame."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked intrigued by his friend's revelation.

"Is my father really to blame for what happened or could Sarkáhn really be tormenting his mind? I'm not saying that I forgive him so soon, but…it just seems so strange." Aragorn drifted off in thought as his dream resurfaced again and the words that Sarniâ had spoken. Legolas noticed this silence and his interest turned into concern.

"What's wrong, mellon nin?" Aragorn hesitated, but decided to tell him.

"There's something I did not tell you. Not even Elladan or Elrohir know. I had a dream the other night…" Aragorn explained the entire dream in detail including the riddle that was told to him. He watched Legolas' features turn from shock to understanding.

"So that is why you were so angry with your father. You didn't want to believe him because that meant that what you heard in your dream was true." Legolas then came to the same conclusion as Aragorn. "You think that Sarkáhn has returned."

"I don't know for sure, but what I do know is that Sarniâ was warning me about something. Maybe, my father was right. Whatever evil is stirring…it is after me and everything I hold dear." Aragorn began considering the words that Elrond had said to him and things began to make sense. He still was not ready to talk to his father or even forgive him, but he had come to at least a common understanding.

"Whatever happens, we will face it together," Legolas said comfortingly while he put his hand in his friend's shoulder.

"Iston, mellon nin, but I do not know where to go from here. I cannot talk with my father, at least not yet. I'm not ready to face my brothers either. And now orcs are penetrating Rivendell most likely at the bidding of a dead demon. I do not know what to do anymore," Aragorn said at last as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. Legolas saw this and helped lay his friend back gently onto the bed.

"I know not either, Estel. We will just have to take it one day at a time," Legolas whispered softly as Aragorn's eyes finally closed allowing him to finally let his mind rest in peace. Legolas lingered for moment before he too made his way to bed and allowed himself to be taken by the quiet peace of slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well that was interesting. I hope you enjoyed it, please review; )


	22. Evil is Stirring

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you, Invisigoth3 (for my last story), Grumpy123, and QueenofFlarmphgal, for your wonderful reviews. I love to hear about what you have to say. The only reason I keep writing is because you tell me that you like it. I also want to thank those reading this story without which there'd probably be no reason to have this story. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but my dad didn't end up getting out of the hospital until yesterday (Tuesday). I was visiting him, so I really wasn't thinking about this story. I did manage to write another chapter and start the next. Hopefully I'll be able to write it while trying to finish my summer homework. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was silent except for a crackling fire in the hearth. Three anxious elves watched the flames gradually eat away at the charred log while the smoke billowed and curled and then finally disappeared out the chimney. As the flames grew higher, their worry became greater for it meant that it was taking longer for Lord Elrond to return.

Finally, after what seemed like long, strenuous hours, the elder elf returned to the room and sat down in his favorite high backed chair. It was there that he spent many tiring hours trying to find a way to keep his family together whether it was injuries of the body or wounds of the heart. That was how it always was. But now, the elf lord could not find the solution he so desperately desired. He was troubled, but refused to voice his thoughts or explain what happened. He was just content sitting in the silence until Elladan spoke first.

"What happened, ada? How did it go?" Elladan asked nervously, hoping that his brother was not too hurt by what his father had done. He knew that he was wishing against all odds, but he had learned long ago that there was always hope even in the direst of situations.

Elrond hesitated a moment trying to collect his thoughts. Now was the time for him to explain everything that he had said to Estel. He thought he was ready, but now that the time had come, he was not sure if he could find his voice. Taking a deep breath, Elrond began recounting everything that had just transpired between himself and his son. The other elves waited patiently and listened intently to everything that was said. Finally, when Elrond had finished, silence once again enveloped the room. This time, Elrond was the first to break it.

"He refused to look at me. I am afraid that he is trying to ignore what happened and in doing so he is going to hurt himself even more. I tried to make him understand, but he would not listen to me. I fear that I have lost him forever," Elrond admitted in defeat. Glorfindel tried to comfort his friend.

"No, mellon nin, he is not yet lost. There have been many times over the years when the two of you have fought, but not once did Estel hold a grudge. You will overcome this as you always have in the past. This is just another time when you have stumbled upon the path of life, but do not worry. I guarantee that you will make more mistakes as you go," Glorfindel added good naturedly. He was rewarded with a small smile that broke on the elf lord's face.

"Hannon le, mellon nin." Glorfindel nodded in return, and then Elrohir broke into the conversation.

"Everything will be well again, ada, but right now, we have to focus on what is happening. You say that you felt Sarkáhn and that he haunted your dreams?" To this, Elrond nodded. "Is it possible that this has something to do with that orc that came into Imladris?"

"It would not surprise me in the slightest. The question remains: what happened to Estel and Legolas before they arrived here? I have a feeling that their story may very well explain a few things. Perhaps, we will be able to solve this mystery if only we had a few more facts." Elrond stated simply.

"That would be helpful, I'm sure," said Elladan, "but I don't think that right now is a good time. After all, Estel is upset and I think ada being in the room will only cause problems." Seeing the hurt look on Elrond's face, Elladan continued, "It is not your fault, ada, but Estel needs time to deal with this right now without us interrupting his every thought."

"It is alright, ion nin. I just wish that none of this had happened. I caused many of the problems that we are facing, including Estel's," Elrond added glumly.

No one in the room spoke because they could not give any argument. They knew in their hearts that Elrond had made the wrong decision, though he had believed it was his only option. They did not fault him for that. It only showed that he made mistakes as well. What showed true character was how well one dealt with the consequences of their mistake. Each elf held the utmost respect for Elrond, and they knew that there was no way for them to convince him to put aside his feelings at the moment. The fact that he felt so strongly about the situation only proved how much he was sorry and how much he missed Estel. It was time though for him to acknowledge his mistake and learn from it.

"Ada, you are going to have to put this behind you for the moment. Estel will come around in his own time, and dwelling on your mistake will not make him forgive you any faster. Please, ada, do not torture yourself so. Sometimes, we can only find true forgiveness when we finally forgive ourselves," Elladan stated firmly.

"You have wisdom beyond your years, my son. I promise that I will try."

"I will hold you to that. I think it would be best if we all got a good night's sleep before trudging into Estel and Legolas' room and asking them a million questions."

"I agree, brother. They would not appreciate that very much. You know how cranky they can be when they do not get enough beauty sleep," Elrohir interjected.

"I concur."

Elrond looked at his twin sons with amazement. Only they could take one of the weariest days of their lives and make it seem as if nothing had happened. They always seemed to bring a little laughter to a very grave situation. Elrond couldn't help but give a little chuckle at his sons' banter.

"What are you laughing at, father?" Elladan asked in jest.

"Oh, nothing…just the childlike banter that seems to be occupying this room."

"What do you mean 'childlike'?" Elrohir asked in mock indignation.

"Yeah, you said I was 'wise beyond my years' moments ago," Elladan pointed out.

"Did I say that? Oh, forgive an old elf lord. They often say things that they do not mean."

"Yeah, and they often become senile as well," Elladan muttered under his breath, though Elrond was able to catch what was said.

"Be careful," Elrond warned, "I am not deaf as well. Also, to be wise beyond your years also depends on how old you were to begin with. In my mind, that's not very old," Elrond said as he walked away laughing as the twins looked dumbfounded at each other. He left his sons in the hall as he made his way to his bedroom. Maybe a little sleep really was what they all needed. _'Tomorrow everything could be dealt with._ _Tonight, we will all have a little peace,' _Elrond thought as he drifted off to sleep not knowing that something evil was stirring only a few miles away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chaos….that was all that was present somewhere out in the caves. The growling and snorting of numerous orcs could be heard as it reverberated off the cave walls and entered the valley. From the entrance, one could see a bright fire blazing and two arrows lying side by side on a table of some sort next to the burning flames. One orc that stood by it was speaking angrily with another who seemed to be the leader. This leader, who had a scar on his face, was listening silently to the complaints. All the other orcs seemed to be drunk in some way as they chanted and cursed in their black speech.

"Why is this human so important? There is no reason for all o' us to risk our necks against a group of them nasty elves. Why should we listen to someone who we can't even see?" The orc was fuming by the time he finished his statement. The leader stared calmly, not betraying a single emotion.

"You will pay for those words. Cursin' the master will only get you stuck and bled," He grounded out between clenched teeth.

"'ow do we know there is even a master?" The orc bellowed silencing every orc in the cave.

"You doubt my word," the leader asked now infuriated. When the orc did not respond, the leader took out his dagger and drove it through the other orc's heart.

"Anyone else doubt me?" Not one orc made a sound. "Good. Everythin' is workin' accordin' to plan. It will not be long now. One more arrow and the master will return, just like the drawin' says. The master speaks to me. 'e says that we are doing well so no slackin' off." The other orcs were either too scared to comment or quite intelligent for their leader was ready to kill anyone who stood in his way.

Unknown to any of the orcs, except perhaps the leader, an evil presence watched silently. Everything was going according to plan. It was perfect. Not even the filthy human could disrupt the course of the future. _'Soon, I will return, and I will be the last thing that that human will ever see. This will be the end of the elves…forever. Just one more arrow and I will bring misery back to the race of elves. Soon, little human, the loss of your family will be the least of your worries…' _The evil presence laughed malevolently to itself while somewhere else in Middle Earth that same human was already on the path to destroying the evil that lay ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: There will be more riddles and dreams next chapter since it is partially written and I have an idea where this story is going. Please tell me what you think. I would appreciate it; )


	23. A Dream Within a Dream

Disclaimer: Same old, see Chapter 1 for a completed one.

A/N: Thank you, QueenofFlarmphgal and Viggomaniac, for your wonderful reviews which I enjoyed very much. I'm sorry about the wait, but things happened. I hope this chapter is exciting and enjoyable for everyone who is reading this story. Here it is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The world was dark and silent as it was before. Aragorn knew he was caught in the grip of another dream. He breathed deeply as he awaited the presence which he was sure to encounter: Sarniâ. _'Where is he?' _

As if on queue, Sarniâ appeared in the same manner as he had in the other dream, illuminating the blackness with a luminescent light. He looked amusingly at Aragorn as if he knew what he was thinking. Aragorn knew what was to come and he mentally prepared himself for what he was going to be told. Within moments, a voice echoed inside his head.

**Three blood coated points are all needed to free**

**The one who is held by a world you can't see**

**The first is a sacrifice willingly made**

**The second of silence, the price, this was paid**

**The third and the final will come hard and swift**

**The outcome will come though he thinks it will shift**

**Blood has already been cast to the ground**

**By the one who has fallen; by which he is bound**

**For all has been planned and the end will come soon**

**Save the path through the woods by the light of the moon**

**Go back to the place where you once were before**

**Where the walls were all painted and traps in the floor.**

**Pay closer attention to what has been dyed**

**For the images lead you much farther inside.**

**The one way to stop what will soon come to be**

**Is to…**

The spirit ceased his riddle as it seemed that he had no more voice left to speak. Worried eyes searched Aragorn's as the urgency of his words began to fill his heart. He wished he could say more, but something was pushing him back, preventing him from speaking further. Shock filled his eyes, and a choked goodbye filled Aragorn's mind as if the elf was using all his strength to hold back an invisible force of power that was threatening to overcome him.

Aragorn was momentarily blinded by a flash of light that engulfed his once dark world. All of a sudden, the same chilling laughter from his previous dream resurfaced. Something was different this time. The voice sounded louder than before as if gaining strength by the minute. Aragorn felt incredibly weak and could not help but moan as his head pounded. It was as if the evil laughter were nails shrieking as they were scraped down the side of a wall. Before losing his grip on the dream, the evil laughter stopped and words, deep and threatening, were spoken. Aragorn would never forget the words as long as he lived. A chill ran down his spine, as he jerked awake, eyes wide open in fear. No sound escaped his lips. Even in his wakened state, the words seemed to echo in his mind as if the voice was still speaking to him. The words that seemed so loud softened until they were no more than a whisper, yet still Aragorn could hear and understand them:

**I can see you sleeping.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

With an overwhelming feeling of panic, Aragorn darted straight up in bed, gasping for breath as though he were held under water for a long time. His eyes darted quickly around the room searching for Sarkáhn. The voice in his dream was so vivid that he could barely distinguish between reality and fantasy. Through his deep, ragged breaths, a sharp pain shot up his side, as he seemed to have stretched the stitches. Silently, he gave thanks for the pain as it seemed to have kept his mind off of his nightmare.

Seeing that there was no immediate danger, Aragorn gingerly rose from his bed and limped to the bathing chamber that connected to the room. He splashed some cold water on his sweaty face with his good arm. Everything was becoming too much for him. The dream was not only a warning, but a promise…a promise that Sarkáhn was coming for him and very aware of what was occurring. He could already feel it. His family was gradually falling apart. In his mind he began to understand. Everything that led up to this moment was planned in some way, he just did not know how or why. Something felt wrong. Then the pain of his father's words and actions resurfaced, and he had to close his eyes as if to stave off the emotions.

He didn't know what to do anymore. Aragorn felt as helpless as a newborn baby. Again, he was holding the future of his family in his hands for he was the only one with whom Sarniâ seemed to communicate. All the riddles were warring within him as if trying to make his head explode with so many unanswered questions. He sighed deeply, and slowly made his way back to his bed.

He looked to see that he did not disturb Legolas in the slightest and he was grateful for that. Not only did he need the rest, but Aragorn wasn't much up for explaining what he had just dreamed to his inquiring friend. Some things were best left in secret until the right time.

He laid his back against the headboard behind him, for he knew he could find no rest. He listened to the calm nightly sounds like the crickets that chirped outside the window. It seemed peaceful. Aragorn began to lose himself in that small sense of security until something felt wrong. The crickets stopped their melodious songs of night. A chill ran up his spine and a sense of foreboding enveloped his heart. He opened his eyes quickly and was faced with a sight that he thought never to see again.

There, standing before him, wreathed in flames was the being he despised more than anything in Middle Earth: Sarkáhn. Disturbing laughter filled the room. Aragorn grabbed his head in agony as if someone was jabbing a white hot poker into his mind. He could barely breathe as a stifling odor filled his nose like a graveyard of rotting corpses. He tried to call out to Legolas, but his voice would not work for no sound escaped his lips.

He looked over at his friend to see that his eyes were wide open in horror, but there was no movement. Something was very wrong, indeed. His features were paler than ever and his lips were tinged slightly blue. His skin took on a bluish hue and his chest did not rise and fall. Aragorn's eyes widened in horror as he saw that Legolas was dead!

'_No, this cannot be real,' _Aragorn's mind screamed while silent tears rolled down his cheeks. His heart was breaking in his chest for not only was his friend no longer alive, but he could not go to him and cradle him in his arms one last time. He could not even say goodbye.

Aragorn was interrupted when the evil entity in front of him spoke, chilling the man to the very core of his being. His words grated in his mind, and he was having trouble focusing.

"I am here, little human filth. I sure hope that you did not miss me too much." Seeing the tears on Aragorn's face, Sarkáhn began to mock him. "Oh, do not cry. I understand your happiness to see me, but tears are not necessary. Unless of course you are crying over your inferior elf friend. Shame, really…I wish he truly was dead, but you see I cannot inflict damage upon him in this state of being, for I am not fully living." Hope ignited in Aragorn's eyes as he learned that his friend was not dead. He did not understand, however, why he looked as if he were. Sarkáhn answered that question as if could read his mind, and Aragorn wouldn't be surprised if he could.

"This is not real Aragorn. You never truly awoke from your dream. I only lulled you into a sense of security to show to you how easily I can take away everything that you hold dear. Do not worry though, I promise to finish what I started those many months ago, and I never break my promises," Sarkáhn uttered menacingly with an evil grin on his face.

"I cannot stay long, for my energy wanes with each passing moment. Since I cannot destroy you as of yet, I will leave you with a parting gift." In a flash of movement, Sarkáhn took what looked like his burning index finger, and plunged it into Aragorn's healing side wound. Every fiber of his being felt like it was on fire. Before he lost consciousness and awoke in the real world, he heard Sarkáhn mutter something about blood spilt is blood revived and something that sounded like they were linked.

Aragorn let out an agonizing scream, as he awoke clutching his now bleeding side. In a haze of pain he could hear someone speaking soothingly in elvish, while hands were gently pressing him down onto the bed. Blonde hair fell into his face and he could make out the image of his best friend standing over him trying to calm his convulsing body. Before the world around him grew too dark to see, he managed to sigh in relief as he said softly to himself, "Legolas is alive."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Poor Aragorn can't get a break. I wish I could kiss him and make him better. So, what's up with Sarniâ? Strange things are happening. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think; )


	24. Nighttime Departure

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you, DawnStrider, QueenofFlarmphgal, and Calenlass Greenleaf, for your wonderful reviews. It made me happy since my teachers didn't go on strike and I had to start school anyway on Wednesday. Thank you also to those reading. I'm sorry about the delay, but as I said, I started school this past week. I don't know how quick the updating will be, but I promise they will probably not take longer than a week because that would bother me too much. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas looked worriedly at his friend as his head lulled to the side and his eyes closed. As if afraid of the answer he might get, the elf slowly checked for a pulse in his best friend's neck. With a sigh of relief, he looked to see how extensive the damage was.

Aragorn looked absolutely terrible. Despite the rest he had had, his eyes seemed sunken in and there were black bags under his eyes, telling Legolas that his friend had not been sleeping very well. Blood was quickly seeping through the bandages on his side again. Legolas cursed silently to himself at the bad luck of his friend. This was not the first time the side wound had opened, or at least so he'd been told. _'How many times can one human reopen the same wound?' _Legolas mused dryly.

Legolas peeled the bandages away from the once healing wound, and took new ones from the bedside table. He placed his hands one on top of the other against the wound adding as much pressure as he could to stop the blood flow from the opening. Aragorn moaned slightly under the administrations, and for a moment it seemed that he would awaken, but after a few moments, he became silent once again. Legolas softly thanked the Valar that he did not awaken in pain, when he noticed that the bleeding had finally stopped. He peeled away the newly bloodied bandage, and moved to reapply another in its place. Before he managed to move, he dropped the bandage to the floor as his eyes looked in horror at the bloody wound on Aragorn's body.

Not only had the wound reopened, but there was something different and more damaging than before. In the center, there was a hole about the size of a finger that looked almost like it had been burned into the skin. In fact, the whole wound itself looked like it had been burned open by something, though it seemed impossible for Legolas' mind to comprehend. It was unbelievable that a dream could cause such damage, but after everything that happened, Legolas would not have been surprised in the slightest if it were true. Seeing this wound the way it was, made him more curious as to what his friend had been dreaming about. While he cleaned the wound and reapplied the bandages, Legolas became lost in thought.

He did not know what Aragorn had dreamed about, but it obviously was not good. Had it been Sarniâ, he did not think that his friend would have come to any harm, unless…Legolas ceased that thought wishing against all evidence that what he thought was untrue. For a minute he allowed himself to be seduced by the feeling that the worst could not possibly be until his heart told him otherwise. Despite what he wanted to think, Legolas knew that Sarkáhn was returning. He did not know how or why, but he could feel it in his very soul. Legolas banished all thinking, placating himself with the idea that what would come would, whether he worried about it now or later. He forced himself to think only of Aragorn now, as he tried to mend his broken heart.

Legolas was pulled out of his reverie when Aragorn stirred beside him. The elf moved closer to his friend's side, seating himself just next to his chest. He took his friends hand in his and spoke softly in elvish to him, coaxing him to awaken.

"Come, mellon nin. Awaken now. There is no evil here."

The elvish words had a calming effect on the human before him, and he watched as Aragorn's eyelids fluttered open and shut. Finally, confused blue eyes focused on the blonde being before him.

Aragorn thought very hard about what had happened. He finally was able to decipher where he was, and when he felt the pain in his throbbing side, he knew where he was injured. His brow creased in deep thought as he tried to recall what had happened. Finally after what seemed like hours, the dream came flooding back, causing panic to swell up inside of him. His breathing quickened and he tried to rise from the bed, but arms were pushing him back down. In his confused fog, Aragorn heard soft elvish words being whispered in his ear by the familiar voice of his best friend. He realized that he was in no danger at the moment. Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief as he calmed and laid back against the pillows. He allowed the pain in his side to subside before opening his eyes again.

"Mellon, are you alright?" Legolas ask full of concern for his friend.

After a few seconds, Aragon nodded not quite trusting his voice yet. This worried Legolas even more.

"Are you sure, Estel? You reopened your side wound and it bled for a few moments. Are you feeling lightheaded?"

Sometimes Legolas' worry annoyed Aragorn to no end, and this time was no exception. His mind was still reeling from what had happened in the dream and though he would never admit it aloud, he was afraid. Nothing like this had ever happened before, and he was more scared than he was the night Sarniâ showed him the death of everyone he loved in dream. Pulling away from his thoughts, Aragorn looked up to see Legolas staring intently at him awaiting an answer.

"I am fine, Legolas, so you can stop worrying," Aragorn said in irritation. He didn't mean to snap at his friend. He knew that he meant well, but at the moment he just wanted time to think.

"What's wrong, Estel, and do not tell me that nothing is the matter. I spent five minutes trying to pull you from that nightmare. It was the longest five minutes of my life," Legolas admitted softly staring at the patterns on the bed sheets that covered his friend. Immediately, Aragorn's eyes softened and the irritation that he felt earlier was nonexistent.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, mellon nin. It's just that I have so many thoughts stampeding through my head at the same time that I am having trouble thinking clearly. The dream has me a little shaken up, that's all." Aragorn knew that Legolas could sense when he was lying, but at the moment, he did not care. He just wanted to appease his friend.

"I think it was little more than a dream," Legolas stated locking eyes with Aragorn again with a slightly knowing expression. Seeing the human's puzzlement, Legolas elaborated. "Your wound, it has not just reopened. Not one stitch was torn which would have been evidence that you pulled it open in your struggles. No, it looked burned, scorched even. The flesh is seared and there is an imprint in the wound as if something…or someone touched it." Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise for he did not realize the extent of his dreams. He was completely shocked that Sarkáhn could affect him so by just touching him within a dream. This meant that he was no longer safe here, nor was anyone that he was near. Again, his thoughts drifted back to what his father had told him that day. Maybe, Elrond really did mean to keep him safe, not knowing that the enemy would not attack from the outside, but from within. Aragorn was still angry, but as he learned new things, what his father did seem so trivial after all.

"Legolas, please, I do not wish to talk about right now. I need to sort out what I am thinking before I can speak with you about it. Please, mellon nin, trust me on this. Tomorrow…" Aragorn's eyes pleaded with the blonde elf before him. Legolas could see truth in his eyes, and against his better judgment, he ceded to his friend's wishes.

"Alright, Aragorn son of Arathorn, but you listen to me. I will hold you to your promise. I swear on my father's life, that if you do not tell me what happened in your dream tomorrow, I will beat it out of you." Aragorn chuckled quietly until he looked up to see that his friend was not laughing. On the contrary, his face was dead serious. Aragorn quickly stopped his amusement, and nodded his assent. Legolas could no longer hold the smile off of his face. He suddenly burst out laughing no longer able to keep up with the charade. Aragorn saw this and began to mock his friend.

"Oh, so now it's time to torture the human is it? Well, I made you agree with me about my dream without even the slightest argument. Who's laughing now, prissy elf?" Legolas stopped laughing but amusement danced in his eyes.

"I only agreed because I am tired, and _I_ don't really want to _hear_ about it right now. It's the middle of the night and I think I'll turn in. Elrond would have my hide if I tore out my stitches as well since somebody cannot seem to keep his where they belong."

Aragorn made a face of mock indignation at his friend's words, but otherwise agreed with a need for sleep. He wanted his friend to heal, and the only way for that to happen was for him to close his eyes and rest. _'Not waking up in the middle of the night worried about me,' _Aragorn added to himself. The feeling that he was endangering his family intensified. He watched Legolas lay down in his bed and fall asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

After waiting a few more moments to make sure that his friend was completely unconscious in the world of dreams, Aragorn slowly and carefully rose from the bed. He clutched tightly to the table as the room around him began to spin round and round until he felt nauseous. He swallowed quickly trying to keep himself from losing his stomach. Finally, the room stopped its constant motion. He held his side firmly, and he walked as quietly as he could toward the door. He looked one last time at his sleeping friend while whispering a silent goodbye.

Aragorn walked down the hall, with the light-footedness of an elf so as not to disturb the other occupants of the house. He managed to find his way to his own room, where all his clothes and gear were. He could not stay there any longer knowing that Sarkáhn was truly after him as the latest dream confirmed. He had hoped that his father was lying about what he had said, but the orc in Rivendell and the dreams of Sarniâ and now Sarkáhn just reinforced the fact that the evil of Sarkáhn was soon returning…for him. The only way to protect what he loved more than his own life was to do exactly what his father had made him do: leave Rivendell. _'Maybe Elrond was right. Leaving Rivendell would be the safest thing to do. After all, Sarkáhn knows that I am here, but out in the wild, he will have to play by my rules. Maybe I can prevent his return, if I can find the orcs that he is working with,' _Aragorn though to himself as he packed his gear and dressed in his traveling clothes. He made sure to bring extra medicinal herbs and bandages knowing that he was far from healed. Finding it an inconvenience, Aragorn removed his arm from the sling, and used it sparingly to pack his bag.

He was about to leave, when he decided that it was not fair to anyone here if he left without at least saying goodbye. Aragorn turned from the doorway and walked over to his desk, putting his bag down on the floor beside the chair. He sat down, and lit the candle in the corner of the desk, and using a quill and a piece of parchment he began to write a letter to his family. Tears welled in his eyes as he wrote and a few slipped down his cheek and splashed onto the page before him. He sniffed quickly, and swallowed the lump in his throat knowing that this was the only way. He put his quill back into the ink bottle, and he folded the letter taking his quill again to write to whom it was for. Aragorn put the letter down, picked up his gear, and walked quietly toward the door. He turned around and looked once more around the room, seeing memories flash through his mind of simpler, happier times. He smiled sadly at the memories, and he turned to leave.

Aragorn struggled trying to make his way down to the stables without anyone hearing him, especially since his leg seemed to stiffen even more from when he sat down. It made walking downstairs a challenge in itself. Finally, after stopping for a breather, he was in the stables standing in front of his horse that neighed knowingly at its master. He bridled the horse, and after some difficulty, he managed to saddle it as well. His side throbbed unmercifully at the weight of the saddle, but luckily he did not pull the stitches again. Seeing that everything was ready, he hopped up onto his horse and rode out of Rivendell. He turned his head around as his horse galloped into the dark, gloomy night, looking as the sight of Rivendell, the Last Homely House, faded into the distance so that it was nothing more than a mere memory in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Wow I was not expecting that! I just wrote that a few minutes ago and now that I think about it, I know how to work it into the story. I hope everyone liked it. Please review and tell me what you think; )


	25. Goodbyes

Discaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: Thank you, QueenofFlarmphgal and Viggomaniac, for you wonderful, inspiring reviews. Thank you also for those reading this story. I'm sorry about the wait, but as I said, school started and I have four AP classes one being physics. I hope to update sooner, but we'll see how it goes. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning brought with it a terrible rain storm. Angry, gray clouds loomed over the elves' haven bringing with it pouring rain and growing thunder that seemed to echo forever. Lightning struck every once in a while illuminating the dark, overcast sky for a few seconds before returning to its shadowed state. The gray and gloomy day paralleled the mood that enveloped the old elf lord's house for this was the day for many important discussions…and many awkward conversations.

Elrond awoke early that morning for reasons why he could not tell. He rested peacefully, more so than he had in a long time. Yet something gnawed at him, a foreboding of sorts. He couldn't quite decipher what he was feeling, but he knew unequivocally that something truly was out of place in the Last Homely House.

He shook his head to shake the strange feeling and what it implied from his thoughts, as he made his way silently down the hall toward the healing ward. Elladan and Elrohir had not awoken as of yet, and Glorfindel was in the stables with the horses as he usually was during stormy mornings. Elrond did not wish to awaken his sons because he wished them to have as much sleep as possible for they had not had much of it in the past week. Their worry for their brother and Legolas kept them up many a night in a constant vigil over their health. He could not fault them for their care. Elrond took great pride in his sons for they were willing to face his wrath just so that they could find their brother again. He smiled to himself as he remembered many long years past when their family was whole, and Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel would pull pranks on each other, go out hunting, laugh together, and sometimes all three at once. _'Those were the happy times,' _Elrond admitted sadly to himself.

He had lost all track of time and was surprised when he almost walked past the healing rooms. Time always seemed to pass too quickly, much to Elrond's dismay. He had to admit that ever since Estel had come into his life, he learned to appreciate every second for whatever it had to offer. Holding onto this thought so that he could tell his son, Elrond softly opened the door to the room.

The rain pounded harshly against the doors that led to the balcony as the overcast sky gave no light to the already darkened room though the constant sounds did nothing to disturb its occupant. It was peacefully silent in the room and Elrond couldn't help but smile when his eyes met Legolas sleeping serenely on his bed. The elder elf was glad to see the young one finally rest and heal after his experience. Maybe a rainy day was all that the household really needed for it meant that everyone was trapped inside to rest and recover. There was something about stormy days that allowed a sort of peace to settle over the occupants. The rain just made one want to curl up in a study and begin reading until there was no book left untouched. More memories resurfaced of Aragorn, causing Elrond to focus back on his son.

The elf lord's eyes drifted over to the bed that was supposed to be occupied by Aragorn. To his utter shock and surprise the bed was empty. Swearing under his breath, Elrond darted to the adjoining wash room, only to find it unoccupied. Slight panic rose in his heart as he finally came to understand the reason for his feelings of apprehension that morning. He quickly left the room, and ran to his son's room hoping against hope that maybe he went there to rest wanting the comfort of his own bed. When he arrived, he pushed open the door to find that his son's cloak, traveling clothes, and weapons were gone. Elrond swore even more at the stubbornness and impulsiveness of his son.

He was about to leave, when he noticed that a piece of folded paper was sitting upright against the ink holder displaying the words, "My family" on the front. Elrond's heart broke even more in his chest, as he realized that his son truly had left Rivendell. It was no use searching the rest of the house. Aragorn would never have written a note if he was planning on staying. This was goodbye. Elrond swallowed the lump in his throat as he picked up the note from the desk. He closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay as he held the letter to his heart. When Elrond opened his eyes again, he noticed that his hands were shaking. Ignoring the feeling, the elf lord took the note without opening it, and made his way back to the healing ward. He couldn't read it now, especially since the note was addressed to everyone. No, he would save the letter for all to hear when everyone awoke. With a final glimpse at the room, Elrond walked back to the healing ward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas awoke to the sounds of rain beating against the balcony doors. He almost forgot what had happened during the night because he was lost in the comfort of lying on the soft bed beneath him. It was rainy days like these that made him never want to leave his room. He just wanted to be lazy and sleep all day long. If it wasn't for the nagging voice in his mind that reminded him of Aragorn's troubles, Legolas would have done just that. After all, Elrond could never argue that he was not resting enough.

Pulling himself out of his daydream, Legolas forced his eyes open only to come face to face with none other than Lord Elrond. The elder elf smiled, though his eyes betrayed his sorrow. Legolas quickly moved into a sitting position, careful not to aggravate his injuries while Elrond was in the room, and then looked questioningly at the older elf.

Elrond continued forcing the smile for he did not truly wish to break down in cry in front of the prince. Now was not the time to reveal the letter for his sons were not there yet. The elder elf was silently thanking the Valar for small blessings for he really did not wish to share the letter at the moment in fear of betraying what he felt was his weakness: his emotions. He was not unlike Aragorn in many ways. That thought made Elrond focus his attention back onto the present situation. He looked up to see Legolas staring worriedly at him.

"Where is Estel?" Legolas asked his voice full of fear and slight panic. Only he knew what transpired last night, and hoped that Aragorn had not gone and done anything foolish. Elrond refused to meet his gaze.

"Lord Elrond, what is wrong? Did something happen to Estel?" Legolas asked hurriedly fearing the worst. Before Elrond could answer, Elladan and Elrohir came barreling through the door, guilty smiles on their faces. No doubt they had come from the scene of yet another prank, and one could tell that they were hiding for they pressed their backs against the door and stayed silent, yet the smiles never left. That is, they didn't leave until they looked over to see Legolas' anxious expression and Elrond's deep sadness that seemed to highlight their features.

"Ada? Is something wrong?" Elladan asked his eyes drifting over to Aragorn's bed. Seeing no one present, he naturally feared the worst. "Is Estel--? He didn't--?" Elrohir could scarcely breathe as he brother was voicing what both he and probably Legolas were feeling. Elrond smiled and shook his head.

"No, ion nin, Estel is fine." _'At least I hope,' _Elrond added mentally. The tension seemed to have left the room, but only a little. Everyone was relieved, but something still felt wrong.

"Where is he?" Elrohir asked fearing the answer. He knew Aragorn well enough to know that when he felt overwhelmed he tended to do something unexpected.

"He left," Elrond stated simply, keeping up his emotionless mask.

"What do you mean, 'he left'!" Legolas exclaimed, rising up in his bed quickly forgetting his broken ribs, which though almost fully healed, still ached when he moved too fast. Elrond moved to the younger elf's side and forced him down into his bed.

"I mean exactly what I have said. Estel has left." Elrond gently helped the elf into a comfortable sitting position. "I came in early this morning to find him…to apologize again…but when I came in, he was gone. I thought maybe he had gone back to his own room. Therefore, I went down to his room only to find that his traveling clothes were gone as well as his weapons. The only thing there was…" Elrond trailed off remember what was said on the letter.

"Was what, ada?" Elrohir asked innocently. He was so full of shock from his father's explanation that he did not catch the look of pain that crossed the older elf's features. Elladan, however, did catch the look and became increasingly concerned. He walked over to the chair and knelt down in front of it, staring his father right in the eyes.

"What is wrong, ada?" Elladan asked leaving no room for argument. Even he had learned how to be stern and get answers from his father. Elrond turned his head, and handed him the envelope that no one had realized he was holding. Elladan picked it up and read the address on the cover: "My Family". Elladan opened the letter, and began to read aloud.

_To my dearest family,_

_I know that this is sudden and you probably will never forgive me for it, but by the time you read this I will have left Imladris…forever. I cannot expect you to understand why, but there is nothing left for me here. I could not bear it if I should be the cause of heartache and pain in the future._

_So this is goodbye. I know that it is not much, but I do not think my heart could bear to tell you this in person. And if I am correct, neither could you. I never intended to come home in the first place for I did not wish something like this to happen. But it has, and so I must deal with this as best I can. _

_Elladan, my rock, my protector, I never told you how much you meant to me. You gave me strength when I was weak whether physically or emotionally. You were there for me when the younger elflings mocked me for my humanity. I came to you that day and asked you to make me an elf because it was the one thing that I wanted most of all. You used to tell me that I was a better elf in heart than they could ever be. I thank you for that, as it gave me faith that dreams always come true if you believe enough. _

_Elrohir, you always had a love for the simple things in life. Though you are so much like Elladan in so many ways, there is one aspect about you that I always treasured: your calm intuition. Whenever things became worse than anyone could imagine, you were always thing to bring peace to the family and fix what was broken. You were always able to see the good in terrible times. Never lose that. I learned from you to look for small blessings._

_Legolas, mellon nin, what do I say to you? There are no words that could describe what I feel about you. Our friendship runs deeper than anyone could comprehend. You have seen me laugh until it hurt and cry until I fell to pieces. No matter the situation, you never asked questions. You were always there regardless of circumstance. I cannot picture my life had I never met you. They say that everyone needs a friend because no one can go through life alone. I believe that with everything I am. Hannon le, mellon nin. Thank you for everything._

_Elrond…ada, I'm sorry for anything I have ever done to make you think that I was ungrateful at your graciousness to invite me into your home. I remember many times when I would come to you in the middle of the night because of some nightmare, and the I ended up curling up beside you in bed. But memories are just memories though, right? Maybe…I know that in the past few weeks, things have been even more tenuous than ever between us, and I just wanted to let you know that I will always be grateful to you for everything you have ever done to make me feel welcome in your home. I know that when you read this you will feel frustrated, but, ada, sometimes wounds cannot be healed, and sometimes time heals all wounds. I'd like to believe the latter. I am beginning to understand what you were feeling when you banished me from your home. Despite the hurt and heartache, I still love you and I leave you with my undying respect. _

_I'm sorry everyone for what I am doing. I am deciding to end our relationships without your consent. Please…I would not blame you if you hate me forever. At least it would make this more bearable…I have to go now before dawn comes and ada comes to check on Legolas and me only to find that I am not there. Tell Glorfindel to smile every once in awhile because I think he has forgotten. After all, who wouldn't when they have to try to hold this insane family together? Elladan, never stop mothering, and Elrohir, help Elladan to relax a little. Legolas, don't worry about brushing your hair so much because you'll learn that there are more important things in life. Ada…never lose your compassion. I will miss you all, but it is for the best. _

_I love you,_

_Estel _

_P.S. I had a dream last night and maybe it will make you understand. Legolas knows the first part. I'm sorry for not telling you._

Attached to the letter was the riddle he had dreamed the night before. However, no one bothered to look. Silence enveloped the room. No one could speak. It seemed that Aragorn was saying goodbye...forever, though no one could comprehend it. Everyone retreated into themselves as they allowed the tears to fall from their faces, and for once, no one was ashamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well that just brightened my day! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review; )


	26. Numb

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you, DawnStrider, QueenofFlarmphgal, and Estelstheone, for your wonderful reviews. Thank you also to those reading this story. It means a lot. Now I know I haven't updated in a while, but life is pretty hectic. I have lots of homework and classes. Not to mention I am lazy and I have writer's block. I am just not inspired. I am trying to write a Halloween poem, but the story just isn't coming to me. I am really sorry that this is so late. Please forgive me and read this next chapter. I know it's a little short, but I wanted to get this out quicker so at least you had a new part to read.

* * *

The rain was torrential as it beat against the ground. Though it was not cold out, the rain and the slight wind made the earth feel as if it were as cold as ice. Aragorn sat huddled in his cloak, underneath a large tree, trying desperately to keep himself as dry and warm as possible. He had no time to search for shelter, and as he thought about the area, he realized that he would not be able to find it for a few miles at the least. Aragorn would not risk walking in the storm. Maybe when it lessened he would go, but at the moment, it did not look as if it would.

Aragorn felt miserable. He was cold, wet, and lonely, and he felt completely numb. The numbness did not come from the weather only, but also from within. He had just left his family without even saying the smallest goodbye, though he knew in his heart, he would never have been able to leave if he waited to see them in person. His heart had hurt so much in the past few months that he just could not feel anymore. Aragorn could only feel a sense of emptiness. He missed his family dearly, and he feared that he would never see them again. _'Maybe they will hate me…everything would be so much easier then,' _Aragorn thought despondently to himself. Despite his longing to see them, he had nothing left…no tears would come. He thought that maybe there was something wrong with him for not feeling so depressed about the whole situation, but he came to the realization that he had cried for all he was worth in the past few days and there was nothing left to feel at the moment.

Aragorn was so preoccupied with all of the jumbled thoughts in his head that he did not hear the footsteps that were coming from behind. All of sudden, his ears picked up the sound of something whizzing through the air. It wasn't until it was too late did Aragorn realize that an arrow was heading right in his direction. He tried desperately to roll out of the way, but the arrow hit its target. With a grunt of pain Aragorn fell forward on one knee, his eyes tightly shut in pain. The arrow embedded itself in his right upper shoulder blade, very close to where he had been injured by the spikes before. With a hiss of pain, Aragorn fell to his knees. Despite the pain that the new injury caused, he stopped in utter disbelief at the sight that beheld his eyes.

Before him stood that same orc, the one with the scar on his face! It was almost impossible. Aragorn knew at that moment, that nothing that had been happening had been a coincidence at all despite his deepest hope. In his heart, he knew that Sarkáhn was tied to this somehow. He never got to think further because the next thing he knew, a group of orcs surrounded him, snarling and smirking at the weakening human.

The scarred orc leader stood in the center of the group looking almost amused at the human before him. He laughed a deep, grinding laugh that made Aragorn's skin crawl.

"Well, well, we meet again, human scum. Didn't think I'd see you so soon, though, wasn't entirely unexpected. Master said you'd be comin' 'round soon. Gotta say, he seems to know a lot 'bout you." Before the orc continued, Aragorn interrupted, though it probably wasn't the best thing to do, but he could not contain his sarcasm.

"What? Is your master too afraid to face me himself? Why haven't I seen him? Is Sarkáhn really too busy to see me face to face?" The last question infuriated the orc leader so badly, that he grabbed the human by the throat and pulled him close to his face.

"'ow dare you speak his name," The orc said frightfully low, his yellow eyes boring into Aragorn's. "Master told me you had a nasty mouth, just not how bad. We can fix that." In loud voice, he exclaimed, "The human's all yours, boys!"

Fear crept into Aragorn's eyes as he realized that he possibly just signed over to his own death. That thought was banished when he realized that Sarkáhn would want to kill him personally. _'That's comforting,' _Aragorn thought dryly. Still, he was far from safe at the moment, and the pain in his shoulder was killing him. How he wished he never left home. The orcs began to crowd around him closer and closer. He heard the leader's voice loud and clear despite the stifling threat.

"If you think this is bad, human, wait 'til you meet the master again. He's been dying to see you. Boys, keep 'im alive." With that the orc's voice drifted into the distance, as Aragorn looked up to find that he had nowhere left to turn. The orcs were upon him and there was no escape. In his pain, he watched as the rain drops pounded the ground, imitating the motions of the orc fists to his already battered body.

* * *

The House of Elrond was miserable. Inside the healing wards sat four heartbroken elves who were sitting silently in thought, as the tears had finally come to an end. Someone very important to them left without the slightest indication of restlessness. No one dared to speak for the silence was the only comfort they had.

Feeling absolutely frustrated, Legolas sat up quickly, feeling numb even to his body's aches, and walked toward the door. The other three occupants looked questioningly at him, but in their hearts, they knew where he was headed.

"Legolas…" Elrond began in a soft, raspy voice that seemed weakened from crying. "Saes, Legolas, do not leave in this storm. Estel will not want to be found." Elrond knew that his argument was weak and that Legolas would go anyway, but he thought he should at least try to discourage it for the safety of the prince.

"I have to go," Legolas resolutely. "I have to." His eyes spoke volumes to the elf lord. Elrond nodded in surrender knowing it was a losing battle. In his heart, he did indeed wish for Legolas to leave so that he would bring back his son. If anyone could make Aragorn return, it was him.

"We'll go as well, ada," Elrohir said locking eyes with his twin for approval. Elladan nodded and rose from his chair. "We'll bring him back. Do not worry."

"Anyway, Elladan has to make him pay for leaving like that. We can't let him off the hook. He'll be so scared of pranks by the time we get through with him, that he'll never leave his room again." Elrohir tried to lighten the mood, and it worked a bit. Everyone gave sad smile as memories of past times flashed before their eyes.

"Yes, my son. I believe he will be. Go now," Elrond said in a stronger, more commanding voice. "Bring back my Estel."

Legolas and the twins nodded to the elf lord who seemed to look older than ever. So much was weighing on his heart. So many regrets came crashing to the surface. Elrond could barely focus on anything else as his mind seemed consumed with the thought of banishing his own son. His heart was breaking, and a pain emanated from that break that devoured his very soul. The only hope he had left, the only thing that kept him on these shores, was the chance to make everything up to his son. Some wounds went too deep though. Elrond finally understood the meaning of those words in that very instant. Refusing to dwell any longer on the dismal present, the elf grabbed hold of a possibly brighter future.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that. Please review; ) 


	27. Fears and Guilt

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you, QueenofFlarmphgal, Grumpy123 and DawnStrider, for your wonderful reviews. They make me so happy. Thank you also to those reading this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The wait wasn't as long this time! I finally got to typing since I was homework free today (won't last long unfortunately). I wanted to get this out now. I hope to update this weekend. Enjoy!

* * *

The rain was still pouring and the sky was as gray as ever. Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir pressed their horses faster and faster through the woods despite the lashing of the rain against their faces. At the moment, their well being mattered not, for Aragorn was all they thought about. After what seemed like excruciating hours with no sign of the lost human, Legolas stopped suddenly when he noticed traces of blood coating the ground. Signaling for the twins to stop as well, Legolas quickly dismounted and went to examine the ground. He knelt next to the imprinted ground. His face creased in dismay as he noticed that the rain began washing the footprints away.

The twins quickly made their way over and knelt down next to the blonde elf prince. Their brows creased in worry at the possible misfortune that could have befallen their human brother. Elladan tried desperately to decipher the pattern of the footprints before they were completely undistinguishable. Fear gripped his heart as he noticed the oversized prints that were set deeply in the ground. There was no doubt that Aragorn had run into orcs. Moreover, it was probably that same orc that entered Imladris. Elrohir saw his brother's worry and went over and put his hand on his shoulder.

"All will be well, Elladan. We've faced situations like this before, and we came through. Estel will come through, just have hope." Elladan nodded though a great feeling of dread gnawed at his gut as he tried to make his mind believe what he had just been told.

"We have to keep moving," Legolas said curtly, not daring to surrender to the fear in his heart. He worried that something terrible was happening to his friend, and everything that had been happening was just a stepping stone to what was coming next.

All three elves stayed silent and dared not to speak another word for fear that they would have to admit their worst fears aloud. Little did they know that they had good reason to worry, for Aragorn was at that moment in for the fight of his life.

* * *

Elrond stood sadly from his chair and walked over to the balcony, still clenching the note in his hand, not daring to let go of the only thing he had left of his son. No one had any idea how hurt he was…how much his heart was broken. Guilt devoured his reasoning as he remembered everything that he had done to set these present events into motion. Banishing his son was just part of it. No, this had all begun long before that. It all started that dreadful day that they learned that Sarkáhn was in their lives, and Mistad or Sarniâ was he was once called, was sending Aragorn messages and riddles through mental contact. Elrond shook his head trying to hold the tears at bay as the heartache of everything came back full force as if it happened only yesterday. Elrond was so preoccupied that he did not notice the presence behind him until a voice spoke up and broke through the fog.

"Elrond, mellon nin, what has happened?" Glorfindel asked running over to his old friend trying to figure out what he had missed. Elrond cast heartsick eyes on his blonde advisor, but said nothing. Instead, he handed the note to his friend, waiting until he read the letter in its entirety. After a long silence, Glorfindel finally spoke, though his voice was low and weak.

"I'm sorry, mellon nin. I don't know what to say." It was true; Glorfindel was speechless for the first time in his life. Elrond didn't miss that fact either.

"I'm astounded. I've never known you to be at a loss for words," Elrond said dryly with a forced laugh at the end. Glorfindel saw through the façade and pressed on.

"I know what you are trying to do, Elrond, but you cannot avoid what has happened."

"I know, I know, mellon nin. Trust me; I will never forget those words. There is no way I can ever avoid them. They will haunt me until I leave these shores."

Glorfindel allowed silence to envelop the air around them giving a small sense of comfort. In his absentmindedness, Glorfindel flipped the note over discovering the riddle that Aragorn had left for them to read. Then it dawned on him. The riddle! Everyone was so caught up in their emotions that no one thought to look for it. Frantically, Glorfindel skimmed the lines and fear clouded his face. Elrond saw his reaction and shot a questioning glimpse at his friend. The blonde elf quickly handed him the paper again, and Elrond almost jumped in shock at what he read. How could he have been so blind? More guilt settled over his shoulders. Ignoring the sensation, he concentrated on what was at hand.

"We have to find Estel. We also need to find Legolas and learn the rest of this riddle. I cannot believe he did not tell me about this. I really must have broken his trust." By the end, Elrond's voice had lowered and he said the final words more to himself than to Glorfindel. That one small act of secrecy told Elrond volumes, and it confirmed his belief that he had indeed pushed his son away. Glorfindel knew what his friend was thinking, but he decided better of trying to argue with the stubborn elf lord. There was no time to spare. They had to depart. If what they thought was going to happen, did, then Aragorn was in terrible danger, though they never realized that danger had already befallen him.

* * *

'_Soon, very soon, my dear friends,' _Sarkáhn thought evilly to himself as though he was formulating an unstoppable plan. _'Oh, the human…if only he knew what he was in for. All it takes is a bit of blood, a few drops of that crimson liquid pumping life through one's veins…' _Sarkáhn stopped his thinking as he relished the idea of being brought to life by the one person who hated him more than anything in Middle Earth. The irony of it all consumed his mind as a sense of sick pleasure devoured him. _'I will have my body back…I will destroy the elves…and I will destroy that filth of a human before my time is done. Oh, just you wait, I will exact my revenge, and you will wish you had never crossed my path!' _

The silence in the cave was interrupted by the sound of arguments and snarling that echoed off the walls. The orcs were returning, no doubt, with their prisoner.

"Master, we 'ave arrived with the 'uman scum!" The orc leader announced as the orcs began filing into the cave entrance behind him.

'_The time has come!'_

* * *

A/N: I plan to have Aragorn in the next chapter…confrontations ensue. Please stay tuned (God, I sound like a TV show). Please Review; ) 


	28. Mysteries Unraveling

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you, DawnStrider (Sorry about the wait again), QueenofFlarmphgal (I didn't realize the HP connection, but now that you mention it…), Estelstheone (thanks a bunch), and Calenlass Greenleaf (thanks for the tip), for your wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them. I also thank those who waited patiently for this chapter. I'm really sorry about the wait, but I have been bogged down with homework, writer's block, and my dad went back into the hospital again and he will need heart surgery within the next two weeks. So, I tried to get this out as fast as I could. I hope you like it!

* * *

Aragorn felt absolutely horrible when he finally came back to consciousness though truthfully, he wished he hadn't. Everything ached terribly. Things hurt that he didn't even know could pain him. His shoulder was on fire as pain laced up and down his arm, forcing him to keep it as still as possible. Whenever an orc jarred his injured limb, Aragorn had to bite his lip in order to stop his cry out in pain. He did not know how much more he could take. His chest was sore, and he probably cracked a couple of ribs. He was bruised all over, and Aragorn didn't think he could move under his own power had the orcs not carried him. Hoping to keep it that way, Aragorn tried not to reveal his conscious state in fear that, in their cruelty, they would make him walk the rest of the distance, wherever they were headed. His head pounded too much to even see straight, and he could have sworn that it was threatening to roll off.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, an overwhelming fear gnawed in his gut as the surroundings changed to reveal a very familiar environment. He was in that cave again! His mind swam with so many possible explanations. Suddenly, he gained a bit of clarity when he heard the scarred leader yell for the master. _'Oh no…this cannot be good,' _Aragorn thought dryly as he realized the very impact of those words and the future that would be awaiting him. His eyes glanced over the wall that stood next to him as the orcs ceased their movement and turned towards it. He saw the pictures that had been painted on the smooth surface, gleaming more vividly in the flickering torch lights. Though everything looked familiar he noticed something he did not see before due to the fact that he had dropped through the ceiling. There were three scratched lines underneath the final picture, right before the trap floor. He vaguely remembered them being the last things he saw as he plummeted down to the spiky floor below. Strangely, there were three lines, and underneath, three notches in the wall were present, though two of them were filled.

Chills ran up Aragorn's spine as he realized that those arrows were somehow a key to opening a new section of the stone wall. Sarniâ's riddle came back to mind and an overwhelming sense of dread crashed upon his rapidly beating heart. Evil flooded his mind, and he realized that behind this wall, Sarkáhn would somehow be free. He did not know how or why, but everything made sense, including Sarniâ's statement that someone would try to alter the events but would only succeed in helping them stay in motion. It dawned on him that he was the one who had helped everything that had so far occurred to continue. Guilt filled his features, but he had no time to dwell on it, when the orcs noticed that he had awakened.

"Awake, are we? Just in time, too. Master wanted you to be co'erent for this part. After all, you 'elped us find him…you led us right 'ere. If we 'adn't of found you, like master said, 'e would never 'ave been freed." The orc leader sneered closely in Aragorn's face. Seeing the look of confusion, the orc began to laugh his eyes dancing with amusement at the stupidity that lay before him. "You don't know what this place is? Course not. 'umans aren't known for their brains. Surprised the spineless elf lord never told you 'bout this place. It's the link between worlds or so we 'ave been told. The right payment of blood…dead can return. Simple as that. Created long ago as legend says. Can't say I know the whole story, but I'm sure master does, and 'e is just _dying_ to meet you."

With that said, the orc turned around, took the arrow, which had been pulled from Aragorn's shoulder, and plunged it into the final open groove in the cave wall. A white luminescent light shot from the spaces around the arrow tips, and blood poured out of the holes. In moments, where once a great stone wall stood, a doorway was in its place, open to a long hall with no end in sight. The orcs drug Aragorn with them as they moved one step closer to releasing their master.

* * *

The harsh weather still had not abated in the slightest as torrential rains pounded violently against the sodden earth. Three elves were riding as hard as they could, but despite their desperation, they had lost the trail. They had no choice but to wait until the rain ceased so that they could see better, and hopefully, there would be some sign, though slim as it was, that they would find their brother and friend. Pulling their horses to a stop, the elves quickly attempted to construct a makeshift shelter out of the trees, using giant leaves and branches. By the time they were done, their crude "house" looked like it would collapse if someone breathed too hard, but despite its appearance, it was relatively sturdy and it managed to provide a small amount of shelter.

The three sat in silence, frustration clearly displayed on their features. Their minds wandered trying to understand what had been happening as of late, and why everything had become so complicated. They feared what could possibly be happening to Aragorn, and every thought was more ghastly than the next.

Legolas was so bothered by the whole situation that he could take no more. He stood up, and walked out into the pouring rain allowing the water to wash over his tired body. He was worn out more than he cared to admit. He wanted this whole situation to be done with, but it seemed as if he may in fact lose his best friend to some merciless monster. Elladan and Elrohir noticed his absence and quickly rose to follow him toward his horse.

"Please, Legolas, do not do this. You will never find him in this weather," Elrohir pleaded trying to be the voice of reason.

"You have no idea, Elrohir. There is so much that you do not know. That night that you asked him of his nightmare, he told you it was about orcs…but it was not," Legolas admitted softly hoping his friend wouldn't fault him for revealing it later. _'If there is a later,' _Legolas added sadly.

"We figured as much. Estel was never good at lying. But what does this have to do with anything?" Elladan asked bewildered.

"He did not wish to worry you, but…he dreamed of Sarniâ." That single statement held so much meaning that Elladan and Elrohir were speechless. What they had feared more then anything was the return of their most despised nemesis. This just made every fear, worry, and theory more concrete.

Before they could speak further, the three elves drew their weapons in an instant when the sound of whinnying and snorting reached their ears. Deep strides could be heard sloshing in the soaked ground beneath them. There were, no doubt, a couple of horses coming their way, but by the sound of it, there didn't seem to be any danger. Still on guard, the three awaited the newcomers. In moments, standing before them were both Lords Elrond and Glorfindel sitting perfectly upright on their horses, shielded beneath thick, heavy cloaks that water dripped constantly from.

"Ada! What are you doing here?" Elladan exclaimed flabbergasted.

"I'm here to help you get back Estel. Glorfindel and I have found some clues that could lead to his freedom. However, we have no time to waste. We will talk on the way.

"What's wrong, ada."

"Sarkáhn is coming back."

* * *

A/N: Sarkáhn is coming soon, I promise! Please review and tell me what you think; ) 


	29. The Time Has Come

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you, Grumpy123, QueenofFlarmphgal, DawnStrider, and Calenlass Greenleaf, for your encouraging reviews. I am really sorry that this update took so long, but my dad ended up needing to have his open heart surgery last Wednesday. Let's just say it was a lot more complicated than we thought. He's well though, and we hope he will come home tomorrow. I wanted to update as soon as I could, but between homework and hospital visits, I haven't really been on the computer very much. I hope to get back on track as soon as my daddy gets home. I hope you enjoy and forgive me; )

* * *

Time seemed to accelerate as the distance of the tunnel became smaller and smaller. Soon, the light at the end began to come eerily closer, causing a shiver to run up Aragorn's spine. Fear was quickly enveloping every part of his mind leaving only darkness in a world of chaos. He would not be hesitant to admit that he truly, in that moment, knew what fear really was. It was not the kind one contracts when he or she is a child, afraid of a horrible monster living under his or her bed. It was not even close to the kind of terror that stalks a person in the illusion of dreams. This fear was very real. It was when his entire illusion regarding Sarkáhn's presence was stripped away, dashing any hope that the evil creature might not still come to life. His chest ached more so than any wound he possessed at the moment. For once in his life, he wished for his father, his brothers, anyone who could give him a sense of stability and sanity before being plunged into a pool of constricting evil that was sure to await him down the end of the tunnel. Aragorn's mind was a mess to say the least, but he tried with all his might to at least retain a bit of dignity, though he learned long ago, there is no dignity in death no matter how heroic or peaceful it is. Before he passed through the impending exit of the long, darkened tunnel, he accepted what fate lay beyond that lightened veil that separated him and the upcoming encounter. He summoned up all the courage he could muster, and without further thought on the subject, he took a deep breath, and awaited his doom.

* * *

The rain seemed to lessen a bit, but the downpour prevented the elves from making any substantial progress for they could not find any tracks. Reluctantly, they all agreed to wait out the storm or at least until it was bearable to ride in. In the meantime, Elrond made a point to discover the rest of the riddle, and in doing so, he hoped to discover where his son could be and what exactly Sarkáhn had to do with all of this.

"Legolas, Estel said in his letter that you knew the rest of the riddle. I must know. It is imperative for it may be the only thing that will save Estel's life," Elrond stated in a calm voice, yet desperation seeped through the words.

"Yes, my lord. I will tell you." Legolas repeated the riddle as best as he could remember it, and then he looked to see all of the others sitting distractedly, trying to decipher its meaning. Before long, Glorfindel spoke.

"This is puzzling indeed. How could Sarkáhn come back? I thought you destroyed him, Elrond."

"I tried, but it was not within my power. Instead, I banished him to a world between worlds you could say. I thought it would hold him forever, but I must have been mistaken. I have underestimated his power." Elrond said, not really looking at anyone. He seemed too deep in thought; his brow furled in concentration.

"I guess the only way to interpret this is to take it piece by piece…" Elrohir said dejectedly, realizing how much time that could take.

"First of all, who is the one who 'sinned'?" Elladan asked starting with the first clue.

"Well that could be anybody," Elrohir added, already exasperated by the turn of events.

"Forget that at the moment, what about the second riddle, the one Estel wrote down?" Legolas pulled out the paper and read it over carefully. "What could the 'three blood coated points' be?"

"Hmmmmm…daggers, needles, spears…"

"Arrows!" Elrohir exclaimed interrupting both Elladan's and Legolas' thoughts.

"That would explain why Legolas was randomly hit with that arrow and then it was stolen from Rivendell." Elladan was deep in thought again.

"Yes, but where are the other two?" Legolas asked aloud.

Silence reigned once again over the entire group until all of a sudden, Elrond spoke. He had listened intently to what the three younger elves were discussing and he began formulating his own conclusions in his mind.

"Elladan, remember when you were attacked by orcs, and you were shot in the chest? When you came back to Rivendell, the arrow had been ripped from your chest. I…I blamed Estel for his incompetence…Could it be that it was already beginning then, and we just didn't realize it?" Things began making sense in his mind, but it seemed that the others had not quite grasped everything. It was he all along. He was the one who needed to repent. He caused the rift between himself and his son. If anyone had sinned, it was Elrond, and he knew it. He needed to save his family just like he had done that dreadful night that seemed like ages ago. Determination spread throughout his veins as he began to understand what he needed to do. The only problem that remained was where his son was at the moment.

"Well that explains part of it, but where is the other arrow?" Elrohir said interrupting the silence again.

"Estel…the blood on the ground…it could only mean…" Legolas could barely say it.

"Oh no, Estel, not again," Elladan muttered.

"Well, we have established how Sarkáhn is somehow able to return, but not the place," Glorfindel pointed out. Everyone nodded until Legolas paled greatly. Worried eyes were upon him, but he just nodded his head that was well.

"I think I know. The place where blood already coats the ground…it could only be the cave that we were in before we came to Rivendell. I think it's time I tell you what really happened…" Legolas trailed off for a moment before continuing. He told them everything, including how Aragorn was injured. He shared more of what he understood of the riddle about what had been 'dyed' when he linked it to the pictures drawn on the walls. When Legolas ceased talking, it was Elrond's turn to go white.

"Ada, what is it?" Elladan asked concerned at his father's reaction.

"I was afraid of this. I never thought…" Elrond stopped, unable to continue.

"It's not your fault, mellon nin. You would never have known it wasn't still sealed." Glorfindel tried to comfort his distraught friend, but to no avail.

"What are you talking about?" Legolas asked fearing what the answer would be.

"The Cave of the Dead."

* * *

The moment Aragorn feared had arrived. The end of the tunnel was no more than a few feet ahead of him. His heart pounded fiercely in his chest as he was dragged through the opening that he dreaded for so long. What awaited him there was not what he expected.

It was a small cove that looked as though the rock was smoothly sanded away. Strangely, the walls were not jagged like normal cave walls, but they were quite even and flat. In the center of the extended cave was an altar with odd, carved symbols and writings that Aragorn was sure was the Black Speech. He had never learned it himself, but he had an idea of what it looked like. It was like elvish, but the words were much colder and they held an evil that clenched one's heart if heard. He never dared to read it, despite the few times he had come across it. Elrond was adamant about not using the Black Speech, and so Aragorn never bothered to try and read it, though with little effort, he probably could figure it out.

Beside the altar, on each side, were two tall sticks that supported small torches that gave a little light to the sinister place. Despite these strange objects, the first thing that drew Aragorn's attention away from his own fear and pain was the bone chilling cold that enveloped the occupants of the cove. A sudden coldness ran up Aragorn's spine causing him to shake a little at the surprise attack. In a matter a moments, he realized why the deep chill sunk into his skin and an evil presence threatened to devour his heart, pulling it into everlasting darkness. Sarkáhn was there somewhere, though he could not see him in the deepening darkness. They were definitely not alone in the room, and the orcs knew it.

Frantically, Aragorn began to struggle with what little strength he had, trying desperately to get away from the orcs, the cave, and the suffocating presence around him. The orcs expected the outburst and with one swift punch to his shoulder, Aragorn had no choice but to submit to the orcs. They pulled him over to the later where he was able to get a better look at it. On the top, there were grooves that ran the length of the altar, making a strange symbol that Aragorn had never seen before. He was more baffled than before with this new information, but he refused to think much further on the topic for he knew that he needed all his strength for the upcoming fight. As if on queue, he felt as though a cold hand clenched around his wounded shoulder, causing him to wince in renewed pain. He turned around quickly only to come face to face with Sarkáhn.

"Hello, human. I've been expecting you."

* * *

A/N: Yes, Sarkáhn will definitely be in the next chapter. I haven't quite worked out everything, but I am confident it will all come together. Please review; ) 


	30. Unfinished Business

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: Thank you, QueenofFlarmphgal, DawnStrider, Calenlass Greenleaf, and viggomaniac, for your wonderful and insightful reviews. I appreciate the grammar check. I sometimes miss those little mistakes when I proofread in a hurry. Thank you also to my faithful readers. I am sorry this took longer than expected, but my daddy came home, and he's not allowed to drive for five weeks, so I get to be the chauffer. I also am so bogged down with homework, it's not even funny. Plus, Halloween came with many needed preparations, so I was sort of tied up. But I did manage to write this chapter. I am sorry again, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sarkáhn's dark, menacing eyes bored into Aragorn's, instilling an overwhelming sense of fear that threatened to devour his very soul. Aragorn tried to fore air into his starving lungs, but it was to no avail. Those eyes were suffocating! Panic welled up inside him as he looked deeper into the black eyes before him. It was almost as if he were staring into an endless abyss that would imprison his soul forever. Not only did his future seem to be laid out before him, but within those black pools, Aragorn could see the destruction of the world, of everything he loved, all of it laid waste. Every aspect of the earth that he treasured so deeply was enveloped in blazing flames of despair and destruction. He was horrified at the sight, and with his last bit of strength, Aragorn pulled his gaze away, swallowing hard and gasping for much needed air.

It was not until that moment that Aragorn realized that Sarkáhn was not fully a being, for instead of a body, a transparent mist floated in front of him. It was outlined ever so slightly with what reminded him of gray dust. Only the black eyes were visible; those eyes that sunk into the depths of his heart. His head hurt terribly now, but the constant pounding was nothing compared to what he would face next.

A voice, forceful and menacing, resounded in his mind sending stabbing pains that burned every fiber of his being. Aragorn could barely stay upright at the force of the following laughter that chilled his bones. Everything was happening so fast. His injuries ached even more, and he was beginning to have trouble focusing. He would have fallen if not for the harsh orc hands that held him in place. There was not one moment of silence for him, no peace to be attained. The voices never stopped- the orcs, Sarkáhn, the words in his head. Before he knew it, he was yelling at the stop of his lungs begging for at least one moment of stillness. But the laughter grew even louder until Sarkáhn finally spoke plainly to him within in his mind.

"Is the poor, helpless human suffering?" He mocked. "You have my deepest apologies for this horrendous torture you must be…_experiencing_." Sarkáhn said the last words as though he were finding some perverse pleasure in Aragorn's pain. "I see you have not changed much since our last meeting. You are still the same stubborn, brainless human I met those months ago. You never cease to amaze me with your blatant stupidity. When will you learn never to cross me? I thought after your failure to stop me, you would finally realize how inferior you truly are, just like your ancestors." Seeing the surprise in Aragorn's eyes, Sarkáhn continued derisively. "Oh yes, I know more about you than you think. Comes from being in that elf's head. By the way, how have you been managing without your precious elf lord to protect you from the mean old world?"

Aragorn listened calmly to every vicious word that Sarkáhn said to him, but at the final comment, he could not help but feel a sense of triumph for it seemed that Sarkáhn for once had no idea what had been occurring. It seemed that the orcs never bothered to mention that Lord Elrond was indeed alive and well. Aragorn felt a small amount of pleasure when he forced out the next words. It pained him greatly, but it was well worth it.

"Why don't you…ask the precious elf lord…yourself? He's not…dead…You have failed."

The words lingered in his mind for a moment until all of a sudden a deep stabbing pain erupted once again in his mind. It was more forceful than before, almost as though the darkness around him was trying to swallow him whole. He was being crushed inside his own mind. The pain extended to every part of his body, until consciousness threatened to leave him. As quick as the pain came, it suddenly disappeared, leaving him feeling cold and gasping for air. He felt in some way…violated. Aragorn felt sick to his stomach, and in a moment, he was on the ground, throwing up. The hands once again pulled him upright, even though the only thing that he desired at the moment was to curl up in a ball and find that the whole thing was a dream…But that voice wouldn't leave him alone.

"It matters not if Elrond is still alive. He cannot stop me now. Soon, very soon, I will be whole again, and _I_ will be the last thing you see on this earth." With that said, Sarkáhn disappeared, leaving the orcs to prepare the man before him for whatever evil plot was in store for Aragorn.

* * *

"What is the Cave of the Dead?" Legolas asked in total bewilderment. Never in his years had he heard of such a place, not even in storied or legends. Perhaps it was something much older than anyone's memory would reach. He knew he needed to wait patiently for the answer, but time was something that they didn't have…that Aragorn didn't have.

"I think everyone should sit down for this. It is quite complicated." Elrond seemed nervous about the whole idea of having to have this conversation while his son was residing in such an awful place. When everyone was seated, he sighed, and then gathered his strength as he told the tale.

"As you are very much aware, Rivendell is a safe haven, untouched by evil. It cannot be penetrated as long as I am in control of Vilya. Many years ago, a few thousand at least, when Sauron was reaching full power, rumors circulated about a cave where the souls of the dead could reunite with those of the living. The story said that they were the souls of those who left unfinished business behind before they met their end. If the will is strong enough, the essence can survive. And that, everyone, was what Sauron counted on. For you see, he believed that he would have an invincible army as long as his task remained incomplete. His forces would follow his command, and they weren't finished until he said they were finished.

Now this cave was said to be situated in the least likely of places so as not to be suspected. It was also strategically set so that when Sauron's army returned, they would possess the element of surprise and attack the peaceful valleys. I believe…that this cave was the same one that you and Aragorn ventured into unaware of the danger." Elrond said the last part focusing mainly on Legolas whose eyes seemed to find interest in the earth beneath his feet. This was too much to take in all at once. Silence followed as the elves tried to sort through the rampant questions that filled their minds. Elladan was first to speak."

"Did Sauron create this cave?"

"No one knows," Glorfindel replied having known the tale himself. "It may be older than Middle Earth itself."

"But you said that it was all rumors," Elrohir said trying to desperately grasp the little hope he had that Aragorn was safe and Sarkáhn was not coming back. He knew it was a lost cause, but it gave him some comfort. "I mean, maybe it is just a story Sauron created to instill fear into the hearts of the oppressed." Even Elrohir knew how ridiculous it sounded. _'Yes, Sauron sat there thinking, 'Maybe killing people is too easy. I think I should make up a story about the dead returning so that people will fear me even more.' _Elrohir would have chuckled aloud had it not been such a serious moment.

"You might have been right any other day, my son, but today, I believe this place exists, for too many coincidences have arisen at once."

Legolas had remained silent through the entire conversation. This was too much. His best friend may be somewhere out there dying, or worse, being tortured by Sarkáhn. He could not stand by and allow him to be tormented, for the possibilities were endless. In a brisk voice he asked, "So how do we stop this?"

"That is the question that needs answering," Glorfindel responded. "No one knows. It has been contemplated for many years as the rumor circulated. There have always been stories about what it is and what it does, but not how to stop it."

Elladan was looking down at the paper displaying Aragorn's message that Elrond had brought with him. He read the final lines and sighed in frustration.

"It seems that Sarniâ knew how to end the cycle, but he never had a chance to finish. Whatever it is, it rhymes with 'be'."

The elves were deep in thought trying desperately to answer the riddle, but there was no way to resolve something that did not leave a clue to its solution. Knowing that time was not on their side, Elrond insisted that they move on.

"We will have to think of something on the way," Elrond stated hastily. "We need to rescue Estel. Legolas, lead the way."

With that said, the elves mounted their horse and were off without a second thought. _'We're coming, Estel,' _Legolas thought._ 'Hold on' _

* * *

A/N: I wonder what's in store for Aragorn. No, really, I wonder because I don't know yet. But I will soon. It's all formulating. You'll just have to wait a little bit longer. I hope to update sooner than before. Please review and tell me what you think; ) 


	31. Interrupted Ceremonies

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you, DawnStrider, QueenofFlarmphgal, and Calenlass Greenleaf, for your wonderful reviews. I am really sorry about the wait, but I was busy filling out college applications and the holidays are coming. But I did manage to get this chapter written, and I plan to write more as Thanksgiving approaches, leaving more time off for writing. Please enjoy!

* * *

Before Aragorn knew it, he was being chained to a stone table that reminded him eerily of the altar he had seen in the paintings on the wall. He was beyond fear at the moment for he had finally resigned himself to the fact that he was not going to live past this night. He had done something in that cave he thought he would never do in his lifetime: admit defeat. Guilt weighed heavily on his chest as his mind comprehended the idea that Sarkáhn would come back to full power and he would be the one to help him.

Before long, after he was securely shackled to the altar, a great sense of dread overwhelmed his senses as Sarkáhn came back into the room, floating in his misty form. Aragorn flinched as he felt what seemed like cold fingers lacing up and down his arm, tickling the skin there. His arm jerked involuntarily. As he moved the restraints dug into his skin as though the inside of the circle were tiny barbs. His breathing hitched in his throat as the invisible fingers traced their way up to Aragorn's chest. It felt like long fingernails were slowly scraping their way over his body. Those black eyes just stared intently at Aragorn's boring once again into him. Chills ran up and down Aragorn's spine when he heard the final words uttered: "It is time."

* * *

The cave was coming into view as the five elves pushed their horses as fast as they would go. They hoped that they would make it to Aragorn, for time was not on their side. Everything seemed to be going wrong for the small family. They had really believed in their heart of hearts that Sarkáhn would never return, but they were sadly mistaken. Now, Aragorn's life hung in the balance.

As they drew closer to the cave entrance, several arrows were propelling towards the arriving elves. Fortunately, they expected some sort of attack. Sarkáhn would have grown soft indeed if he thought that they would not come looking for the human who had come to be a part of their family. With great ease, the elves avoided the arrows. Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel dismounted their horses quickly, and made their way into the trees, seeking cover so that they could dispose of the horrible creatures that hindered their efforts to save Aragorn.

Legolas, on the other hand, too stubborn to listen to reason, remained on horseback and dashed toward the small group of orcs that protected the entrance. He could hear the whiz of the arrows as they drove swiftly past his ears. Dodging only slightly, Legolas was not at all deterred He knew that most orcs had relatively bad aim; he counted on these orcs being just as untrained as the others. He continued his charge blocking out the concerned shouts of the other elves who had taken refuge behind the foliage. They fired their own arrows back towards the orcs, killing some and wounding others all in the hopes of keeping Legolas from getting himself killed.

Finally, Legolas was amidst the orcs that remained alive from the elves onslaught of arrows. They definitely had better aim, leaving only a handful of the disgusting creatures alive. Legolas dismounted quickly drawing his twin knives. The orcs were upon him instantly. One came forward wielding a massive axe that had been lying on the ground beside the entrance. The orc's movements were clumsy and slow, for the axe weighed a great deal leaving the weapon difficult to swing. Legolas easily blocked him and stabbed the orc in the side. As the orc fell, he drove the other knife into his chest. Legolas' anger was getting the best of him making him seem less graceful and less aware. He was enjoying the killing of those orcs way too much for any elf's liking.

Elrond sprinted from behind his safeguard, realizing that the chance of him being shot was slim since the orcs seemed to be more focused on Legolas. He hurriedly made his way towards the fighting. Elladan and Elrohir locked eyes with Glorfindel. They silently agreed to stay covered and be ready in case they needed to eliminate any threat to their father or friend. Their bows were strung and they were ready for the worst.

Meanwhile, Legolas was mindlessly slashing and killing any orc that came near him. One particular orc though proved much harder to kill than the rest. Despite the constant wounds that it was being dealt, the orc just would not surrender. Legolas' blind fury kept him from noticing the orc that was slowly making its way up behind him. Legolas parried the persistent orc's blows becoming frustrated that it would not cease its struggle. In the meantime, the orc was coming dangerously close to the blonde elf, with his dagger in hand, hoping to catch the elf off guard. Just as Legolas finally killed the orc in front of him, the one behind him decided to make his move. Legolas quickly turned around as the orc trusted his blade towards the elf's chest.

* * *

The scarred orc leader walked slowly over to the altar carrying a dagger, coated with silver and gold. It had intricate patterns that ran across the hilt. The blade was as beautiful and luminescent as a crystal clear lake as the sun reflects off the pristine surface, yet it was as cruel and sharp as a Nazgul's winged mound's teeth. It had one ruby gem fixed into the center of the hilt. He carried it over and stood in front of Aragorn, holding the dagger high in the air as if in offering.

Fear ran up Aragorn's spine as memories flashed across his mind. The knife was so familiar. He had seen it before. It was the same one that was used to destroy Sarkáhn that dreadful night, but still, they ended up paying a price. That was the same dagger that had killed his father. Aragorn remembered seeing it buried into Elrond's chest up to the hilt. Blood pooled on the ground around his body. Tears ran down his face as his father breathed his last breath with his last worry being for his son. The pain of the memory made him feel as though he were reliving that moment again. It was a cruel irony that the same blade that had almost killed his father should be the same one to kill him.

Strange words mumbled from the orc leader shook Aragorn out of his memories and thoughts. Renewed terror seemed to envelop his body as he desperately struggled against the bonds. Despite the pain they caused, he refused to surrender. Aragorn would never allow himself to be killed without fighting for his life. That was the Aragorn he always knew.

The orc leader either didn't care or he was in too deep a trance to notice. He just continued his words. Sarkáhn, on the other hand, noticed the human's struggles. He laughed manically. He did something in that moment, that Aragorn did not understand. Sarkáhn reached out with his mind and in an instant, Aragorn's head erupted in pain. It felt as though someone were stabbing his head with a hot poker. Moans of pain escaped his lips as the pain refused to cease. His breathing became labored as every other twinge in his body decided to awaken at that moment. Aragorn had had enough. Sweat dripped from his brow and he could scarcely breathe anymore.

Just when he thought that the pain would never end, it stopped in an instant. He could vaguely hear another voice in the room, one that he did not recognize. He listened to as much of the conversation as he could.

"Master! Master! The elves…they are here!" One lone orc exclaimed running into the room. Sarkáhn did not respond right away, as if contemplating what his next move would be.

"Excellent. I expected nothing less," Sarkáhn muttered to himself. Then he spoke to the orc leader. "We will have to stop here. I think an audience might make this moment even better. Leave the human for now. Capture those pesky elves and bring them here. Do NOT kill them. I have a much better use for them." The orc grunted in acceptance of his orders. Both he and the other orc left to round up a group to carry out their orders. Sarkáhn watched them go and then turned around to face the human behind him. "Do not think that I have forgotten about you, little human. This may have been delayed, but mark my words, you will die before the night is done." Aragorn screamed in renewed pain and then fell into a comforting darkness.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I didn't mean to. Please review and tell me what you think; ) 


	32. Heartwrenching Sights

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you, DawnStrider, grumpy123, Malou, sunkisst, and Calenlass Greenleaf for your wonderful reviews. I cannot begin to tell you how much I enjoy hearing from you. They make my day. BTW, I want Sarkáhn to die, too. Anyway, this came out a little slower than I had hoped, but it is a bit longer than the previous chapter. I think I am boiling down to the end soon. I thank you for reading this. Please enjoy!

* * *

Legolas turned and saw the dagger quickly coming towards his unprotected chest. There was no time to stop the movement. All he could do was close his eyes and await the coming pain that would surely be his end.

Just as the knife was above his chest, Legolas could see a sword sticking out of the horrible orc's chest. The knife he was holding was diverted and in a manner of seconds it was driven downward, toward his side, skimming it. Blood dripped from the small gash the knife had caused, but Legolas took no notice. He was astonished to say the least. His breath game in deep gasps as he tried to comprehend what had just occurred. As the orc fell, he saw Elrond standing behind him with a sword coated in black blood. The elf lord smiled, silently accepting Legolas' understood thanks. It did not take long for Elrond to see the gash in the younger elf's side.

"It is nothing but a scratch, my lord," Legolas stated trying to avoid the elder elf's inspection. He saw Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel coming toward them, their bows no longer strung, as it seemed the orcs were finished for the moment.

"How many times have I heard that line from either you or Aragorn? One day it will be the death of you," Elrond mused aloud. However, the memories flooded back, and he realized that it was no time for making light of the moment when his son could be at this moment at death's door, or worse, in the clutches of Sarkáhn.

"Precisely, my lord, we must continue with all haste or you may never hear Aragorn say that to you again," Legolas ignored the others, as he picked up one of his daggers that was lying on the ground a little ways off.

"Do not worry, ada. He will be fine once he knows Estel is safe. We all will," Elladan said quietly to his father trying to keep him from dwelling on Legolas' different behavior.

"Of course he will," Glorfindel added with a smile. "Young ones tend to be a little too apprehensive when things go wrong. They can easily loose their tact in many situations."

"I know," Elrond responded sadly as he watched the blonde elf quickly clean his bloodied knives and then head back to the group.

"So do we just enter the spooky cave and hope for the best?" Elrohir asked. "Or do we have a plan?"

Before anyone could answer, a group of heavily armed orcs came running out of the cave entrance and quickly managed to surround the small family of elves.

"I think we've been expected, 'Ro," Elladan muttered under his breath.

Like the others, his hands were held in the air away from his weapons. The elves knew better than to struggle when they were sorely outnumbered. The head orc ushered them all into the cave entrance, while the others followed behind, pushing the elves to move faster. They followed the path into the new opening where Aragorn and Sarkáhn remained.

As they passed the wall, the drawings caught Elrond's eye. He observed each successive picture as Sarniâ's words came to his mind about that which was dyed. Elrond hoped to gain some insight into how this cave worked. The final picture was drawn directly next to the opening. He understood everything up until that point. The trap floor was set where it was for a reason. Only the blood of an unsuspecting person that coated the ground could put the steps in motion. The altar had to be where Aragorn was, and the three scratches beneath one of the pictures had to represent the three arrows. _'So this is how it works,' _Elrond thought as the puzzle pieces began forming together. He studied the final picture as the orcs shoved the elves through the opening of the newly opening section.

The final picture on the wall was somewhat faded. It displayed a strange figure, surrounded by dark waves, stood before the altar. The victim was chained to the stone table with blood pouring from a knife wound. On the opposite side of the towering figure was a dagger set in stone. It was obvious that this was how the spirit would return. The only thing that mystified Elrond was how it was to be stopped. This was answered as he looked below the picture to words engraved neatly beneath it.

**Those who seek to end the spell**

**Await the newly weakened shell**

**Use the bloodied knife to start**

**And reunite what's torn apart**

Elrond knew in that instant exactly how to destroy Sarkáhn. His only hope was that Estel trusted him enough to do what was necessary in order to end it all. Before he had a chance to work out his plan in his mind, he looked up when he heard Legolas gasp at the sight that lay before them.

* * *

Aragorn was lying extremely still on the altar that he was chained to. Above him stood Sarkáhn staring menacingly at the man before him; he seemed to savor ever second of his prisoner's situation. He was alerted by the scarred orc that the elves had been captured as commanded, and that they were on their way. As soon as this was said the five elves were ushered harshly into the small cavern. Sarkáhn looked up in greeting, his voice echoing in their minds.

"Welcome, friends, to my humble abode. I know it doesn't look like much on the outside, but it's all I could find. I could not have planned this any better. Seeing you all here makes this moment even more pleasurable, for you shall bear witness to my rebirth and this human's demise." Seeing the shocked look on all of their faces as they glanced worriedly at Aragorn, Sarkáhn laughed in his same menacing way. "Do not look so worried. He will not die that quickly. I plan to break him first. I want to see his soul shatter, his spirit shrivel, until finally, he will _beg_, for death will be a sweet release."

Legolas could take no more of this taunting. His friend's life was dangling in front of this madman, and they were all just going to watch as this monster came back to life. He struggled desperately against the restraining hands of the orcs. He fought as though his life depended on it…and it did. The elves would never stand a chance in this cave with the many orcs that resided there. There are worse things than death, but Legolas did not wish to imagine the possible outcomes should they release Sarkáhn into the world again. Even if they somehow lived, there would be no way to stop him, not this time. Too many things have happened, too much hope lost. Legolas kept struggling until the wound in his side protested as blood began to flow freely from it. He had to pull his arm around his side, as he fell to his knees in despair. Sarkáhn noticed and floated over to him.

"Why does this young elf struggle so? I only wish to grant the world oblivion. You are fighting the inevitable," Sarkáhn said, his voice demeaning to the age old elf before him. He ran his misty hand over Legolas' cheek as he had done to Aragorn before. Legolas could not bear the touch. He pulled back harshly and stared warningly into the cold, black eyes ignoring the chill that ran up his spine.

"It does not matter, for I shall rise again, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Sarkáhn floated back over to the altar where Aragorn began to awaken. "It is so nice of you to join us." Aragorn cringed at the voice. "Your family and friends are here to watch." Aragorn turned his head so fast that his neck gave a twinge of pain. His eyes widened in fear. It was bad enough that he would die at the hand of this monster, but now his family had to watch. This hurt him more deeply than the thought of dying alone. His heart pounded in his chest. He tried to find his voice. The words came out raspy as his voice wavered with pain.

"Leave them alone, Sarkáhn," Aragorn demanded, his eyes blazing in anger. "It is not enough that you torture me to death, but now they have to watch? Does it ever end?" Sarkáhn looked sharply at the human.

"No! No, it does not end. It never ends. Pain is eternal. It is the curse of existence. Death is a never-ending cycle. You humans cling to life, hoping to avoid the inevitable. All creatures on this earth try desperately to keep from dying…to keep others from dying. I will end this ongoing suffering. I am the destroyer. _I _am never-ending."

With that said, Sarkáhn called the orc leader over to him and bade him to continue the ritual. A single tear ran down Aragorn's face at the thought of all the things that he would never do, all the life he had yet to live. He wished he had ended on better terms with his father. Maybe he should have trusted his judgment. He should have forgiven him. There were so many things that he wanted to say to his family, but he knew he would never be able to. His time was over. Aragorn accepted that fact before…or at least he thought he had. Maybe he didn't quite wish to resign himself to the fact that fate could be so cruel to some. He watched the dagger above, rise high in the air, the tip pointed down. He was going to close his eyes so as to not look at the horrified faces of his family, but something stopped him. Aragorn wanted the last thing he saw on this earth to be the faces of his family. He turned his head toward the elves standing a few feet away. He gave a small smile as his eyes welled up with tears, matching the fearful tears in his family's eyes. He looked into his father's eyes one last time, willing him to understand what he was feeling, and that he forgave him for what had happened.

Elrond smiled sadly, but there was no grief visible in his features. Perhaps he understood what his son was trying to tell him. Or maybe accepted what was about to happened. The last thing Aragorn heard as the dagger was plunged towards him were, "I love you, ion nin. Trust me…" Aragorn understood…Elrond had a plan.

* * *

A/N: Well that was interesting. I think we need one more chapter to find out what happens to Sarkáhn. I'm sorry about the cliffy. Please review; ) 


	33. An End is Near

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: First, thank you, Calenlass Greenleaf, Sunkisst, grumpy123, DawnStrider, and Queenof Flarmphgal, for your wonderful reviews. Before you get extremely mad, I am very sorry this took so long to update. My dad went back into the hospital December 12, and he ended up there for a while, then transferred, came home for Christmas, went back the day after, and then had the same heart surgery again two days later. He just came home this past Tuesday, so I am just finding time now between mounds of school work and projects I have to finish this weekend. But you will be happy to hear that I do have the next and I believe final chapter in progress so it should be out a heck of a lot quicker. Again, I am sorry, but I do hope you enjoy!

* * *

The dagger above Aragorn's chest stopped for a few seconds before plunging downward. Aragorn cringed awaiting the deadly blow, but it never came. Instead, the blade pierced his shoulder and then was quickly removed. Blood poured out of the wound, but that was not the problem at the moment. Pain and surprise filled Aragorn's eyes as he opened them to find himself still alive. Confusion clouded his features. Sarkáhn's voice echoed in his head, laughing at the human's apparent stupidity. "Waste not. I have better plans for you." The few words sent shills up Aragorn's spine, causing him to shudder in fear.

The orc who held the bloodied knife walked over to a strange stone that had a jagged impression seared into it. He took the dagger and placed it gently into the open crevice. He was suddenly thrown back against the wall of the cave as bright light encompassed the dagger. It eventually enveloped the room causing all of it's occupants to cover their eyes. In a matter of seconds, the light dimmed except one more occupant was added to the room: Sarkáhn! He was alive!

* * *

Elrond knew exactly what was happening. He needed to distract Sarkáhn in order to tire him so that he could make the final blow to end all the pain and suffering once and for all. He understood that the only way to destroy the evil creature was to allow him to take humanlike form; it was the only way to break the terrible cycle. It seemed so simple, but it was the only way to destroy him for he would easily be incredibly weakened.

As soon as the light diminished, Elrond reopened his eyes and looked quickly around the room searching for the bloodied knife that had pierced his son's shoulder. He spotted it across the room, entrenched in stone on the other side of the small cavern. Elrond locked eyes with his sons, Legolas, and Glorfindel as if urging them to understand what he was about to do. They seemed to comprehend that he had a plan formulating in his mind and that the dagger was somehow involved as his eyes flashed constantly to the rock where it was located. He did not hesitate to put his plan into motion for in a matter of seconds, he unexpectedly pulled against the restraining orcs, and quickly made his way for the dagger. The orcs that were holding the elves immediately let go in panic. This proved to be a fatal mistake. The whole place seemed to be in an uproar.

Legolas took the opportunity to knock out the few orcs closest to him, and then he quickly turned and made his way over to his best friend who laid bleeding and panting on the stone altar. Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel managed to hold the rest of the orcs at bay, despite being almost weaponless for the only thing they had was the hidden knife in Glorfindel's boot. Even if they could not kill them all, their goal remained simply to keep the orcs away long enough for their father to destroy Sarkáhn.

Elrond was inches from the stone when all of a sudden he felt a powerful force slam into his chest, throwing him against the wall to his right. The wind was completely knocked out of him and he had to shake his head a few times to clear it from the effects of the unexpected attack. When he regained his focus he looked up to find Sarkáhn, taller than any man or elf he had ever seen, clothed in a black and deep crimson robe. His eyes were blood red with a black rim around each iris. He had sharp teeth that showed yellow in the light as he flashed a disturbing smile at Lord Elrond. His hair was black and it went all the way down to his knees. He was repulsive and menacing; his demeanor was nothing short of chilling. He stalked slowly up to the elf lord who had pressed himself against the wall to help him stand up.

"What do you think, _Lord_ Elrond? Not a bad transition, I think. Now I am here to stay. I have form…I have power…I have control. There is no way you can stop me now. I will take great pleasure in torturing you until you die, but first I must deal with that human scum…son of yours."

Sarkáhn slammed another force of power into the elder elf, who crumbled under the pressure against the stone wall. The evil creature walked over to the fighting elves and orcs and cast them to the ground. He had no desire to deal with them right now for he knew his limits. He did not have the energy to deal with both orc maggots and pesky elves. He made sure each one was unconscious before making his way over to the altar where Legolas was quickly undoing the bindings that held Aragorn captive. As soon as Legolas was able to get Aragorn to sit up, Sarkáhn was standing right in front of them. Fear filled Aragorn's eyes, and his breathing hitched in his throat. He pressed himself into Legolas' chest, trying to get as far away from the creature as humanly possible.

"Are you scared now, human? I am real now…I can make every nightmare you ever had come true. I know you are wondering why I did not spill all of your blood on the altar. The truth of the matter is I find you fascinating. A human, raised by elves…longing to fit in…finally finds a family…dies of a broken heart…It is amazing how easy it is to torture you without actually having to hurt you. You are so fragile, so weak…such a coward." In the corner of his eye, Aragorn saw his father slowly rise until he was steadily on his feet. He watched the elf walk quietly over to the dagger. Knowing a distraction was needed, Aragorn decided to keep Sarkáhn a little…occupied.

"I think…you're the…coward, Sarkáhn. You can't even…kill me yourself, can you? Resorting to such ways as…killing everyone else. What? Can't you hit the target?" He knew he would regret it, but he had to keep Sarkáhn busy. Fortunately, it worked, but he truly did regret it. Sarkáhn's eyes blazed in anger as flames seemed to consume his being. A powerful surge of energy could be felt emanating from his form.

"You will die!"

Legolas understood what Aragorn was trying to do, but he was worried about the ramifications of such an action. He saw the flames growing and knew that he and Aragorn were no longer safe. He pulled Aragorn by the shoulders, and they both fell to the ground behind the altar, seeking shelter from his rage. In a matter of moments, the flames dissipated, and Sarkáhn stood panting from his surge of power. It was too soon for him to be able to harness such power so quickly.

Elrond saw his opportunity. This was the moment he had been waiting for. With the bloodied dagger in hand, Elrond ran straight for Sarkáhn, much like Aragorn had done those few months ago. With a yell of rage, he tackled the monster to the ground and stabbed the dagger through the creature's heart. Sarkáhn screamed in rage, throwing Elrond off of him. He pulled desperately at the dagger and yanked it out, laughing despite the blood the poured from the wound.

"What are you laughing at?" Elrond yelled from his stooped standing position. His head pounded from the numerous times it connected with the wall.

"You think you have defeated me? You think my death will protect you? The evil has just begun to spread. Soon, we will triumph and your pathetic races will never be able to withstand the onslaught. That human you call son will never be king!" With a last yell of rage, he threw the dagger at Elrond before dissolving in a ray of light.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the horrible cliffy, but I wanted to get this chapter out before you forgot this story existed. I hope you like it. Please review; ) 


	34. Home at Last

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you, Calenlass Greenleaf and DawnStrider, for your wonderful reviews. I am so sorry about the wait but softball, AP tests, and graduation issues were preventing my mind from developing any new ideas. I have serious writer's block. I only had part of this chapter written so I couldn't update anything. I know it is short, but I really wanted this story to be updated. I also wanted it to end because I was running out of fresh ideas. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Legolas was trying desperately to staunch the blood flow from the wound in Aragorn's shoulder and keep him coherent at the same time. It seemed the day's events, possibly the month's events, had taken their toll on the man for he seemed to want nothing more than to escape what was happening by surrendering to the sweet tranquility of slumber. His distress over his friend's condition was so great that he was unaware of what was going on around him. But Aragorn, despite his weakened state knew very well what was happening.

His mind was hazy due to the pain and blood loss, but his awareness was not completely destroyed. Through the corner of his eye, he saw Sarkáhn, with his last burst of energy, throw the dagger towards Elrond. Despite Legolas' strong hold on his shoulder wound, a burst of adrenaline gave Aragorn the small edge he needed, and he was able to free himself from his best friend's grasp. To Legolas' surprise, Aragorn stood up and quickly flung himself towards his father.

* * *

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. One second a dagger was flying rapidly through the air towards Elrond's heart, and the next second the old elf lord was lying on the ground, a body lying on top of him. It took a few moments for Elrond to realize what had happened and to accept that he was still alive. In a matter of moments, panic set in as he realized the possible repercussions of his rescuers actions. With a feeling of urgency, Elrond quickly but carefully moved out from under the body that laid on top of him. To his shock and relief, Aragorn lay on the ground before him, passed out from the effects of his previous injuries. It seemed the knife was embedded in the wall of the cave.

"Are you both alright?" Elladan asked breathlessly and he tried to regain his composure from his fight with the orcs. It seemed that the death of Sarkáhn surprised the orcs enough to give the elves the upper hand in the brawl.

"I am fine, but it seems that Estel has had enough for one day. Thank the Valar that the dagger missed him. I do not think my heart would be able to bear the weight of his death after everything that has happened." Elrond looked at his son with such regret in his eyes. He never would have been able to forgive himself it his son died without knowing how much he cared. After everything that Elrond put him through in the past few months…he could not bear dwelling on those painful times any longer. He knew there would be much to discuss between him and all of his sons who his choices affected greatly, and that trust would need to be rebuilt, but there was time for that later.

There was no time to dwell on past mistakes because all of a sudden the ground shook violently as though an earthquake shook the earth. All of the elves knew that they needed to escape quickly before they were trapped beneath the rubble that was sure to accumulate. Elrond quickly lifted his son in his arms, while Glorfindel and Elrohir made sure that the way out was still clear. Before the entrance was completely inaccessible, everyone managed to escape in one piece.

Elladan and Elrohir sat panting on the grass outside the cave entrance while Elrond and Glorfindel attempted to bind Aragorn's injuries until they were safely home in Rivendell. Legolas stood a small distance away, watching anxiously as the two older elves worked. So many thoughts were running through his mind at the moment that he could not comprehend. He really thought that Aragorn had finally given up when he was in the cave. Legolas feared that his best friend would never find healing after everything that happened. It scared him to think that so much damage could be caused by such a few simple words and how honest mistakes can cause such grief. He was brought out of his brooding by a small moan coming from the man on the ground.

"Estel? Estel, can you hear me?" Elrond nervously asked his son.

"Wh-What happened? Where am I?" Aragorn stuttered until all of the past events came flooding back into his mind. "Ada, are you hurt? I tried so hard to…" Aragon never finished because his father put a finger to his son's lips to silence him.  
"I am fine, ion nin. Everything will be fine. Sarkáhn can never hurt us again. It seems that the cave will not be clear any time soon. We are going home, my son. We are finally going home," Elrond whispered softly to Aragorn. The human smiled, relieved that everything was going to be fine. He was slowly sinking deeper into a peaceful slumber when he heard his father murmur, "I love you, my son," in his ear. Legolas was the only one to see the small smile on Aragorn's face as he quietly whispered, "I _am_ home at last."

The End

* * *

A/N: Please review! I apologize for the shortness but I wanted the end to be simple. After all, Aragorn has been through enough I think. Tell me what you think. Maybe I will add an epilogue or create a new ending. Let me know ; ) 


End file.
